Is This is a Dream?
by Gabriella23
Summary: This is my first story. It is about girl named Jenny. She falls in love with Seto Kaiba, but she doesn’t want to admit it. Sooner or later Seto finds out. What he will do about it? Will this love survive?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story. I hope you will like it. I took the characters from Yu-gi-oh show, but the story is totally different. Ok here goes:_

This is a story about a girl name Jenny. She is 17 years old, not so tall (5'6'')with dark blond hair that reaches her 2 inches above her waist, and also she as crystal blue eyes.

Jenny arrives at the new school. She went to office to pick up her new schedule, but she didn't know where to go. The secretary told her to sit on the bench.

"Mr. Toshima, could you send somebody to pick up your new student? Ms. Jennifer Taylor." The secretary said.

Jenny was sitting on the bench so exited. A couple of minutes later, a tall boy with brown, short hair catches her eyes. He entered to their office. By the look on the secretary's face it looks like he doesn't come here too often.

" Ms. Domino, I came for the new student." He said.

" Yes, she's right over there." She said as she point on the bench.

The boy came to Jenny. " Fallow me Ms. Taylor." Jenny got up and fallows the brown haired boy.

They were walking in silence until Jenny could not stand it. She starts asking questions.

" Hi. You know you can call ma Jenny. Not Ms. Taylor, because tats sounds so seriously like I am in some kind of important office. Anyway, is the teacher nice? Or how about you? What's your name?"

He was ignoring her like she did not exist. Jenny wanted to tell him that is so rude to ignore people, but they reach the classroom.

" Welcome to my class Ms. Taylor. I'm Mr. Toshima and I am your homeroom and Reading and Writing teacher. Now let me see were you will sit, mmmm..." He spots a seat in the back. It was the last one so he point to it. Jenny nod and sat in the assigned seat.

As the lesson went on she look around and saw that the brown haired guy, was sitting in the next row by her. She was looking on him. ' He is kind of cute.' She thought, but then he looked on Jenny. She turns real fast and stare in to her opened book, pretending she's reading. Before the turn she saw his eyes. There were deep blue, cold blue.

The first half of the day went fine, except in every class she gets more books. The bell rang announcing lunch.

'YAY! A break!' Jenny thought as she went to the cafeteria. She brought her own lunch so she picks a table by the window.

Looking out the window, on the sky, Jenny fall daydreaming until a cheerful voice brought her down to the earth.

" Hey! What's Up?" A blond boy said cheerfully.

" Could we join you?" A short, spiky hair, boy asks.

" Of course. By the way I'm Jenny." She said as she scotch down.

" Nice to meet you. I'm Tea this is Yugi, Joey and Tristian." Said a girl with brown, short hair.

They all start having conversations about them selves and all.

" So what classes are you in?" Joey asks.

" Ok this is my schedule." And she shows them a piece of paper.

1. Reading and Writing. (Honors.)

2. Spanish 1.

3. Special. (Computers, art, home ac., drafting.)

4. Social Studies.

5. Lunch.

6. Business Class.

7. Math. (Honors.)

8. Science. (Honors.)

9. Gym.

"WOW! You got to Honors Classes!" Joey and Tristian said amazed at the same time.

" It's no big. I love math and reading, but I don't now how I got to honors on Science since I am not a science freak." She smiled.

" Hey we have Specials together. And Tristian, you and me have Gym together." Joey said.

" And you, Tea and me have Social Studies together." Yugi said.

" That's so cool! Could I fallow you guys for whole week? I'm getting lost around here."

" No problem." Everyone said.

The day went fine nothing interesting happened except that on the Science they have pop quiz. Jenny looks around and saw that she and the Mr. Mysterious (That's how she call the brown haired guy) were the only ones who sit quietly. As the test was passed, Jenny looked at it. It was electricity and magnetism. ' This stuff is easy! I had that in my last school.' She thought as she went work at it. She was the first one to return the quiz to the teacher.

"Already done?" He said in surprise.

" Yes, sir."

He looks at the test. " Correct, correct, and correct! Very good job! I am very impress. You describe everything in very good details. I only get that kind of answers from Mr. Kaiba. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir." She smiled and returned to her seat. Everyone start whispering.

" Quiet down class! We still have tests out."

At the end of the day Jenny was tired. She struggles with her locker until Joey came along.

" Trouble with locker?" He asks.

" Yes, this thing won't budge."

" Mmm.… Here let me see..." As Jenny move from the locker, Joey hit it couple of times with his fist. The locker opened.

" Thanks Joey." she said as she pick the stuff that she needed to take home.

" No problem. Those cheep lockers are getting rusted. Hit or kick them a couple of times and they are opened. Oh by the way is this true you beat Money Bags in the test in science?"

" I just finish the test first. It is not such a big deal. By the way who's Money Bags?"

" Seto Kaiba."

" Sorry but who's Seto Kaiba?"

Joey's jaw went down as he looks as lighting struck him. " You don't know who is SETO KAIBA!" he practically yells the name.

"Well ... No…. I just move in to the town..." She struggles to say as some people look at her. Then Mr. Mysterious, who was couple of feet away turn and came to them.

" Wheeler. What's the big idea to yell my name?" he said coldly.

" I was just telling Jenny who the hell are you because she doesn't know. Now get lost."

" Really? And what did you told her."

" None of your business."

" Yes it is since I am the topic."

" Nothing. He said nothing," Jenny said quickly, " because you came. Joey relax, don't look for a fight. We are still on school grounds."

" Yea Mutt Face, listen to her, like a dog to his master." He laughs.

Joey was ready to attack, but Jenny interrupted.

" Hey listen up! No body will talk like that to my friends and the rules also obeys you because we are all students. Understand?" She said with anger in her voice. Seto look on her. Jenny was kind of scare but she didn't want to show it.

" Joey lets go." She said as she took her backpack and closes her locker. They both went off.

_So this is my first chapter. Sorry for the spelling. I am bad at spelling. Anyway please read and review. Thanks!_

_P.S. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just took the characters and use them in my story. The creator of characters and Yu-Gi-Oh! Show is_ **Kazuki Takahashi **_Big applause for Him for creating Yu-Gi-Oh! YAY! _


	2. Chapter 2

Couple of days past since Jenny meet Yugi and the gang. She hangs out with them but mostly talks with Joey or Tea. She kind of dislikes Tristian, but Yugi is ok. Tristian still can't believe that Jenny has the same last name as him, but they are not a family at all. (Sometimes that happens).

They were outside at lunchtime, walking to their favorite spot under a tree, when suddenly a group of girls almost run over them. The girls were running toward Seto.

" What was that?" Jenny said as Joey helps her to get up from the ground.

" I think that was SKFC." Said Tea as she dusts her self off.

" What is SKFC?" Asked Jenny.

" Seto Kaiba Fan Club." Answered Joey " Girls who are crazy in love with him. Almost all girls are in it. I hope you will not join them."

" Of course not! What's so special about him? Expect he is rich, tall, cute, so mysterious, wears trench coats and I like guys who wear trench coats..." Jenny starts to droll and she is daydreaming. Suddenly she shakes her head. " He's mean showoff. Nothing special." she said as she doesn't care.

" Are you sure you don't like him? Because you sound like you do." Said Yugi.

" I don't like him. He is mean to me so why I have to be nice to him." She huffed and took drink of Pepsi.

After school, Jenny walks alone to home because she stayed after school to talk with the teacher from Social Studies. Jenny was failing in that class.

" Stupid Social Studies. Why I have to know the history? It is not my fault I don't get what she's saying." She was whispering to her self as she was taking a shortcut to home. It was 3:10 p.m.

As she was walking down the alley she saw couple of punks. They were about her age.

' I think I will choose a different path.' She thought and was ready to turn when she saw that those punks were kicking and pushing a kid.

" Hey! Leave him alone!" Jenny yelled with out thinking. " Pick on someone in your age."

" Oh yea, what you goanna do?" One of them said and all three punks start to laugh.

" I... I... I will fight if I have to." She said. The punks turn and walk in her direction.

' Me and my mouth' She thought and went to the battle position. Then suddenly those three punks looked really scared and run away.

" Yea you better run! Scary cats!" She yelled with a pride in her voice. Then she turns to the black hair kid, but before she could say anything she start to choke. Some one grabs her by the collar of the shirt.

" What did you do to my little brother!" He said with anger.

" Seto it's ok. She tried to defend me." Said the kid. Seto let go of Jenny.

" I apologize for my behavior Ms..." He broke off when Jenny turn to face him. He was kind of embarrassed.

" Apologize accepted, but please call me Jenny." She said and coughs.

" Thanks for defending me, and I'm Mokuba."

" Nice to meet you Mokuba. I'm Jenny." She smiled

" Come Mokuba I have some business to do so I have no time to stand around."

" Okay, okay." Said Mokuba and they start to leave when he came with and idea. He pulls Seto by his sleeve. Seto bent down and Mokuba whispered something in his ear. As Seto rise up he had the face that said ' I don't think so' but Mokuba look so please. He has the puppy face on. Seto could not resist that.

" All right but you invite her since that was your idea." He said and Mokuba run to catch up with Jenny.

" Hey Jenny. I invite you for the dinner at our house. Could you come?" He said as he got to her.

She though for second or two, and then said, " Ok I will. What time and where?"

" My brother said that he will pick you up at four o'clock from your house."

" Ok... Wait! How does your brother knows were I live? I didn't give him my address."

" He has is ways. See ya later." Said Mokuba and took off.

Jenny did her homework fast so she could spend more time on preparing for the dinner.

' What should I wear?' She thought, ' They say he is rich, so I have to look nice but not too fancy.'

" Hey, Jennifer were are you going?" Said her roommate, Violet. She has brown hair and she's 18 years old, little bit taller than Jenny.

" Oh, I was invited for a dinner." Jenny said as she looks in the mirror. " How do I look?" She had a light blue blouse and white skirt. She also puts her hair loose.

" Fine. Ok, so tell me how he looks like? What's his name?"

" It is not a date."

" Then why are you dressing up so many times?"

" Because I was invited for a dinner and I want to look nice. Ok?" Jenny was little bit annoyed.

" Whatever, so who invited you?"

" He's name is Mokuba and I think he's 10 years old..."

" WHAT! You are dating a kid?"

" I already told you IT IS NOT A DATE!"

" Okay, okay you don't have to yell."

" I have to if you don't understand for the first time."

" And where he is taking you for the dinner?" Violet let a little laugh.

" To his house and before you could say anything else it will be just a dinner with him and his older brother. They just want me know better, I guess."

" OH! He has older brother? Did you saw him? What he's like? And what age?"

" You know him."

" I do?"

" Yes, everyone knows him and anyway you are in the SKFC." There was a silent pause.

" WHAT! NO WAY! You are invited to the dinner with SETO KAIBA!" Violet was in shock

" I already told you I was invited by Mokuba. Not him."

" Anyway you are coming in to his house. Listen..."

" Sorry, I got to go!" And Jenny took off before Violet said anything else.

' Phew. I am glad that's over. She's getting on my nerves.' Jenny thought as she step out of the apartment. Then she spots a black limousine right in front of the building. The driver was standing by the back doors.

" Ms. Jennifer Taylor?" He asks.

" Er... That's me." She said in a little shock and gave a polite smile.

" Mr. Kaiba sends a limo to pick you up. He will be a little bit late for the dinner, he has an important meeting right now." And he opened the doors for Jenny.

" Thank you Mr.…"

" Eddie. Just call me Eddie." And he went to the driver seat. He start the engine and drove off.

" Eddie could I ask you something?"

" Of course Ms. Taylor."

" How Seto knew where I live since I did not tell him."

" He has his ways. I don't know it either. He just gave me the address Ms. Taylor."

" Please call me Jenny." She smiled. Eddie smirks.

After fifteen minutes of silent driving Eddie stop before the gate.

" We are almost here." He said and the gate opened. Jenny looks out the window and gasp. She saw a beautiful mansion that she ever seen. (And she did not see one up so close or been inside.)

" Amazing, isn't it?" Said Eddie as he stops the limousine.

" It's beautiful." Said Jenny.

Eddie opened the doors and Jenny got out. The doors to the mansion opened by a butler and Eddie told Jenny to go in. As Jenny went, Eddie went to the limousine and drive off. He was going to pick up Seto from the Kaiba Corporation.

" Hey! Jenny!" Jenny turns her head as she took off her shoes. Mokuba was running to her.

" Hey! What's up?" She said cheerfully.

" Nothing much, I'm glad that you came. Seto will be late so what you want to do?"

" I don't know. Maybe you pick."

" Ok, so how about... video games?" He ask with carefulness.

" I love video games especially racing."

" That's great! Let's go to my room." And they went up stairs.

They played couple of rounds of "Need For Speed" until they head somebody called.

" Mokuba I'm home."

" Seto!" Mokuba yelled as he run out of the room. Jenny turns off the game and went out too. She saw as Seto hug his little brother.

" Hello Jenny." He said as he let go of Mokuba.

" Hi, um... you have a very beautiful home." She said.

" Thank you. So if we are all together let's go eat! I'm starving." And they all went to the dining room.

Seto has his gentlemen manners so he pulls a chair for Jenny. When they settle down, the maid brought the plates with food. Jenny look surprised.

" What's wrong?" Seto asked when he saw her expression.

" Nothing, only that Chop Suey is one of my favorite meals."

" Glad to know that." He smirks.

" So Jenny, where are you coming from? What city or Country?" Asked Mokuba.

" Well my home country is Poland that's in Europe, but I travel and now I am coming from U.S.A. Chicago."

" What other places did you visit?" Asked Seto.

" I visited Australia, and I been in London. Did you know how interesting Big Ben is? Trust me search the facts and you will be amazed, at least I was. Then I visit my cousin at France. The Eiffel Tower looks so lovely at nighttime. And the last thing I visited, before I hit Chicago, was Egypt. It was very interesting to me. I learn so many things like their Gods and Goddesses and their monsters too. I am still searching more facts about Egypt. By the way I heard that here is this popular game called Duel Monsters. Ups! Sorry I talk a lot don't I? "

She was embarrassed. The Kaiba Brothers look at each other in shock and amazed, then look back at Jenny.

" Yes." They said as they nod with their heads.

" Sorry, I love to talk when I have a good subject." And she takes a bite of her food.

" You said something about Duel Monsters? Didn't you?" Asked Seto.

" Yes, I waned to know what that game is about? I waned ask Joey but I always forget." Seto gave a little twitch when he heard name Joey.

" Well, if you want to know about Duel Monsters then you came to the right person. My brother is the # 1duelist in the world and also he invented the new holographic duel disks that makes every monster look as if they come to life!" Said Mokuba with happiness and proud on his face."

" Thanks for the information." Jenny smiled, " So Mr. Kaiba do you have time in your schedule to teach me how to duel? Please?" she said and starts blinking her eyes and smile ear to ear. She was faking Ms. so goody, goody Angel.

" Maybe if you will drop that face." Seto said not so happy.

" I was just kidding around. So will you teach me? At least the basic steps, please? I have some of the cards." This time she was serious, at least normal.

" Ok I will. Bring those cards to school tomorrow."

" I will." She smiled and later it turns to softly laugh.

" What's so funny?" Seto and Mokuba said at the same time.

" I just imagine Violet, my room mate. She will be so pist and angry when she will hear that famous Seto Kaiba will teach me how to duel. She is so in love with you, as the other girls of the SKFC. I'm glad that I am not in that club." She sighs.

" They are annoying. Believe me. I don't have a single minute of peaceful break, because of them. They follow me around and sometimes I don't know how to get rid of them."

" Then get you self a girl. Then they will stop. That idea helped out my cousin, George. He was so popular in school that every girl was following him, until he's best friend Kate pretended to be his girlfriend. Then the fan girls left him alone."

" Thanks, but no thanks. I will deal with it my old way."

The dinner was over, and they been still talking. When the old grandfathers clock strike 7:00 p.m. Jenny rose up to go.

" I will drive you back to home." Seto said as he took he's keys and a coat. It was a black, leather coat. Jenny almost droll, but she tries to be focus.

" Thanks." She manages to say. They entered the garage and Jenny saw couple of cars. They were brand new. She follows Seto to Pontiac Grand Am SE II, silver.

" Nice car. You are so lucky. Said Jenny as she enters the car.

" Lucky of what?"

" Of all of this. You have all you can wish for, you have a power full company, and the most of all you have a loving brother who will be there for you no matter what."

" I guess you right, but being rich is not only a luck. It is sometimes hard work."

" Yea I think I know what you mean. I am working hard to study, because that's how I move around. Good grades, good scholar ship, good travel."

" So you mean you are exchange student?"

" Sometimes, but this time my mother paid for the trip, but I have to find a work to pay for my rent."

" What work would you like?"

" I don't know. Any kind for now."

" What if you will not get a job?"

" Then I will have to go back to U.S.A. My mother gave me money only for the ticket to go back." She sighs. " And I don't want to go back."

" Why?"

" I like here. I fell like there is an adventure for me. Somewhere in this city with my friends; I don't know what it is exactly, but I fell it."

" Ok, well we are here." And he stops the car.

" Seto..." Jenny broke of and looks down on her hands.

" Yes?" Seto look at her.

" Well... are you... are you always cold hearted? Because today for the first time I saw you from the different side."

" I can not answer that question."

" Well then goodnight. Thanks for the ride and for everything else." Jenny step out from the car, and went to home.

_Ok, that is for now. Phew I wrote a lot to day. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the up dates, and thanks Mystical Blue Silver Roses for pointing out my mistake. Thanks. Well please read and review. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! I'm back! Sorry for being so long absent. So here is a long chapter. I hope you will like it! Enjoy!_

The next day Jenny leaps out of the bed with a scream when she looks on her alarm clock.

" Yikes! I'm goanna be late!" She said as she quickly dress up. For her bad luck was raining. Having no time to eat, she took the raincoat from the hanger and run outside, locking her doors behind her self. She was living in apartment on the second floor, so as she run down the stairs she put on the raincoat.

Running the whole way down the street, slipping once in a while; her only stop was by the crossing. For her bad luck, again, there was a red light for her.

" Come on, COME ON!" She could not wait any longer. Jenny looks both sides and step on the street.

That was a bad decision because a red Mitsubishi Eclipse was coming right at her! Jenny froze as the car was coming right at her. The driver steps on the brakes so hard that the car spins and stops a couple of centimeters in front of her. The car hit a box that was standing on the end of someone's driveway. Jenny wake up from the shock and run as she yelled to the driver," Sorry! I am real sorry!"

She got to school safe and sound, but three minutes late.

" Demit! Mr. Toshima will give me a detention. He hates when students are late even if its one minute." She took her books and went to the classroom, but her luck change. The teacher was gone! She sat in her seat and look around. Seto was not in the classroom eater.

After couple of minutes, Seto came in. He did not look so happy. As he came to the desk he slam the books so hard that almost everyone jump up from the loud noise. Then Mr. Toshima came in.

" I can not accept this!" He was angry too. He was complaining in British accent. " Coming late and saying that is not my business why coming late! So rude!"

Seto was grinning his teeth.

" I just can not believe this, Mr. Kaiba. You are my besets student and now you pull a trick like this on me!"

" It wasn't my fault! And for devil's sake I will pay for the accident!"

" Oh yea like money can fix everything, yea. Well I can tell you this: WAKE UP! " He screamed as he came face to face with Seto. " Money cannot fix or buy everything! There are things that you can't buy."

" It was just a painting..."

" A painting? JUST A PAINTING! That was a piece of art! The best copy I could get of _The Mona Lisa_, by Leonardo Davinci!"

" I already said, I am very sorry and I will replace the painting. It was not my fault..."

" Not your fault? Then who's? Who destroy the copy? Who drive in to the box?"

" I was running late to school so I speed up, but then some lunatic went on my way. I step on break and my car slip and I loose the control over my car."

Seto said angrily and he was in pain.

Jenny gasps as she heard that. She remembered the accident. Then she slowly spoke.

" Mr. Toshima, it is not Mr. Kaiba's fault."

" What are you talking about my dear child? " He said in sweet voice. (Jenny didn't like that, because she felt more uncomfortable.)

" I am who should pay for the accident."

" Why?" He looks surprised. The whole class was whispering.

" Because I was running to school late... I didn't pay any attention to were I am going... and I believe that I cause the accident."

There was a sudden pause.

" You are telling me that you cause the destruction of my beautiful picture?"

Jenny swallow hard. " Yes".

" I can not believe this! My two greatest students causing me so much pain." He went to his seat, " read, talk or do whatever you want to do. No lesson today." He said to the classroom.

Jenny sear on her hands. She was too ashamed to look at Seto who was angry, because of her. Other students in the classroom were talking about them. After couple of long minutes, Jenny takes the courage in.

" Seto I am really sorry. I was in a hurry." She looks at him. His blue eyes got darker and in them there was anger.

" You know if I did not step on that break, with that speed I would have kill you. And I would not like that." He said slowly.

Jenny look back on her hands.

' What is happening to me? I never had this weird feeling in side me when I spoke with others? ' She thought as she felt that her ears are going hot read.

" You are lucky that I don't feel like arguing right now but next time I wi... aawww..." Seto was reaching inside his bag to take a book when he got a pain in his left arm. He let go of the book and grabs his left arm tight.

" What's wrong?" Jenny asked with worry.

" Nothing." He said.

" Oh come on I see you are in pain."

" It's not you business... aww…" Seto said. Then Jenny saw that on Seto's blue uniform there is a dark spot, right under where he is holding his arm.

" Seto you need to see the nurse."

" Why? It is only a burse. Nothing else. And stop annoying me!"

" You are bleeding! Ok? So we are going to the nurse or you will be in big trouble."

" What kind of trouble?"

" Don't mess with me. You don't know how angry I can be."

" A girl will beat me up? Ha! Ha! That is a funny joke!"

" It is not a joke." Jenny said, but Seto was still laughing. Jenny lost her patience. As the bell rang she took her bag and with other hand she took Seto's bag.

" Hey! Give it back!" He yelled.

" You will have to catch me first!" And she runs out of the classroom.

Taking shortcuts she reach the nurses office. All proud of herself, she walk toward the nurse's office, but then her smile fallen away. Seto was standing by the doors. He spot Jenny and slowly walk up to her.

" But… how did... I..."

" Not only you know the shortcuts around here." He said and wanted to take his bag, but Jenny pulled away. Seto was angry even more.

" I will not give it to you until you will go and see the nurse." She said before Seto would spoke. He looks at her and heavily sighted.

" Okay, okay. For your sake I will go, but promise me you will leave me alone." Seto said.

" Fine I promise. Now lets go." Jenny said like it is not a big deal, but inside her was something that hollowing with saddens.

' Why I feel this way? He is like everyone else? I don't love him? Do I?' Her thoughts were running fast as she enters the nurse's office.

" Hello. How may I help you?" The nurse said sweetly. She was a very sweet nurse who was around 36 years old. The nurse looks at Jenny and said, " What's wrong sweetie?"

" Mmmm.… Oh. It's not me!" Jenny said quickly as she wake up from her thoughts. " It's Seto, he's arm is injured."

" Oh. Then lets have a look at it. Sit on the chair and take off your coat, please." She said.

Seto did as he was told to. He sat on the chair and took of the coat. He had on a white t-shirt. On his left arm there was a long cut that was still bleeding.

" Oh my that is a very nasty cut." She put gloves on as she went to the cabin for some rubbing alcohol. " What's your name girl?"

" Jenny."

" Jenny will you help me?"

" Sure."

" Could you wash the blood of that coat? Because blood is hard to get rid off when dry."

" Ok." Jenny took the coat.

" Here." She gave Jenny a pair of gloves. Jenny nod and put them on.

Jenny wash the sleeve in warm, almost cold, water (because if you wash brood in hot water then the stain will stay forever) and then little bit dried with towel. The nurse put a bandage on Seto's arm and said that he cannot carry anything heavy for a week. Seto and Jenny said thank you as they exited the office.

They have been walking in empty hallway because everyone was already in classrooms. Jenny was still holding Seto's bag.

"Ehm..." Seto said.

"What? Oh... yea... I forgot sorry." She gave Seto his bag. " Well then, good bye. As I promise I am living you alone." She turns around fast and walk away.

As Jenny was walking fast, something fell out of her pocket. Seto wanted to call her, but before he said anything, she disappears around the corner. Seto pick up the thing. It was light-blue notebook. He opened it. The top read '_Memory Book.'_ And inside there were dates and times. Seto scan the first couple of pages until he saw a memo write in red ink. It said: _Important! Bring Duel Monsters cards to school tomorrow! (Lesson with Mr. Kaiba.) _Seto close the notebook.

" Demit! I totally forgot! Now I know why she was hanging around me. Well who cares. Probably Wheeler will teach her." He whispered under his nose and went to the classroom.

At the lunchtime Jenny was talking with Joey because the rest of the gang was at the lunch line.

" So you help him and he makes you go away. I'm not surprise."

" Yea." She was in her thoughts when she remembers something. "Shoot!"

" What?" Said Joey with mouth full of pizza.

" I totally forgot! Seto supposed to teach me how to duel. At least the basics."

Joey almost chokes when he heard that. When he was all right he said. " You are so naive. Kaiba would never spend some of his time for you. I already told you that he is an idiot who is greedy and wants to make people miserable."

" Yes, but yesterday I was over for the dinner and he said that he will teach me. What a jerk."

" Yep. Anyway I can teach you."

" Great! Here…" Jenny reaches to her bag. " I have some cards."

" Good. Let's see. Mmmm…. You got a deck over here. That's good. I see you like dragon monsters."

" Yes, I like them very much. They are so cute. Especially my Baby Dragon and Baby B. Dragon Chick. They are so cute!"

" Sweet! I got Baby Dragon too!"

" Cool!"

" But I don't see them in this pile."

" I have them in my memo book, because on the last page there is a clear pocket so I put them there so they will not get destroy or lost. Now let see... Where did I put my memo book?" Jenny started searching everything, from top to bottom.

" It's gone!"

" What is gone?" Asked Tea who just arrive with Yugi and Tristian.

" My memo book. Not good, not good at all."

" Don't worry, you will find it." Said Yugi.

" I hope so." Jenny said. She was very scared and worry.

" Hey guys I already finish my lunch so come on Jenny we will go to lost and found. Maybe you leaved in some classroom?"

" No, I did not take it out of my pocket." Jenny said as she went with Joey to the lost and found.

They ask in main office and in lost and found, but there was no sing of it. Jenny was despair.

" May I ask you why it is so important to you? I know you got there two Dragon monster cards. But I think you can replace them. "

" There is also one more card."

" What kind?"

" Blue Eyes White Dragon."

" WHAT! That's impossible! There are only four of them in whole wide world! Kaiba has three and Yugi's Grandpa as one."

" So now there are five."

" How did you get it? "

" I went to Egypt one time for vacation. I was with a group of people who follow the mentor as he was talking about pyramids. The pictures fascinated me so I did not realize that I am far behind from the group. I try to find my way out, but I got trapped in some kind of room. There was no way out so I sat on the floor and hope that the group will realize that I am missing and they will come to search for me. It past two hours and I lost my hope. I start looking around if there are any tips to get out, but there were none. I fell a sleep and then I had this weird dream that was so realistic. In the dream some weirdo tested my skills by talking in riddles and every time I answered right I was closer to get out. When I was out he gave me the card. I look at it and then somebody knock me out cold. I wake up and found my self in hospital. They told me that I was almost dead when they found me in the locked room. The card was in my pocket since then."

Joey was shock and amaze at the same time.

" So you been all the time in that room?" He finally spoke after a big pause.

" That's what they told me."

" But then how..."

" I can't explain that because I don't got it either." She cut him off.

" Miss Taylor!" They both look and saw Mr. Toshima running in their way. " I need to speak to you in private."

" Ok. See you later Joey!" Said Jenny and fallow Mr. Toshima.

_So there I hope you like it. I am sorry for up dates. It is so hard for me because I have three schools. Please understand me and be patient if you like the story. I will up date as fast as I can. Thank you very much! Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey I' m back! And Guess what? (Cont. On the bottom.)_

" Ms. Taylor, you know that you have to replace that painting." Said Mr. Toshima.

" Yes, Mr. Toshima."

" You are an artist right?"

" Yes, I am studying art."

" Then you can fix my painting or replace it."

" Yes I could do that, but I don't know if I can do it."

" Well you have to."

" No I don't have to. I can go and buy you another copy of it."

" You surely have a smart mouth. Well guess what? If you will not fix that painting you can say goodbye to your grades and to passing this class."

" But that's illegal! You can't affect students grades because they did something to you out of school!"

" Oh well, times change."

" I will report this to the principal."

" Hahaha. And whom do you think he's going to believe? A young child or a professional teacher?"

"You will see." she said with anger.  
" Now listen, if you going to tell or not do what I ask, you can say goodbye to this school."

" What you goanna do? Switch my grades around?" Jenny laughs.

" I will just simply put something in your locker that you will get expel for."

" You wouldn't dare." She looks afraid.

" Oh yes I could. So you will fix it?"

There was a pause.

" Yes I will do it."  
" Good girl. After school you are coming with me so I can show you the painting."

" Yes, Mr. Toshima." Jenny said and he smiled.

The rest of the day went fast.

Jenny throws her books to the locker with anger.

" Hey Jenny what's wrong?" Said Joey as he came to her.

" Oh nothing."

" Oh come on I see that there is something wrong. Tell me please? I can't stand when you are hurt." He looks at her with puppy face.

" Oh all right. Mr. Toshima said that if I don't fix his stupid painting he will get me expel from school."

" Say WHAT? He can't do this. Can he?" Joey was shock.

" I think he can." She slams the doors close to her locker. Then someone tap her on the shoulder. She turns to see the person. It was Seto.

" I think this belongs to you." He said as he gave her memo book.

" Hey rich boy! Get lost! You already cause her enough pain." Joey was angry.

" How sweet. You finally do your job Wheeler. Only dogs bark not talk."

Joey was ready to attack, but Jenny jumps to Seto and hug him. Seto was shock and surprise.

" Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much!" She said.

" Er… Your welcome? Now could you let go of me?" He said.

" Oh sorry." She was embarrassed. " It's just that I am so glad that

I got it back, and it's save with me again."

" You are wired. You miss your memo book?" He laughs.

" No, not a memo book. My Blue Eyes White Dragon, because it is very valuable to me."

" You got to be kidding! There are..."

" Only four of them in whole wide world. And I know you have three and Yugi's grandfather has one." She cut him off. She opened the book and took out the card and showed him the card and said" But now there are five."

Seto was in shock. He wanted to touch the card but Jenny pulled away.

" Sorry, no body can touch it." She said. " Anyway I have to go. Bye Joey."

" See you later Jenny." He said as Jenny went. Seto was still paralyze in shock.

(After school.)

Mr. Toshima took Jenny to his house.

" Here it is. My precious Mona Lisa destroyed..." He said, with sadness in his voice, and show to the floor where the painting was.

" It is not so heavily damage. You need a new frame and those cuts I can fix them. I only need my accessory bag and it will be done in no time."

" That's great news!" He was happy about that.

" Tomorrow is Saturday so it is perfect. I will come around 10.00 a.m. Ok?"

" That will be perfect Miss Taylor." Mr. Toshima said as they went to the doors. The rain was still falling. " Do you need a ride home?"

" I prefer to walk, but thank you anyway." She smiled and went out.

" Just be careful!" He yelled after her as she quickly went down the road.

The rain got worse, and it became a heavy storm with lighting. It rains so hard that Jenny barely saw the road. She spot a bus stop post so she went in. ' I will wait for a while until this will pass.' She though. Then suddenly out of nowhere came a black limo and parked right in front of Jenny. The driver got out and went to her.

" Ms. Jenny if you don't mind Mr. Kaiba wants to see you." He said.

Jenny blinked in surprise and was speechless. She follows the driver; he opened the doors for her and she went in.

" Caught in bad weather?" Said with a mean laugh, of course no body else than Seto Kaiba.

" I though you wanted to get rid of me?" Jenny said as she took a seat on the side. She looks around.

" Yea I did, but now I change my mind."

" How do you even know where I was?" Jenny asks.

" Your roommate told me that you are not home so I figure..."

" You have been in my place?" Jenny was shock.

" No, I call. If I went and someone saw that I went there, would probably destroy my reputation." Seto said like he was annoyed.

" How is your hand?" She asked.

" Oh it's fine. Now tell me where did you get that Blue Eyes."

" On a trip to Egypt."

" How did you got it?" Seto sounded very interested.

There was a pause

" Oh I get you now. I know why you search me. Mmm. It is that card. Right?" Jenny said and cross her arms.

" I am very shock how somebody like you got so powerful card. You even don't know how to duel."

" Nice, really nice. Stop the limo. I prefer to walk."

" I did not take you for the questioning of the card. It was by the way so I asked. Ok?"

" Ok. What's your point?"

" My point is that Mokuba waned to see you again, so that's why I search you."

" Today?"

" Today or tomorrow, whatever, just come. I don't know what he is seeing in you, but surely he's amazed about you."

" Really? Aww… so sweet."

" Who? Me?" Seto said with surprise.

" Not you, Mokuba. Anyway I think I will come today because tomorrow it is a busy day for me."

" Ok here we are." Seto said as the limo stop. Jenny looks out the window and she was surprise.

" I knew the drive was long, but I didn't suspect that you were taking me to your home." Jenny said

" Surprise, surprise." Seto smirk.

( In the house.)

" Jenny! I didn't know you are coming?" Mokuba said as he came to see his brother.

" Seto told me you wanted to see me so here I am."

" No I did not…." Mokuba brake away as Seto gave him the look. " Oh yea, I did say it. I wish you could visit sometimes because this place is so boring."

" Okay, Jenny could I speak to you in private for few seconds?" Seto asked. " Why? We talk in the limo…."

" Just let's go to my office. I want to know more about… you know what." Seto said. Mokuba went quickly to his room. Jenny barely even notice.

" What? You confuse me, a lot." She said, and followed him to second floor. As they entered Seto told her to sit down on the couch.

" So what do you want to talk about?"

" Did you talk with Mr. Toshima after the school?" He asked.

" Why?"

" Don't give a question to question."

" Why?"

" Just answer." He said angrily.

" You get angry too many times and to quick. Anyway I did talk with him. I was in his house to see the painting. Thanks to you I have to fix it."

" It wasn't my fault."

" Oh yea speeding higher that the limit shows and plus on the raining day?"

" I was late that's all. You should be watching where you are going." Seto said.

" It's not your fault? Of course not! You know why? Because you are the rich guy, and all the rules don't obey you."

" I did not... wanted to..." He struggles.

" Just shut your trap." She snaps at Seto. Seto was really shock. " What? You though I am a so goody, goody angel or something?"

" Well a week past when you arrive at our school and you act like oh so goody, goody girl." Seto said and started making fun of Jenny." Hello professor. Have a nice day, professor. Yes, professor..."

" Don't make fun of me. I don't like it." Jenny gave a warning, but Seto ignore it and continue. " You are so dead!" Jenny lost her temper. She jumps with arms stretch aiming for his neck, but Seto quickly grab her by the wrists before she reach the neck. Then quickly he took one of her hands and twisted to the back. Jenny struggle, but he pulls it up that it starts hurting her. Jenny fell to her knees from pain.

" Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! That hurts!" Seto lose up, but he was still holding her. " Seto! Your hand! You should not be…." She yells.

" You worry about someone else than your self? I am about to crush your hand and you are worrying about me?" he said, " Don't worry, I can do many things with one hand."

" So let me go."

" Say you are sorry."

" To a guy like you? Never!" Seto slowly pulls her hand up again.

" Ouch! Let go off me!" She yells.

" Apologize and I will let go of you."

" Fine sorry." She huffed.

" Mean it." He said.

" I'm Sorry." Jenny mumbles.

" I didn't hear it." Seto said.

" I' m sorry! I'm sorry!" She yelled out. " Happy now?" Seto let go off her.

" Yea, I guess." He said as Jenny rose up.

" Now if you excuse me I would like spend more time with Mokuba than you." She turns around and goes out.

_I got a spelling cheker! YAY! I am soooooo happy! I fix all of my chapters so there is no spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy the story. Please read and review! Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!_

The Saturday morning came, but Jenny doesn't want to get up.

"Hey sleepy head! Get up!" Violet yells at her as she came to Jenny's room.

" Be quiet and let me sleep." Jenny moan.

" Yea but you told me yesterday to wake you up. You have to fix some kind of painting, teacher's pet."

" I'm not the teacher's pet! It was an accident cause by me, so I have to fix it." Jenny said angrily as she rose up from bed.

" Whatever. So what he likes?"

" Who? The teacher?" She said surprise.

" No! I meant Seto. You were spending some time with him."

Jenny though for a while, ' If I say he's hurt she will stick to him as glue. Trying to help him out around the school. What should I say?'

" Earth to Jennifer!" Violet yell.

" Sorry I was just thinking how to say it. Ok um…. He is a big jerk and he doesn't like people sticking to him like glue. He's on his own, and he doesn't like your little fan club SKFC. Do not ask more because I am not a spy or some kind of freak of your SKFC group."

" What! Just let me tell the girls what are you thinking of us! You will be toast!"

" Whatever, then I will tell Seto all about you and some of your embarrassing moments." She evil laughs.

"You wouldn't dare."

" Oh yes I would." Jenny says. ' Of course I would not. I am not a mean person, but scaring her is so fun.'

" OK I won't tell. Just don't tell my sweetheart something stupid about me. Ok?" She asks so pleased.

" Okay, okay, I have to go. I got some business to do." She said as she starts packing up the stuff she needs.

"Ms. Taylor you are a little bit late." Said the professor as he opened the doors. It was 10:35 a.m.

" I am very sorry, Mr.…."

" That's ok." He smiled. Jenny's thoughts ' Okay, weird.'

" I have everything what I need, so I will start on the painting." She said and went in to the room. She puts the apron on herself so she will not get dirty from the paint.

(Jenny start on fixing the painting as Mr. Toshima was typing on the laptop.)

" Mr. Toshima?"

" Yes."

" Do you know why Mona Lisa is half smiled?"

" No."

" She half smiles because her tooth hurt, and they needed to rip it out before Leonardo start the painting." She said and laughs.

" Hahaha. Is it true?" He laughs.

" I don't know. It is from an old cartoon call _Sherman and Mr. Peabody._ I use to watch it when I was 7 years old. It was funny and educational. Anyway, did you know Mona Lisa is an _it_?"

" It is a painting of a woman."

" Well not exactly. Leonardo Da Vinci painted half of him self and half of Mona Lisa. He mixes male and female together on that painting. And that's why Mona Lisa has a mysterious smile."

"Err… Is this is still a joke?"

" Nope. Look on the painting and tell me what you see. Hint: Look on the background."

" The left side looks bigger than the right?"

" Correct. In the times of Leonardo Da Vinci, people were against females. They said that women are working with devil. Leonardo wanted to show that the left site is bigger because left side resembles women. Leonardo worship women, I think. He was in the Priory of Sion.

" I never knew that. Is that was on the cartoon too?"

" No. I read that in a book call _The Da Vinci Code, by Dan Brown._ It is a very good novel. Truth mixed with lies."

" Truth with lies? What do you mean?"

" Truth about all the symbols, but not the truth about the Holy Grail."

" Oh ok. I have to read that book. It sounds interesting." He grinds.

" Believe me it is." She smiles and goes back to work.

(4 hours past.)

Jenny was done with the painting.

" Well here it is." Jenny said as she took off the apron. After that she starts to clean up. Mr. Toshima took a look at it.

" Oh it is beautiful! It looks like brand new! " He said happily. " Thank you! Thank you! How I will ever repaid you?"

" You can start by not throwing me out of school."

" Did I say that?" He looked surprised.

" Yes, sir, you did."

" Oh. I am sorry. I was mad when I said that. I did not mean it."

" Apologize accepted. Now I have to get going. It is already 2:00 p.m."

" Thank you, again." He said and Jenny smiled.

Jenny was walking down the street when she saw a little restaurant call " Red Sunshine". In the window there was a sign. It said, " We look for a girl for a waitress." Jenny with out another doubt went in and asks for the applications. She sat at the table and start filling the applications when somebody taps her on the shoulder.

" Joey!" She yells happily when she saw who it was.

" Hey! What's up?"

" Oh nothing new."

He sat across the table.

" What are you doing?"

" Filling out the application for a job."

" In here?"

" Yea."

" Sweet! Oh you got some paint on your nose."

Jenny wipe with her sleeve. " Is it gone?"

" Yea now is gone. So what were you painting?"

" Oh I was just fixing that painting. You know."

" Yea, so, how did it go?"

" Well I don't know. I think I fixed it pretty well because…" She pauses.

" Because…. What? Tell me." Joey looks at her with a hope in his eyes.

" Because I am staying in the town." Jenny said happily.

" Thank goodness." He leans on the chair and gasp. " I was so worried that that skunk will throw you out."

" Yea, I am glad too that it didn't happened. Well I will turn those applications in and I will be going home." Jenny gave the application to one of the waitresses. She was ready to pick up her bag when Joey interrupted.

" I will take this and walk you back home, if you don't mind."

" Of course not. You are so sweet." Jenny said and Joey blush.

They were walking down the street.

" So do you have any plans for the afternoon?" Joey asks.

" No. Probably I will stay at the house, and as usual reading or studying. My life really sucks."She sights.

" Oh. Um… You know… a new movie come out in theater, so I was thinking we can go… you know… together." Joey was looking on the sidewalk when he spoke.

" Sure. Why not? I have nothing else to do."

" Cool. The move starts at 5:00 p.m. is that ok?"

" Yea, we have lot's of time. It's 2:55 p.m. right now." Jenny said. They were almost home. " Come in for some coffee and cookies." She said as she open the doors.

" Coffee? Maybe not, but cookies yes." He smiled and went in.

They went in to the apartment, and Jenny got little bit angry. There was a spill soda on the counter, medium stack of dirty dishes and papers in the living room, all spread on the floor.

" Vi…Vi… VIOLET!" Jenny called. Violet came out from her room.

" What?"

" How many times I said when you make a mess clean up? And anyway it is your day to clean the house." Jenny said and took a big breath to relax.

" Oh sorry, but I don't have time. I was making a plan in a hurry. Please take over for me. I will make up to you."

" Why? You can do it."

" Sorry no can do."

" Why?"

" My teddy bear is waiting for me and he doesn't like to wait. Bye!" She says as she exits out.

" I am really sorry for the mess." Jenny turns to Joey who been silent thru the whole conversation between the girls.

" It's ok. So that was your roommate?"

" Yea, that was Violet. She is annoying. Believe me, you can go nuts with her. All the times she speaks about Seto, and now she is bugging me even more with the questions like: _How is he? What he likes? Isn't he sweet?_ " She imitates Violet.

" How the hell you suppose to know? You don't spent time with him."

" I had dinner with him, you already know that, and yesterday he gave me a limo drive from the bus stop to his house, so I spend some time with Mokuba, but not him. Well maybe a little bit I did."

Joey was not so happy when he heard that.

" Mokuba is such a sweet kid. I love spending time with kids. They are so sweet." She sight. " Anyway…" She went to the kitchen, took some cookies and put them on the plate. She gave the plate to Joey. " Here you go. Home made cookies."

" Home made! YUM! I love those!" He said as he starts to eat them.

Jenny smiles and she starts to clean the papers away from the floor. Then she stops suddenly and looks at one of the papers.

" You are such an idiot." Jenny said and laughs.

" Who? Me?" Joey said with mouth full of cookies.

" Not you, Violet. Sorry if it sounded to you."

" That's ok, but what make you say that."

" Read this."

" What is it?"

" Violet's Plan."

Joey took the piece of paper and read it. After he read it he laugh. " She's thinking that she will make it?"

" I don't think so. Seto does not like them. He said that the SKFC is so annoying. Anyway I will warn him to watch out for them. They could attack him any time during his duel and it will be not so pretty." Jenny took out her cell phone.

" Where are you calling?" Joey asked, but he already knew the answer. ' She is calling to warn moneybags. Grrr…'

" To Mokuba for Seto's number and then to warn Seto. I will fell so proud of destroying Violets Idea. Revenge is so sweet." She grinds.

" What revenge?"

" She annoys me and I have to do everything around her. I always have to clean up the mess, and we split up 50 - 50, but she doesn't fallow the rules."

" Oh, Ok. I got your point of view."

Jenny dialed the number to Mokuba.

" Hello?"

" Hi Moke. Here Jenny."

" Hey! Jen! What's up?"

" Oh nothing, I just need a favor to ask."

" Sure, what is it?"

" Could you give me yours brother phone number?"

" If you want I can give him right now because he is by me."

" Could I?"

" Of course."

" Thanks."

" Yes?" It was Seto.

" Um… Hi. I just waned to tell you to watch out."

" For what?"

" For Violet. She plans to cheer on your duel with the rest of the SKFC group. They plan an attack on you."

" Thanks, but don't worry I can take care of my self."

" Yea, ok. So I was wondering how's your hand?"

" Fine."

" How you can duel? I heard duel disks are heavy and remember what the nurse said, no heavy things for a weak or two."

" I said I could take care of my self. Ok?" He said angrily.

" Ok, you don't have to be mean. Just please be careful." Jenny said.

" Don't worry, I will be ok." He said with a nicer voice. They hung up.

Time flew fast. Jenny went to her room so she can prepare to go out. She put a jeans skirt and blue t-shirt. When she was putting on some makeup it came to her.

' Is Joey taking me for a date? He was struggling when he was asking me to go to the theater with him.' She was surprise and shock. ' What if Joey likes me more than a friend? Oh no… That will be not good. He is sweet, funny and all, but I don't got this felling when I am around him…" She came out sill lost in her thoughts.

" Everything ok?" Joey asks.

" Um… What?" Jenny was back to the reality.

" Is everything ok? You look worry."

" Oh it is nothing. I was just thinking some thoughts."

" Okay, so ready?"

" Yes, lets go." They went out to see the move.

_Sorry for a long absent. It is hard do write stories for me because I can't find time to write anymore since I have 3 schools. Thanks for understanding. Read and review. Big Thanks to everyone who spend their precious time on reading my story._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey! I have made another chapter. I hope you will like it. Enjoy!_

Jenny wakes up and stretches out. She looks to the side of her bed and yells. Joey was sleeping next to her. As she yells she wakes up again and she is breathing heavily.

" It was just a dream. Phew…" She says. Then suddenly doors to her room opened and Joey came in with a tray of food.

" I see my sweetie already wake up. Here I brought you a breakfast. " He comes to her and place the tray in front of her. Jenny doesn't know what to do, to yell or not to yell? That is a question.

' Is it a dream or reality?' she thought and then suddenly the room spins. She wakes up again. Looking around and checking if she is still sleeping, the doors opened. " Not again." She says.

" What?" It was Violet. " Finally you awake. Do you know what time it is?" She put hands on her hips.

" 7:00 a.m.?" Jenny guesses as she rubs her eyes. After a yawn she looks at Violet.

" No, sleepy head! It is 10:00 a.m.!"

" Oh men I sleep that long?" Jenny says surprise.

" Yea and I can't be here babysitting you! But the doctor said I have to be with you until you will awake, because no body knows what can happen to you. " As Violet finish Jenny shook her head.

" What? What are you speaking about?" Jenny asked and she tries to remember what she did last night.

" You don't remember?" Jenny shook her head 'no' " Well for your information, as Joey said, after the moves both of you decided to go to the dance. Someone offer you a drink and you took it. After couple of them you became dizzy, you start hallucinating and start talking weirdly. Good thing Joey saw that you needed some help so he took you to hospital. You had been on drugs. So how do you fell?"

" Damn! Let me get that someone who poison me and he will be dead! Oh, my head still hurts, but I will be ok."

" Good. Now drink this. The doctor said you need lots of water so your body will get to normal." She gave Jenny glass of water. Jenny smiled and nod she took the glass from Violet. As she was drinking Violet said in kind of sweet but annoying voice. " Now I have to go my sweetheart because he is hurt. He was injured in the duel so I have to help him." When Jenny heard that, she accidentally spills what was in her mouth straight on Violet. Jenny was choking. "Aaahhh… Look what you have done! Now I have to change and I don't have time!" Violet yield angrily.

" Sorry." Jenny said as Violet storm out of the room. Then Jenny jump out of the bed. 'Seto is hurt I have to be with him… something tells me to be with him…' she thought as she went to her closet. The first thing she grabs was a sky blue dress that was to knee height and had, a little bit darker than a sky blue, ribbon on the waistline. Also it had short sleeves. So she took off her clothes put fresh new clothes. After the quick change Jenny hoop into white textil shoes, with light blue dots on it, on heels.

Jenny run to the exit doors when Violet asks " Where are you going?"

" Umm… I have to go see Joey. I need more explanation for what happened yesterday, and anyway I have to apologize to him. I ruin the night." Jenny lied.

" You can be sure you did ruin the night for him, but don't worry, boyfriends always forgive." She made the evil smile.

" Joey and me are just best friends, that's all."

" Yea right. It always…" Violet broke off because Jenny already left. She was running downstairs as she calls a cab. The cab arrives quickly. When she was inside the car, she gives the closest location to Seto's mansion. (Because you never give a specific address to the cab driver were is your or someone else's house.) After that she calls Moukuba.

" Hello?" a sweet voice answered.

" Hey Mokuba. How are you?"

" Hey Jenny! What's up? I'm ok. "

" I am fine too. How about your brother? I heard that he got injured."

" He's kind of ok. He has injured his arm. It wasn't easy to keep him at home, but I did it. He wanted go to the work."

" You don't mind that I would come over? Just to check up."

" No, of course not. It is nice to have you around."

" That's so sweet. I like spending time with you too." Jenny was so happy, because she likes Mokuba as a younger brother. Who wouldn't? He is such a sweet kid.

" So when will you come?"

Jenny looks out of the window. " Hold on a one second." She said. The cab driver just stopped the car, so Jenny paid and exited the car. " Ok I am like one street away from the mansion…." Jenny broke because Mokuba cut in.

" Good. Stay there and wait for me. See ya!" He said.

" WAIT! Why?" Jenny asks before Mokuba could hang up the phone.

" Trust me you don't want to see what's going on in front of the mansion." Mokuba hangs up. Jenny closes her cell phone and thinks. ' What he means by that?'

Couple of minutes passes by when Mokuba finds Jenny. They give each other a welcome hug. As Mokuba pulled away he asks, " Jenny why dose yours hair smells like beer?"

She gives a weak smile. " It is a long story."

Mokuba takes Jenny and they approach from the back of the mansion. Some bushes grow around the wall that surrounds Kaiba's mansion. To one of the bushes there was a large tree. It covers the wall and so do the tall bush. Moukuba kneel down behind the bush and start taking out couple of bricks, so there is a big hole.

" What are you doing?" Jenny asks and she kneels down beside Mokuba.

He went thru and said, " Fallow me." As they been on the other side Mokuba puts the bricks away as they been, so nobody would suspect they were ever moved. " Welcome Jenny to one of my secret paths. Sometimes I sneak in to the mansion this way with Seto. It is easier for us, so no body would suspect we are in or out." He smiles and leads Jenny thru the garden. The garden looks so beautiful. There are bushes with red and white roses, and little bird fountain. There are no words how to describe it.

As they get closer to home, Jenny spots a big pool. She shivers of horror and she thoughts.' I hate water. There is no water. There is no pool.' Jenny is scared of water. She can't swim. When the water is reaching to her neck or even to her breast she breaths heavily. Almost she doesn't breath at all! She got scared of the water when she was seven years old. Her father took her to the river, as usual, because she likes to play there. He took her to a different spot this time. So as a small explorer she walk in to the water to see how high it can reach her. As farter she got in, then dipper it was. On the middle of a river, she was standing on a rock, looking down on a hole under the water and she thought. ' I wonder how deep is there? The water over here only reaches my waist so it will not be so deep.' Taking no risks she jumps into the greenish-bluish water. Then in a split second a strong current takes her in. She screams for her father as she tries to get out. Her father jumps to her rescue. He saved her. People on the other shore of the river watch the whole action. Jenny was shaking the whole trip to home. It was not from the coldness; through she was wet from top to bottom in cold, icy, water, but from sacredness. From that moment on she stayed as far from deep waters.

Suddenly Jenny hears screams of girls. " What was that?" She asks.

" That is SKFC. They are annoying! Since they found out that Seto is injured and he will need some help, they came here and stick like glue to the gate."

" So that's why you wanted me to wait up." She gave a little laugh.

Mokuba and Jenny entered the building. As Jenny's manners, she takes of her shoes and fallows him up to the second floor. They walk a long hallway, and then Mokuba stopped and knocked on the door.

" Who is it?"

Mokuba entered in. " Hey bro. Look who came for a visit." And he pulls Jenny in. She already was in that room before. The room was not so small. Seto was working on a computer in one corner behind a black desk. There was a table in the middle and two couches on both sides of the table. On walls there were shelves with books and other paperwork stuff.

" Mokuba I am busy and I don't have time to play around." He said and he pulls away from the computer. He looks and sees Jenny. She gave a smile. "Hi." He said and went back to the screen.

Jenny gave a dry, " Hi." She was nervous and she was thirsty.

" Jenny do you want something to drink?" Mokuba asked as he heard her dry voice.

" Yes, please." She said and Mokuba run out from the room to the kitchen. Jenny and Seto stayed alone in the room. There was awkward silence, only the sound of typing on a keyboard was heard. Jenny didn't know what to do. She was standing there in silence watching Seto typing on the computer. Then suddenly Seto stops typing and he looks on Jenny.

" Are you going to stand like that or you would like to sit down?" He says and he points to the couch. Jenny sat quietly. After couple of minutes past in silence: " So you are not so talkative anymore." He looks at her.

" Well I am kind of afraid." She said.

" Afraid of what?"

" Um… you. I am still wandering if I make a right choice to come here, because you said you want to get rid of me. You don't like me, because I am annoying."

Seto laugh. It was kind of mean laugh. " So then why did you come?" He relaxes in his seat and cross his hands. He was turning little bit side to side. (He has one of those computer seats on wheels.)

" I… I… I got worry when I heard from Violet you got hurt in the duel. I came because I still fell responsible for your injury." She looks on her hands.

" How many times I have to tell you that I CAN TAKE CARE of my self?" Seto got up from the chair and walk to her. Jenny look up and saw him standing over her. She closes the eyes and put the head down.

" Could you sit down? Please?" She said in little bit shaky voice.

" Why?"

" Because right now you make me fell like I'm 10 inches tall." She said, this time, in low voice. Seto laugh, but it wasn't a mean laugh. He laughs like he heard a funny joke. Then he sat by her.

" You know you are pretty funny." He said.

" Thanks." Suddenly Seto bends and gets close to Jenny. She blushes. He takes a sniff of her hair.

" One question. Why do your hair smell like alcohol? You are not drinking?"

' What an embarrassment.' Jenny though and she got red all over the face. " Well… It is a long story…" She gave a weak smile.

" And I like long stories." He smiled and cross his arms and legs.

" Then here it goes. I don't know the whole story, but here is what I remember. Joey took me to movies. After the movies we decide to go for some dancing, so we went to a club. Someone offer mea drink. It was good so I drink a couple of glasses. Soon after that I start bluffing and hallucinating, so Joey called Violet and they took me to the doctor. It seemed that I had been on drugs, at least that what Violet said. I woke up around 10:00 in the morning with a headache, and when I heard you been injured I just change clothing and went strait here. I have been so worried that I did not have time to take a shower." She said that really fast, but Seto understand every word she said.

" So you are telling me you been worrying more about me than your self? And I got only a scratch and your whole body is weak, because of drugs."

" Well I did not say that…." Then Mokuba came in.

" Sorry it took me so long. I had to take care of some business." He smiled and he placed a tray with two glasses and pitcher of lemonade on the table in front of Jenny. " Sorry but I have to go." He said.

" Thanks Mokuba." Jenny said and he went out. After that she took the pitcher to fill the glass, but the pitcher was heavy for her since she was still weak from the night she had. Seto caught the pitcher just in time before Jenny almost spills some of the lemonade all over the table.

" Sorry. I am really sorry… I did not… Seto it is heavy. You should not…"

" I can do many things with one hand and it is not heavy only you are weak."

Seto took the pitcher and he fill up the glasses. After that he gave one glass to Jenny. " Thanks." She smiled. And drank the whole glass of lemonade without breaking for the rest.

" I see you been very thirsty." Seto said, as he looks surprise.

" Ups! Sorry… I forgot my manners… " She got embarrassed again.

" You don't have to be sorry and explain for everything you think you do wrong. I understand. Because I am rich doesn't mean money hit to my head and I don't get other people. Now come with me." He rose up and so do Jenny. They went out of the room and walk toward stairs. They pass the staircase and went until they stop before a door with number 23. Seto opened it and show Jenny to go in. When she entered she gasp. (Seto went behind her.)

The room was like in those movies with castles. (Example: Princess Dairy 2.) Big and beautiful, had a queen size bed, with light blue sheets. There was a closet with mirror doors; the carpet was sky blue, the walls white. By the window there was a desk and fresh red roses in the vase. Also there were doors to the balcony, and on the side there were doors to the bathroom.

" Here you go. You can take shower and the towels suppose to be in the shower. If they are not there, then on the night table, beside the bed, there is a caller, so call Alice." Seto said.

" No I can't possibly cause you the problems. I just came to check how are you and I will be going home…."

" Hey, I am making you a favor and you don't see this in me too often, so take the chance before I change my mind." He said and before he went out he said. " Make your self like in home."

" Thanks, I guess…"

_So how is it? Is it really bad or good? Plz Reiew! Thanks! _

_P.S. (If any problems to understand the description of the shoes go to the google webside, image, and type 'textil shoes.' It is a second picture from the bottom, left side.) _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everyone! Here is another chapter! Enjoy!_

Jenny took a shower. After that she dry her self and put on her clothing.

' I should call Joey and tell him that I'm all right.' She though and pickup her cell phone. She dials Joey's number.

" Hello?"

" Hi Joey. How are you?"

" Jenny! I'm fine. How about you? Is everything ok?" Said Joey in kind of a worry voice."

" Yea I'm fine too. Sorry about the last night. I think I got out of control. Violet told me almost everything. "

" Violet practically knows everything." He gave a little laugh. "So where are you?" He asked.

" I… I… I came to visit Mokuba."

" If I am correct, you are right now in the Mr. Moneybag's house!" He practically yields.

" Joey don't yell, I just came to see Mokuba and… and…" She brakes off.

" And what?" He said angrily.

" I heard Seto was hurt so I came to see him, because I fell responsible for the accident. You know I cause his car accident and so the wound is from that, and now it got worse."

" WHAT! You, with the weaken body, went straight to a lion cage, because he was hurt! You can be hurt right now by that jerk and you don't care!"

" Listen up! I can visit who ever I want! And Seto would never ever hurt me! He is cold hearted and maybe a jerk, but he would never kill me! And if you will control and tell me what I should be doing then sorry, but I have to say good-bye to that. Good! Bye!" Jenny hangs up with anger.

She went out and went downstairs. The salon was empty. Jenny look around to see where is Seto or Mokuba. ' It is almost lunch time so they would probably be in the kitchen.' She though. Trying to remember from the last time she was in here, for the dinner, were the dining room and the kitchen is. She walks back and forth until she got lost. 'Oh dear! I got to the back door to the garden. I am totally lost! What I will do now?'

" Good evening Ms. Taylor." A man in black suit appears to the left side of Jenny. She got little bit scare.

" Oh. Good evening." She replied to him. It was a butler.

" May I escort you to the dinning room? Mr. Kaiba is awaiting you there." He said in the tone like all the butlers in the moves. (I hope you know what I mean.)

" Yes, please. I got little bit lost." She smiled.

" Not just a little. The dinning room is all the way on the other side, Ms. Taylor." And he smiled too.

Jenny followed the butler all the way to the dinning room.

" Thank you, Ronald, for bringing Ms. Taylor." Said Seto as they entered the room.

" Your very welcome, sir." Said the butler and went out.

" So you got lost?" Seto asked Jenny.

" Yes." Seto laugh. " Hey! Don't laugh at me because I got lost! This is a big house for me. I'm so little and I just been here twice."

" Okay, okay. Easy there, and I though I was who gets angry too often and too fast. Anyway lunch is served for you." He said and mention to the table. Jenny stood frozen with a look that said ' what the hell is going on with you.' Couple minutes past until Seto said, " What?"

" Is it Drug effect or you become nice to me? I though that you are mean, cold, jerk."

" Hey don't push you luck. I am mean and cold, but now I am just doing a favor to my little brother. Okay?" he said in cold voice.

" Have it your way." She said and went to the table to eat lunch.

(After the lunch.)

Jenny was sitting on the floor with Mokuba playing videogames in his room. After couple of rounds they got pretty bored.

" So what do you want to do now?" Mokuba asked as he turns of the game.

" I don't know. How about you?"

" I got nothing."

Jenny lies down on the floor and closes her eyes. " Mmm… Let me think…" BAM! A pillow hit her face. She quickly stood up.

" PILLOW FIGHT!" Mokuba yield and he throw another pillow at Jenny. They start a pillow fight between each other. Jumping on the bed, screaming, giggling, tickling each other when they had a chance, and of course hitting each other with pillows. They had a great time. Then suddenly the doors swung open, by Seto.

" What the hell is going…?" Seto did not finish his sentence because a pillow slipped out from Jenny's hand and smack Seto right in a face. The pillow fell down and the silent fell in the room. No body move, except couple of feathers floating around them. Seto bend down and grabbed the pillow. Mokuba and Jenny had guilt on their faces as Seto look from one to another with an expressionless face. Then suddenly…

" Now both of you are BUSTED!" Seto said and laugh as he throw the pillow to Mokuba and attack Jenny with tickles. Jenny tried to brake free but she could not, Seto was holding and tickling her really tight even if he has an injured arm.

" Okay! Hahaha! Okay! Hahaha! You won! Hahaha! Let me go! Hahaha!" She laughs so hard that she is loosing her breathe.

" Don't worry Jenny! I will save you!" (Now time for Supermen song. Ta ta da dadada ta da ta! Just kidding!) Mokuba charges with pillow on Seto. Seto let's go of Jenny.

" I Surrender! Have mercy on your brother!" Seto said, as he lay flat on the floor, with outreached hand for cover.

" My hero!" Jenny said and hugged Mokuba. Latter on all of them lay on the floor laughing and resting.

" Now that was fun!" Mokuba said.

" You got that right. I did not laugh that hard in years. The last time I got to a pillow fight was with Adrian in a hotel, and it wasn't as fun as this one, because we got busted. Really busted."

" Who is Adrian?" Seto ask.

" My friend that I meet him on my trips. His dad is a travel agent that makes moves about some interesting sights to see. The last time we saw each other was in Egypt, were he save me from being killed, in the ruins."

" What did you did this time?" Seto ask with an evil smile and he rose up to sitting position.

" Well, I was again fascinated by the Egyptian art. So I got lost again and I went in wrong direction. A hallway that I call ' The hallway of the death valley!' "

" Nice name, and I guess you got really scared to the death by a mummy and that's where the name came from. Boo! Watch out! A mummy! Hahahaha." Seto laugh.

" Really funny you know." She huffed. " It true, I got scared of a mummy, that almost fall on me. As I dodge it I accidentally step on something that set a hundred arrows flying in my direction! Luckily they were old and rusty so they fall couple of inches in front of me, because they did not have the speed they needed to reach me. As I start walking again I pass some not really nice views, like dead rats and big ugly spiders crawling everywhere! Eww…"

Mokuba was sitting on the floor and squishing a pillow from the excitement and terror, as he listens to Jenny. (I think he likes adventures stories.)

" Hahahahahaha!" Seto laugh at loud. " You are afraid of spiders?"

" Yes! They are creepy, crawling things that are really ugly! Eww…" Jenny had an expression like she ate something yucky.

" Look! Behind you! A spider!" Seto said. Jenny turn around.

"Eeeee….!" She gave a shriek, so loud and so in high voice that Seto and Mokuba had to cover their ears. Jenny jump behind Seto. " KILL IT! KILL IT!" She screams in high voice.

" I was just kidding! There is no spider!" Seto said and turn to Mokuba. " Take a note. Do not say s-p-I-d-e-r around Jenny, because I don't want any broken glass in this house. Ok?" Mokuba nod. " So will you finish your story, please?" He said politely to Jenny. She nodded and went to her old spot.

" Ok so were was I… oh I remember! So when I was walking down the hallway. It was getting dark so I turn around to walk back and take another path, but then again I did something wrong, because a gigantic rock was chasing me! I scream as I run and later fall in to a hole. I spread my arms and legs so I will hold on to the wall. As I look down to dark hole I saw something moving on the bottom. I thought that the things moving are rats, but I was wrong. As I saw in gimps of light their skin shined and they gave the 'ssss…' sound I knew that they were not rats but… SNAKES! Eww… I hate snakes too, as much as spiders." Shivers came thru Jenny. "Anyway, I start slipping, so I start to yell ' help'. Then for a bad luck a spider walk across my fingertips. Ewww…. That was my worst experience ever! I pull my hands off the wall and that was bad thing because I slip almost to the bottom. I place my hands again to hold on. The snakes got angry as the bits of rocks fell on them. I almost reach the bottom. I said my final prayers when I heard running steps above me. I yelled as hard and loud as I can. The person stopped above the hole and shined light, from a flashlight, on me. It was Adrian. He let down a rope for me and later he pulled me, I only helped a little bit since I had not enough strength in my self. I was in that hole for around one hour, before he found me. My legs and arms were in blisters and were hurting me a lot. He carried me to the hotel and took care of me. He was 19 years old. He was so sweet, and strong, and smart…" Jenny start to go to the past. In her imagination she sees a brown haired boy, with brown eyes and a smile on his face. She shook her head and adds, " I lost contact with him. We did not see or speak to each other for a year and a half."

" I fell so sorry for Adrian." Seto said.

" Why?"

" He had to keep an eye on you so you will not get kill every now end then. Tell me, now did you grow up to be eighteen years old or you are still five year old brat?"

" For your information I am fifteen and a half." She said with anger and cross her arms.

" Err… Aren't you supposed to be sixteen and a half?" Seto asked.

" I am sixteen and a half."

" You just said you are fifteen and a half. What is going on? Are you making your self younger?" Seto look at her. Their eyes meet. Seto gaze went inside out her and she could not lie so she blurred out.

" Fine, I cannot lie, so here I am fifteen and a half, but I have to tell everyone that I am older, because that's the rule that the principal gave me. If I say my real age they will kick me out to junior high, and I don't want that."

" You are really fifteen and a half?" Jenny nod. " Then you are only three years older than Mokuba."

" Anyway how old are you?" Jenny asks Mokuba who didn't say anything for long time.

" I'm five years younger than Seto…"

" Wait! Don't say anything more! I want to solve this. I love riddles and codes." Mokuba just nodded and let Jenny speak. " Thanks. Ok, so if I am older by three years so you must be…twelve! And if Seto is older from you by five years, that's makes Seto seventeen years old."

" Actually, Seto will be soon eighteen since his birthday is coming up." Mokuba said.

"Really? May I now when?"

" October 25." Mokuba said before Seto could protest. Seto thinks, ' Great now she will bug me even more.' Jenny took out the memo book and scribble down a note.

As the time pass, it was time for Jenny to go home. Luckily the fan girls went away, because there was no point of standing there and waiting. Seto tell Eddie to take Jenny to her apartment. He said good-bye and went home because he has some work to do. (So Seto cannot drive Jenny back to her apartment.) Mokuba went to limo after Jenny. He was curious where Jenny lives.

(Jenny's apartment.)

" So here we are." Jenny said and they went out of the car. They went upstairs. " I have to warn you. Don't expect peace and quiet if Violet is home already. She can bug you about Seto so just ignore her." She smiled. Jenny opened the doors and….

" Welcome home Jenny." Joey with a bouquet of red roses stands up to welcome her.

" Joey, what are you doing here?" Jenny said as she went in with Mokuba.

" I came to apologize, for the fight. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings." He said with puppy face and gives her the roses.

" Awww… Joey you didn't have to…. They are beautiful…" Jenny hugs Joey.

" Violet told me they are you favorite." He said as she let go of him.

" Yep. They are." She smiles. Then Violet appears.

" How dare you!" She yells at Jenny. " Seto is mine! Stay away from him! Understand?"

" What are you speaking about?" Jenny said calmly.

" Don't play tricks with me. I know you been in his mansion, being with him, flirting." Violet looks at her with discussing look.

Jenny raised her voice. " What! Are you out of your mind? Seto barely talk to me. He ignores me, so get lost. And before you will say anything else I was there, but I spend time with Mokuba." She huffed and turns to Mokuba who was silent as usual. She said in sweet voice, " Mokuba you wanted to see my room, right?"

" Errr… Yes." He said and Jenny lead him too her room.

Her room was a cozy little place. A bed was on the right by the wall; on the left there was a dresser with big round mirror decorated with fake red roses. In front of the room was a window and under the window there was a desk. Mokuba look around. Then the pictures on the wall, above the bed, grabbed his attention.

" Did you draw those pictures?" He asked.

" Yes." She took her drawing pad off the desk and handed to him. " Here are some more. I like to draw, so I draw practically everything." She smiled. Mokuba flip the pages of the drawing pad as he saw some really good pictures like for example: cars, animals, houses, people…. he stopped.

"Wow! Is this is me?" He asks with surprise.

" Yep. If you want you can keep it." Jenny gently rips out the picture and gave it to him.

" Thanks! It is really good! You are an artist."

" A little one. I am not so perfect yet." Mokuba looked on the pad.

" I see you draw my brother too."

" Yes, but it is incomplete. I have to finish it but it is hard since I don't see him too much. I also draw the gang," she flip a page, " Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristian."

" Wow. Nice work. You know next time when you will visit I can give you a photo of Seto, so you can finish your drawing. Sorry Jenny but I have to go. My brother will kill me because it is already late and tell you the truth I didn't finish my math homework."

" So better hurry before the bed time." Jenny led Mokuba to the doorway. She wave as the limo went off. Later she went to the dinning room and talk with Joey.

_So how was it? Please review! Thanks so much! Have a nice day!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello everyone and enjoy the story!_

The days flew pass really fast. Violet is still angry at Jenny, because she is a friend of Mokuba so she is close to Seto. Jenny got the work as a waitress in "Red Sunshine", Mokuba gave Jenny a photo of Seto, and Jenny realized she going crazy for Seto. On the last page of each notebook she writes ' Seto Kaiba' or ' I love Seto' and she draws heats all around the page. She dreams about him and in boring classes she daydreams of being together. 'It is such a good felling to be in love.' She sights.

Today is October 25, Seto's birthday. When the last bell announced the end of the day, Jenny went up to Seto who was standing by his locker, taking out books.

" Hi." She said. Seto look at her, and went back to what he was doing. " Umm… could you help me?" She was nervous.

" What do you want?" He said as he close the locker.

" Well I have trouble with the homework from Science and I was wondering if you could tutor me a little bit because I am really lost." Her voice was shaking. She was nervous.

" You wouldn't be lost if you would pay some attention to what's going on in the classroom. Past couple of days you spend on scribbling something in your notebook and daydream of who knows what."

" Hey! I was taking notes and… and… I was trying to figure out what the teacher was saying." She tries to defend herself.

" Have it your way. Anyway I don't have time to baby-sit you. I have some more important things to do." He starts walking to the exit.

" Seto, please, I really need your help." She follows him.

" Why mine? Go and annoy that pesky Wheeler or someone else, just leave me alone." He snaps angrily at her.

" Joey has an IQ of a dog, so there is no point ask him for help. I will just go ahead and fail." She sights sadly. Suddenly Seto starts to laugh.

" You got that right. He has an IQ of dog. Get in to the limo for that I will help you with the homework."

" Thank you, Thank you…" Jenny said and was ready to jump and hug him, but Seto move to the side.

" Hey, hey! No hugging! Keep your distance!" He says coldly.

" How did… Are you reading peoples minds?" She looks on him with frighten look and moves slowly away. Seto heavily sights.

" No I don't, but I wish I could, I just know you inside out."

" Hey you don't know me inside out. Nobody does. Especially you since we seen each other only couple of times."

" Get in to the limo. You are wasting not only your time but also others." He said angrily, so Jenny went inside a limo without any comments.

' I need to be careful what I say to him today, if I want to my plan to work.' She was thinking as the limo was driving. The ride was short and to Jenny's surprise they were in font of her apartment building. As they got out Seto told the driver to wait here for his return. Jenny went ahead and opened the doors.

When they been if front of the doors she said, " Don't expect something fancy of me and be careful if Violet is home. She is nuts about you."

" Mokuba already told me that." He said and Jenny grabs the handle, 'Ok here it goes', and slowly opened the doors. Jenny got in and after her Seto. The house was deserted. Jenny call, " Violet are you home?" but there was no answer. " Phew she's gone." She whisper and lead Seto to the living room. " Ups! Sorry for the mess. It is hard to track time especially living with Violet." Jenny said as she swept away papers, books, color pencils and drawing pads and placed them on the floor in a pile. Seto sat down quietly. " Do you want some coffee or tea?"

" No thanks, I would like to go straight to the subject." He said.

" Ok then." She took a biology book out and a notebook. "Please, explain to me the function of a cell?" So Seto start explaining, starting from telling her what is a cell. (Ok from this point I will skip the tutoring, because believe me you don't fell like right now to know what is biology about. It is really boring!)

After one or two hours of talking and explaining, Jenny knew all of the things what she miss in the classroom and was done with homework.

" Next time pay attention in classroom. Ok?" Seto told her as they headed for the exit.

" Ok I will not."

" Jenny!"

" I was just kidding! Well thanks again for helping me with the homework." She smiles.

" Your welcome, and good bye." He said and wet out. Jenny closes the door when she remembers something.

" Shoot! The gift!" She yells. She run to her room and grabs a little package from the dresser. Then she runs outside. " Seto! Wait!" She yells.

Seto was getting to the limousine. He turns and saw Jenny running to him. " What now." He says really annoyed. Jenny stood in front of him with her hands to the back.

"Well there are good days and bad days in life, but today is a special day, because it is your birthday. Happy Birthday Seto!" She said and held up a little gift. Seto was shock. He opened his mouth but he was speechless.

" W-w-what?" He manages to say after couple of minutes.

" Today is October 25, your birthday. Sorry I took your time on your birthday, but I truly didn't understand the homework."

" I… I… I totally forgot that today is my birthday today." He says, " And no one ever gave me a gift except my little brother." He said still in shock. Then suddenly Seto took Jenny in to a hug and he whisper in to her ear, " Thank you."

Jenny was going to melt in his arms. She snuggle to him and said, " You very welcome." Then suddenly they led go of each other with embarrassment.

" Well I guess will see you tomorrow in school." Seto said trying to sound mean.

" Yea, don't worry I will stop annoying you." Jenny said trying to be funny, but it didn't come out. " Well then Happy Birthday again and see ya." She quickly added went home

_Ok I know this chapter is little, but I wanted to add it to my story. Anyway please read and review! Thanks._

_P.S. the date of making a chapter doesn't go with my story since it takes me a week or two to write a chapter. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi and enjoy!_

The next day Jenny walks to the classroom and was surprise to find on her desk a single red rose. She picks up the rose and read the tag assigned to it. " To the most beautiful girl that I know is Jenny." Jenny smiled, ' Awww…. How sweet…' The giver didn't sign his name, but Jenny knows or at least suspect who it is. After she sat down she turn to Seto. " Thanks."

Seto turns his head away from the book, " For what?" he asks.

" For the rose." She showed the rose to him.

" I didn't give you the rose."

" Oh, sorry. There was no name of the giver so I tough… never mind… I think it was Joey." She opened a book and starts to read.

On the five-minute break, Jenny went to the bathroom to fill her drinking bottle with nice cold water for her rose. Later on she placed it in the locker.

On the lunch break Jenny asked Joey.

" Joey did you leave a rose for me on the desk today?"

" No, why?"

" Well I got a rose from someone and I am curious who gave it to me. I need more clues."

" You got secret admire! You got secret admire!" Joey starts to sing.

" Joey shush! I don't want to everybody to know until I will find who it is." She shushed Joey because Seto pass them. He look at Jenny and their gaze met. Jenny blank in surprise, because Seto smile to her, a quick, little smile. ' I think I imagine that.' Then she turn to Joey an said, "I already know that it is not you or Seto…" Joey burst to laughter. " What so funny?"

" First time I hear that Kaiba would give someone something. It is really nice Joke. He's a mean, dirty mind, freak, who's greedy and wants…. "

" Stop it! Seto is nice, if you don't mind…." Jenny said in angry tone of voice and she rise from the seat.

" You look beautiful today!" Joey quickly interrupts her to avoid the danger. Jenny change in a second.

" Really?" She blinks and adds, "Thank you." Then Jenny saw that Seto was smiling because he saw the whole scene. Jenny got embarrass and sit down quietly.

" I hate to accept it but I think you are really in love with that creep…err…. I mean Kaiba." Joey sights.

"I think you are right. Sorry if you…. you know liked me more than a friend…." She struggles to say it.

" Nah… You are my best friend and I love you as my sister but not as my girlfriend. Anyway I got eyes set on my Mai Valentine."

(Fast forward.)

The bell announced end of the day.

" Hey Jenny! May I walk you home?" Joey asked when Jenny packed her books.

" Sorry Joey, but I am staying. I have to go to the library to do some research on my homework. Maybe next time ok?" Joey nod and Jenny went to the library.

The library was pretty big. Jenny left her bag and the rose on one of the working table and she went on picking up books of all kinds information about World War II, for her history class. After a long time she has everything she needs. With the stack of books covering her vision she tries to reach the table so she could work on. Walking along the long aisle, not seeing anything from the pile of books, she crushes to something or some one. Jenny fell on the ground as papers flow around and books fall over the place. She looks up and sees a person across her. " Oh, I am very…." She broke off as the person look at her. His dark brown eyes met her gaze as his hand went thru his dark, long, black hair. Jenny was speechless. He looks to be tall as Joey and he had black jeans with black, soft coat.

" Are you ok?" His voice so soft wrap around Jenny. She almost past away but instead she shook her head and start gathering her books. She tries to avoid his gaze.

" I am so sorry. I didn't saw you from the piles of the books…" She reaches for the last book when he grabbed her hand. She looks up and their gaze met again. His warm touch was so delicate like a pedal of roses.

" Here let me help you." He said and he picks up the piles of the books. Jenny didn't know what to say. She was under his spell. He places the books on the working table.

" Thank you…err…what's your name?"

" Sorry, I forgot my manners, I'm Zack." He took Jenny's hand and kissed it. Jenny got red all over the face.

" I'm… I'm…." She tries to say but she is so nervous. Zack went behind and rap his hands around her. He whispers to her ear.

" Jennifer, the girl, that I saw for the first time and fell in love right away in your beauty. Your hair sparkles in the sun like gold, your skin soft as silk, and your eyes like crystal diamonds shows your magnificent beauty." He whispers to her. Zack was charming and romantic. Jenny loses the balance, and Zack holds her in his arms. She was taken by his words and became so light like she was on wings of an angel. She would like to stay like that forever but this romantic scene was broke off by a yell.

" This is a library! Not a place for snuggles and kisses! If you have no other work to do then get out! Out!" It was Ms. Rowley, the library keeper.

" Ms. Rowley please do not yell, this is a library. We just want to check out those books and we will go." Zack said in calm voice. He took the books and put them to check out desk. Ms. Rowley was quiet as she scans the codes and type on the computer.

After couple minutes she put the books in a bag and said, " Have nice day."

Zack took the books and offer Jenny a walk to home. Jenny was surprise that Zack could calm down Ms. Rowley, because she was an angry person when people brake rules of the library or do something wrong in her precious library.

" You are so beautiful…" Zack whisper to Jenny's ear, as he rap one hand around her waist. Jenny was blushing wildly.

' I must be dreaming! This is too perfect.' Jenny's thoughts were rushing fast. They reach Jenny's apartment so Jenny invite him in. None of them suspected that someone is spying on them.

_I hope that you like my story so far.Iknow I write a little chapter, but Iwill tryto make next one longer.Please read and review! Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello everyone! Enjoy!_

The next day Jenny went to the classroom cheerful in daydreaming. She sat in her desk and again spots a new fresh rose. She was blushing and she knew the rose would be from Zack. She sniffed and she happily sighted. She opened the little card that was attached to the rose. It said: ' I'm not Zack or Joey, but follow the instructions and you will get to the glory.'

Jenny blink in surprise. 'Is there more? Who is it? What shall I do?'

Jenny start a ruff day. Teachers were giving lots of homework and lots of studying for up coming tests. Every now and then she was awaken from her thoughts by Seto.

" Don't daydream, pay attention." He would say.

When they got out of the classroom Jenny said, " Thanks for caring." She smiled.

" I don't do this for you, but for my self, because later I don't have time to baby-sit you and answering easy questions you ask."

" Hey I am not a kid."

" To me you are. Do you understand that I have more important things to do than teaching you stuff that you should already know. Like I have…."

" Like taking care of your company." She cut in. "I know with all those numbers, charts, contract you pretty busy. I still don't know how you can manage it and still go to school. Tell the truth, I am really amazed, but don't worry I have no need to bug you anymore. I can ask someone else to help me. Someone nicer and sweeter than you." She huff and went away. Seto stood there dumb stuck like ' what the hell just happened? She turn nice to evil?'

(People were whispering to each other as they pass by.)

On the lunchtime, as usual, Jenny was talking with Joey. She could practically tell him everything and he would understand and keep it as a secret. So Jenny told him her romantic scene at the library, but when she said "Zack", Joey almost choke with water.

" Joey! Are you ok?" Jenny rose from the seat and went to Joey. She pats him on the back to help him out.

" What was the guy's name, again?" Joey asks after he was ok.

" Zack Haldy." Jenny said and went to her seat.

" Oh no… Jenny I don't want you to understand me wrong, but please keep your distance away from him. He is a bad guy to hang around." Joey said seriously.

" What do you mean? He is very sweet and romantic. I don't see nothing wrong in him."

" He is dangerous. He is ten times worse than Kaiba!"

" So in my eyes he is ten times better than Seto."

" Jenny I am serious!" Joey said as he raises his voice.

" Joey stop interrupting my life! You say to not go with this guy or that guy…." She was angry.

Joey cut in. " I would not if you would choose a good guy for once!" He yelled.

Jenny raise from the seat. " I can chose who ever I want! Mutt face!" She grabs her book bag and storm out of the cafeteria.

Everyone at the table froze. Tea covered her mouth with a hand and Tristian whisper. " I knew she was a witch." Joey was in shock. Some people around the table froze too, and then a new talking topic was made.

Some of the sayings were: " Did you hear how she call him?"

" Only Kaiba calls him like that!"

" What a fight! Maybe she is Kaiba's girl?"

"No way! I heard she was angry at Kaiba today!"

Even Kaiba, who was reading a book, look in the direction were the yell came from. He smiles and rose up from the seat. He took his stuff and went out of the cafeteria. No body saw him.

Jenny went outside. She didn't care that it was cold. She wanted to chill out.

" Stupid Joey. It is my life and I decide what should I do with it. I can date who ever I want!" She whispers to her self as she sat on the bench. The wind blow harder and she was colder, but she refuses to go back to school. Soon she starts rubbing her hands to keep herself warm. Then suddenly she felt a jacket covering her. She turns around and to her surprise she saw…. Seto!

" You better go inside before you will catch a cold." He said. Jenny didn't argue with that. They went inside and Jenny gave him the jacket back. The hallways were deserted. Everyone was at lunch.

" Why did you…" Jenny start but Seto shush her.

" This is not right time and place." He whisper and the bell rung. Everyone went to classes.

After couple of long hours the tuff school day was over. Joey and Jenny ignore each other. They were angry at each other. When Jenny opened her locker she discovers a note. It said: " Today, right away after school, a star will shine. Come to the park and you will see who it is. I try to make a run, hide and seek race, but I can't wait that long! I need you in my arms right away. I love you from the first day you came to my life. I even rent a limo for you. It will be waiting for you, one block to the north from school."

' Awww so sweet and finally I can see my secret admire! Haha' Jenny was happy. She quickly run out from the school and headed to limo.

_I made one short chapter today but hey at least it is something. So how it is so far? Please review! Thanks!_

_(P.S. I don't own Yu-gi-oh!)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey I got another chapter! Yay! Enjoy!_

Jenny was hurrying to the limo when her way was block by Zack. She froze and she did not know what to do.

" There you are my sunshine." He smiles. Zack grabbed Jenny's hand and kissed it. Jenny blush. " Let me carry those books for you, my darling."

" Umm… sorry Zack but I don't have time… I… I… I got a meeting…" Jenny's thoughts were going really fast.

" Where and with whom?" He wanted to know.

" Sorry but I don't know it either." Not knowing why she was nervous. She starts walking again when she saw a white limo stopping on the corner. The driver went out and was waiting by the back door.

" May I join you on your quest?" He asks politely.

" I don't want to be mean…." Zack look on her with puppy eyes. " Oh all right. What harm could it be?" Zack smile and he kiss her on the cheek. She blushed wildly.

They enter the limo and they were off. Jenny stared out the window when she felt that Zack placed his hand on her knee. She felt uncomfortable since she is still in her school uniform. ' What is he doing? Oh no! Dirty thoughts!' She shook her head. (Zack is 18 years old.)

" Are you ok sweetie?" He asked. Jenny took his hand and put it to the side.

" I am ok. I was just thinking who is my secret admire."

" Of course it will be me, since I love you very much, my darling." He said and he took Jenny's hand.

" No, it can't be. On the rose it said that I am not Zack or Joey. So it couldn't be you." She said in surprise.

" Oh I am sorry, I forgot that I am not the only one who lost his head because of your magnificent beauty." He smile and he rap one hand around Jenny's waist. Then he pulls her closer to him and he was still holding her hand. Jenny was nervous and felt fear as his face got close to hers. His eyes were hypnotic like snakes eyes, paralyzing her whole body, but then the limo driver stepped hard on the brakes and the spell was broken. As Zack planned to lay a kiss on her red lips, Jenny turns her head and pushes him away. She steps out from the limo. Zack whisper something angrily and went out too.

Jenny walked quickly thru the park. Zack hurries after her. When he catches up with her he said. " I didn't know we were going to the park? If we are here can I show you some think cool? Follow me." He took Jenny's hand again and he starts to run. Jenny had to follow. They went little bit dipper to the woods. Jenny didn't like that at all. After couple of minutes they slow down.

" Zack I like to go back. I don't fell save in here…" Jenny was scared.

" Don't be, my darling." Then suddenly, Zack rap hands around Jenny and knocked her off the feet. As Jenny loosed balance he hold her in his arms and gently putted down on the ground. Jenny pulled her legs up and close together. Zack hold down her hands by the wrists above her head. " I waited so long…" He whispered and wanted to kiss her again, but Jenny refuses it. She struggles and screams, but he is stronger. Then somehow Jenny, with her legs, pushed Zack away. He fells town across her. They both got up at the same time. Jenny without thinking swung a karate kick and hit Zack in the stomach. With pain, Zack fell on his knees as Jenny start running in the direction of the road. Bad luck for her since she got lost and confuse. She panics, and her heartbeat is going faster and faster.

" Help! Somebody! HELP!" She is desperate, as she sees no way out of the woods.

" Don't worry I will help you." Jenny turns around and her face going plate as she sees Zack. She starts to run and scream again. Then Jenny spot a path on the ground made by visiting people, so she follows the trail and she's out of the woods. The trail leads her up to the top of the hill, and dead end. On the bottom of the hill was a pond. Jenny turns and sees Zack couple of steps away from her. When he takes a step forward, she takes one step back.

" Zack let me go." She says in a shaky voice.

" My darling, I just wanted to make you happy, but if I can not have you then nobody will!" He took out a switchblade. Jenny's body was shaking, but it wasn't from coldness, though she was in a school uniform and the cold wind blew, it was from sacredness. With out a second though she screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed in high voice, but that gave a signal to Zack to attack her. As Zack swung the knife, Jenny dogged by taking her last step back. Jenny looses her balance as she stands on the edge of the hill, and fell back ward and still she screamed. She stopped screaming when she rolled down the hill and she fell in to the pond. For the bad luck again this was the one part of the pond where the edge of it was like the edge of a pool. In other words the pond become very deep right away.

Jenny doesn't know how to swim. She tries to stay on the top of the water as she yells for help. Instead going to the shore the water took her away a little bit. Jenny panicked, as she could not fell the bottom beneath her feet. The water was ice cold. After couple of minutes she did not have energy to yell. Her teeth start chattering with cold, as she starts to slow down. She got sleepy. Someone yelled her name. When she looks to the shore she saw a person in white. Though her vision was blurry she smiled, close her eyes and whisper.

" My guarding angel."

When Jenny fell down to the pond, Zack run away. He put his switchblade back to his pocket. When he was in the middle of the hill he past a person in white trench coat. It was nobody others than Seto Kaiba. Their gaze meet, and everything went to matrix. Seto had this cold blue stare that said. ' I am going to kill you!' as Zack had brown gaze that said, ' Too late, Rich Boy, she's dead by now. Hahaha.' After exchanging looks everything went back to normal speed.

When Seto reach the top of the hill, he saw Jenny on the bottom. She was drowning.

" Jenny! Jenny!" He yelled as he run down the hill. When he reaches the bottom, Jenny was slowing down the movements. Then in a split second she was taken away in to the water. " OH NO! JENNY!" Seto took of his trench coat and dive in to the water. (He is a good swimmer.) He reaches Jenny in no time and he took her to the shore. Jenny was unconscious. " No Jenny. You got to be alive!" In no time to loose Seto start to do RCP. "One, two, three…."

He had to repeat it three times when Jenny finally got her breath back and she opened her eyes. She start to cough, Seto turn her side ways so she could split the water out. Jenny heavily breathes as she is in sitting position with her head down. Seto took his trench coat and cover Jenny. She looked up and saw him for the first time.

" Seto?" She was surprise.

" You gave me a hell of a scare there. I wasn't that scared in years." He said. "Common, lets go to the limo before you will get sick." He said and rose up. Jenny tries to rise but her legs refuse it. She is too weak. Seto saw that so he bend down and pick her up. His hand was healed up, but anyway Jenny was light as a feather.

Seto walk along the shore until he found a nice slope to climb. The slope follows to the parking lot where the white limo was parked. It was the same limo that drove Jenny to the park. When they reach the limo Seto placed Jenny gently on the seat. She was sitting up and Seto went to one side of the limo, opened up a shelf and took out towels and blankets. He comes back to her and sits in a seat across of her.

" Take off your sweater." He said. Jenny looked at him in shock and sacredness. Seto saw her expression. ' What a fool I am!' He thinks and he adds. " I didn't mean nothing bad by it only that your wool sweater holds a lot of water. Here have a towel and a blanket." He handed to her the things. Jenny took the stuff, but still no reaction. She was staring at Seto. From her eyes Seto read what she was thinking. " Ok, fine!" He turns and looks thru the window. " Happy?"

Jenny took off the sweater and she wrap herself first in a towel then in a blanket. (She still has her wet shirt on.) "Thanks. You can look now." Seto faced her again. She looks miserable. She was close to cry.

" What's wrong?" He was worry. Jenny covers her eyes with hands and burst in to tears.

" Joey was right I am so naïve! I am such a fool!" She cried out. Seto changed sides and sat by Jenny.

" No you're not." He tried to cheer her up.

" Yes I am. He was right about Zack, and I didn't believe him." Seto gently pat Jenny on the back. " I didn't believe that Zack could actually try to rape me."

" He did WHAT!" Seto yield and was in shock.

" He…he… tried to kill me… because… because I did not want…. to do it." Jenny cried more. Then Jenny without second thoughts throws her self into Seto's arms. Seto at first was shock, but then he hugged he back.

" He will not hurt you again. I will protect you. " He softly whispers to her ear.

After a couple of minutes they reach the mansion. Seto carries Jenny inside the mansion.

" My Lord! What happened? Miss, you look like you been in rumble." Alice (the maid) said as she came, as usual, to help Seto.

" Alice, please prepare a nice hot bath with bubbles and rose aroma for Ms. Taylor." Seto said as he placed Jenny gently on the couch.

" A bubble bath?" Jenny asked.

" What? You don't like it?"

" I like bubble baths…"

" You need to wash your self. Believe me you need it, so I though bath would be nicer than a shower because you could relax in bathtub. Anyway you need some relaxation." Seto smiled.

" Thanks." She smiled. " For everything."

" Your very welcome."

_Well what do you think? Please Review! Oh and big thanks to Pixie (pixie-loves-night) for encouraging me to keep writing the story. Thanks Pixie! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello everyone! Here is another chapter. It is kind of ending of my last chapter. Well…Enjoy!_

The bathroom amazed Jenny when she came in. Room was lit by candles and the smell of roses fill the air. Soft symphony music was playing. The bathroom was big and gorgeous.

" If you need anything, call Alice." Seto said and he went out. He just barely took a step when Jenny yields. Seto panicked and with out thinking he swung the doors open.

" I look terrible! My hair! My face!" Jenny stands in front of a mirror. She had mud all over her face and in her hair she had leaves and grass.

" You are fine. Don't worry it will wash off." As he said that Jenny squeak like mouse in fright. She turns covering her face.

" I do not wish to you to see me like this. I look horrible!" Seto laugh.

" No matter what you wear or what you have on your face you will still be beautiful to me." He said and turns to leave. Then he whispers. "I can't believe I panic for a second, because I thought you got hurt, again." He sights and went out.

Jenny stood there blinking her eyes in to the mirror. ' Did he said I am beautiful to him no matter what? Wow! But hey! What happen to him? Why he is so nice to me?' She thought.

After one hour or even more she got out of the bathtub. She dries her self with a towel and then she wraps her self in a dark blue robe. The only problem was that the robe was too long, but it was soft and cozy. Holding the robes slightly up, so she would not trip she exits the bathroom. Quietly she goes thru the living room. It was 8:45 p.m.

" For couple minutes I though you drown there." Jenny froze and saw Seto on a cough with a laptop. He put away the laptop.

She smiled, " I loose the track of time when I take a bath." She made the gesture that said, ' What can I do?' the long sleeves of the robe hang from her hands as she let go of the rest of the robe. The robe made Jenny look so tiny and sweet. Seto just have to laugh. His laugh was sweet.

" I see that I didn't plan everything so perfect." He rose from the seat and walk toward Jenny.

" What are you talking about? I am not complaining…aaaaa…" She took a step forward, and accidentally she step on the robes. Losing her balance she falls right in to Seto's open arms. He caches her and later he picks her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and their faces grew closer to each other. The spell is on. 'OH MY! This is IT!' Jenny's heart beat goes faster and faster, as their faces got closer and closer. Seto can fell Jenny's breath when then suddenly….

"_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha…._" They both slightly jump as a loud music came from upstairs.

" MOKUBA!" Seto Yield. When he yelled Jenny let go of him and cover her ears. Gladly he was still holding her tight.

" Next time when you going to yell warn me." Seto smile apologetically. He carries Jenny up stairs so she would not trip. He put her gently on the floor.

" Sorry, but I have to take care a little business."

" May I come with you?" Seto didn't reply. He just went straight to Mokuba's room. He opens up the doors.

" I thought I told you to go to bed?"

" Come on big brother. It is Friday? Can I have some fun?"

" Your sleep is…" he broke off, because Jenny just trip.

" Ouch! I knew that would happen!" She grinds her teeth, " But I got an idea!" She stars moving like a baby. She reaches to the door where Seto is standing. He blinks in kind of shock or surprise and gives a hand to help Jenny to get up. "Thanks."

" You are silly and crazy." Seto said. Her face went red from embarrassment.

" Sorry for the music. My hand just slip on the volume controller." Mokuba apologizes to Jenny.

" It is ok. No harm was done, right Seto?" She looks at Seto.

" Err… right… right…"

" So could I stay up a little bit longer? Please?" He looked with puppy eyes on Seto.

" I don't…" Jenny looks at him ' common it is Friday night?' After a second he says "Oh all right. Yes you may stay longer"

" Yes."

" But try to not be so loud. I have to get some rest. Tomorrow I have to go to work as usually."

" Don't worry I will stay up with him…." She barely finishes the sentence because she yawns. She rubs her eyes and she looks so cute, like a little child.

" I guess not." Seto smile. She smiled back and makes a step forward, but again she steps on the robes. Jenny looses her balance but in the last minute Seto caches her and picks her up, again " Don't try walking in this robe again. Tomorrow I will get you a new one. A one that fits perfectly." He softly laughs.

" Ok what's your deal." Jenny asks in sheepish voice.

" What?"

" You are nice to me. Last time when you been nice to me was because your brother…." She yaws.

" We never make a deal to involve you." Said Mokuba in surprise.

" Seto told me he needed a favor of yours…" Jenny yawns again. Mokuba gave Seto a look.

" I…I…" At first he struggles. "Hey give me some break. Can I be nice once in a while?"

" Mmm…sure… you can even be an angel…." Jenny was so tired that she started talk to no sense. Then she fell a sleep.

" Goodnight Mokuba."

" Goodnight." Mokuba said and Seto took Jenny away to the bedroom. When he reaches the room 23, Jenny was sleeping like a baby, snuggled in his arms.

" You are so adorable…" He softly whispers to her ear and tugged her in to the soft bed. After couple minutes of hesitation he bend down and kiss her on the cheek. She smiled thru her dream.

" I love you…." She said thru her sleep. Seto just wondered if she dreams about him.

The morning came. Jenny was awakening softly by a silver bell. She opened her eyes and everything was in glitch. She rubs her eyes softly. " What's going on?" She asks.

" Breakfast is served, my lady." She looks to the direction of the doors and sees Seto with a breakfast tray. He came to Jenny's bed and put down the tray after Jenny sat up.

" What time it is?" She yawns. "And what did I done to deserve this?"

" You are my guest and it is seven o'clock in the morning."

" Seven o' clock! I don't want to be rude but…." Seto cut her in.

" You are not a morning person. I know that but in this house we get up early. Anyway I have to go to work and I wanted to give you this." He went to the closet, took out a white, long box, came back, sat on the bed and gave her the box. "Here I hope that you will like it and I hope this time it will be the right size."

" Seto you didn't have to…"

" Well, you gave me a gift." He pulled his sleeve up and a G-510-6AVER - G-Shock Combi watch was shown. (It was silver and blue.)

" Because it was your birthday."

" Well sooner or later I would give it to you." Seto smiled and she waned to hug him, but he stops her.

" Hey! Watch out! The tray!" He raises his voice and holds the tray.

" Sorry…I forgot…. I never have breakfast in bed before…" She got red all over the face.

" That's ok. Here maybe it will be better if you eat in the dinning room." He took the tray and set it on the night table.

" I guess you right." She got embarrassed that she doesn't know how to eat breakfast in bed. Jenny got out of the bed. " Listen I was just wondering… how come you become nice to me?" She asked.

" Does it matter?" He huffed. " You are my guest."

" Yea, it does matter, because you always made me fell scared, now I fell save…" Seto raise one eyebrow. " Forget it. You are right it doesn't matter." She turns around and starts fixing the bed.

Seto laughed. " You are weird." And he quietly added. " And I guess that's why I like you so much." Jenny froze. She slowly turns her head to face him.

" Pardon me?"

" Oh nothing." He quickly said. Jenny looks in to his eyes. Then she fully turns and puts her hands on her hips.

" Seto, is there something you like to tell me?"

" No nothing."

" You lie."

" No."

" Yes you are."

" No I'm not!" He yelled. " Anyway how do you know that?"

" Well it is in your eyes and anyway you blink too many times when you lie."

" Eh…what?" Jenny softly laughed at his expression. He gave her a look and she stop. " Well look at the time. I have to go. You can stay at the house as long as you want."

" Thanks for the offer, but I have to go to work too. Anyway I have to go and see in what condition the apartment is."

" What do you mean?"

" Believe me it is a crazy life living with Violet. I can't stand her sometimes. Anyway I also have to go and apologize to Joey. Well then see you later."

" What! For what and don't tell me you are still friends?"

" Well he was right about Zack and now thinking about that he can be right about you too." She covers her mouth. ' I shouldn't say that!'

" What the mutt face told you about me?"

" Nothing."

" Tell me!" Seto said angrily now. When it comes to Joey he's temper surely is out of control.

" Well he... he told me to be careful...when I am around you..." She was afraid. Seto took steps forward her and she back away.

" And what he thinks I am? Some kind of lunatic that will rape or kill every beautiful girl that passes by me? Tell him that I am rich and all but money didn't hit my head. I don't go crazy idiotic as he do when he sees food." Jenny is scared as he comes closer to her. " Don't tell me you believe that dog." She nods her head without thinking. "Jenny, Jenny I would never hurt you." He softly says and in split second he rap hands around her. She backs away, and hits the bed. Jenny looses balance and, as she slips on the end of her robe, she knocks Seto off the feet. They both fell on the bed. Jenny was laying on her back as Seto was over her, supported by his hands. They stare to each other eyes as their faces grew closer and closer. Their heartbeats went faster and faster and then... Knock on the door.

As the doors opened Seto tried jump off Jenny fast, but as he did that he fell on the ground. " Mr. Kaiba there is phone... Oh my! Sorry, I think I come in bad timing. " It was Ronald. Unfortunately he saw that there is something going on that he supposed to not to see.

" There was nothing going on we... we..." Seto start but didn't know what to say.

" We been just discussing our health class, we have finals on how to save somebody's life." Jenny just burst out.

" I apologize for the disruption, but Mr. Kaiba you have a phone call."

" No harm was done. Well then see you later Seto."

"Bye." Seto smiled to Jenny and went off.

(After couple of long minutes.)

Jenny was in front of the mirror closet doors. ' I can't believe! Two beautiful moments were he almost kiss me were interrupted. Oh maybe there will be another chance. I hope it will be soon. Wait! OMG! I am really falling in love in Seto. Well I loved him from the first moment when I lay eyes on him. He is tall, smart, strong, and so handsome...' Jenny daydreams and sights as she thinks of Seto. She had on a blue dress. The dress was in that white box that Seto gave her. It was long with long sleeves. It was soft and it was dark blue with little silver dots all over the place, and it was perfect size. It reminded her of the sky. She also liked it because it was simple design, and so beautiful.

The first two morning hours she spends with Mokuba, then at ten o clock, Eddie drove her to her apartment.

To her surprise the apartment was clean. ' Wow. Did Violet really clean the place up? Or I'm hallucinating.' She though as she went in to the apartment quietly as a mouse, but Violet came out from her room.

" Were the hell did you been? I was sick and worry about you! You could have called!" Violet yelled angrily.

' Yea right and I am a glory angel from the heaven.' Jenny though. " Violet I already told you to not worry about me."

" Ok, so were did you been?"

" Oh you know there and here..."

" Nice dress. Where did you get it?"

" Err...um... my mom send it to me."

" Oh it looks lovely on you."

" Sorry, but I have to go to the work." She went to the room and change to her working uniform. Then she took off to work.

The day went fine only she did not see Seto for the rest of the day, and that make her little bit sad. When the night came, before the she fell a sleep, she prayed to the God that she and Seto would fall in love and be forever and ever.

_Okay so how was it? Well I know it is really late right now. It is 11:00 p.m. and I suppose to be in bed long time ago because tomorrow is Saturday and I have to wake up at 7:00 a.m. because of the new episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! On channel nine. I can't miss even one episode because it is the Egyptian saga where there is Kisara. Well anyway, review and have a nice day. Thanks! _

_(P.S. The Lyrics of the song are not mine. Mandy Moore "One Way Or Another" Is the rightful owner of them. I only copy them.) _


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi and enjoy!_

The weekend flew by fast. Jenny was getting ready for school day. After that she took the box of fresh baked, home made cookies. They are for Joey. Jenny didn't apologize yet because he did not answer her calls. She was sad about that because she didn't want the friendship between them be destroyed.

Jenny arrives at school early and she looks for Joey, but he was no near to be found. ' Oh well, I will apologize on lunch time.' She was putting books to the locker when Violet came to her.

" Hey Jenny! Could you come for second? We need your advice." She said. Jenny nod, close the locker, and took her bag. Violet took her to cafeteria where a group of girls were gathered by a table where lots of papers were spread out. " We are making a plan that will help us get the attention of Seto Kaiba."

" He already noticed your group."

" How do you know?" Violet said in surprise.

" Well… um… everyone noticed the SKFC group so he probably did too." Jenny tried to cover up. 'They don't have to know I talk with Seto. Nobody should know that for now.' She though.

" Anyway, we need find a solution that will work quickly because Snowflake Dance is coming soon." Then she turns to the table and took some papers. " What do you think it would be best to wear? Tight, white, above knee dress? Or blue skirts?" She shows the pictures of the clothing.

" They both look good but I would pick blue since he…." She started but then quickly she stop. " I don't know. I don't know his style. I don't even care about him. I am not crazy about him as you are." She said in a voice little bit angry, but in hear heart she knew the truth. That she loves and cares about him.

" Sorry I shouldn't mix you in our plans." Violet said in disgusting voice and the rest of the group said "yea." And make a face that make Jenny fell like she is some kind on weirdo, so she turns to leave. When an idea came to her mind. She turns to face them.

" I only have one question. There is like twenty of you and there is only one Seto, so who will be his girlfriend?" Jenny asks. They all exchange looks, and then Violet speaks.

" Well it will be me since I am the leader."

" Who said that you are the leader?" Red haired girl asked.

" Seto is mine!" Another yield.

All of them start to say, " No! Mine!" And the fight had begun. Jenny quietly back off, and went out living the fighting girls in the cafeteria.

(Fast forward to Lunch.)

First thing that Jenny did, when she entered the cafeteria, was going to apologize to Joey. She went to his table. The whole gang was giggling and laughing. When Jenny came it stopped.

" What do you want?" Tristian asked angrily.

" I came to apologize to Joey."

" Didn't you already cause enough pain to Joey?" Tristian asked again.

" Calling him mutt face was the worst thing you could do to him. You are the worse friend I seen." Tea said. Joey was silent.

'Did I really called him Mutt Face?' she thinks for a second or two as she sees the image of that fight in front of her eyes. She was shock. She really called him mutt face. " Joey I am really sorry. You were right. I should trust you about Zack. I learn from my mistake when it was too late. Here…" She gave him the box of cookies. " This is for my apology. I really didn't want to hurt you. Forgive me, Joey "Joey opened the box. It was full of his favorite home made cookies.

" Men, don't eat them. They could be poison." Tristian said.

" Come on guys. She came to apologize. She is not mean as you think." Yugi tried to defend her. She gave him a smile of ' thank you.'

" Well I will be on my way." She turns and went out of the cafeteria since she was not hungry at all.

In school, today, nothing happened. It was a normal boring school day, except whenever Jenny tried to talk to Seto he ignored her. She tried to talk to him everywhere, but it was no use. Even after school when they were on a parking lot he would not talk to her. Jenny fell more depress and sad. She was walking down the road with her head down. Nothing cheers her up. Somehow she fell empty inside. ' Joey holds the grudge. Seto is angry with me for no reason. What should I do?' She was in deep thoughts when suddenly someone called her name.

" Jenny! Jenny! Wait!" Jenny turns around and saw Zack running to her. Jenny felt a cold sweat running down her spine. She starts to run, but he catches up to her. "Stop! Jenny! Please! Hear me out!" Jenny look around, people surrounded her so if he plans to hurt her again someone will surely help her out.

" Ok, what do you want?" she asks not looking at him.

" Forgive me Jenny."

" After what you did to me? Never!"

He kneels down, takes her hands in his and bags her. " Please Jenny! I didn't mean to do you any harm. I am alone and I was over whelmed of your beauty. I forgot that a world exists. That soul and emotions exist. Please Jenny. I love you with whole my heart and I don't want to loose you. I knew who give you that rose. I knew who send that limo for you. And I got scared that he will take you away from me." He starts to snob.

" Who?"

" Don't you know?" He looks at her in surprise, and the sobbing went away very quickly. (What a bad faker.) " Everyone can see right away it was Kaiba."

"But it's impossible! Even if Seto is nice to me and really sweet I have no chance with him. Our classes are so far away. He's in high class I'm well in low class. And anyway there are better girls for him than me." Then she stop talking and she thinks what she said. ' What the hell I am saying! If he didn't want me he would not even look at me! We almost kiss, TWO TIMES! And I dare say he doesn't love me? He saved me. He hugged me. No, I probably image some things, because he ignored me today.'

"…..come back to me." Jenny came back to earth and look at Zack. She didn't hear what Zack said only the last words "…come back to me." Jenny pulls her hands away. She turns around and with out words she runs away. She ran without turning back. Somehow the emptiness was fill with joy and happiness. 'How I was blind! Why I didn't think about that sooner! He loves me! He fell in love with me!' She reaches the apartment. Like a tornado she burst in to the house, and went to her room. Dancing around the room, so happily, she was in her own world until Violet come in.

" What the heck is going on with you?" She ask with a discuss look.

Jenny spin around hugging her heat shaped pillow. " He loves me! He loves me! I can't believe HE LOVES ME!" She yikes with joy with out thinking who listens to her.

" Who?" Violet was curious.

As she gave the last spin she drop on her bed. Laying on her back, staring at the ceiling, holding her pillow she softly said, " Seto, my sweet Seto."

" WHAT! That's impossible! You must be crazy! Out of your mind! Kaiba would NEVER EVER fall in love with a brat like YOU! You are annoying, pesky, little brat!" She yells at Jenny. Violet knows that Jenny can't defend her self, that she would never yell for her defense and if Violet yells, Jenny always felt miserable. Violet liked to be in control.

Jenny's smile of joy became a smile of evil. She rose from her bed. " What do you know? I actually speak with him and last night I was somewhere where you can only wish you could be, but never be. Anyway why I should tell you?" Jenny said it calmly. She never yells at Violet, but right now she fells victorious. Violet was shock. With a disgusting look, she huff and left. Jenny smiled with a proud smile. 'Now I am in control. I have to see Seto. But how?' She wondered. Then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

" Hey Jenny. How are you?" When Jenny recognizes the voice her mouth drop from shock. It was Seto Kaiba.

" Well…I… I… Everything is ok. How…. how about you?" She was trembling and nervous.

" Ok too. Listen I was wondering if… um… if I could take you out for dinner tonight? Of course if your schedule is not busy."

Jenny's eyes got wide. " Hold an a second." She pulls off the phone and covers the mouthpiece with a hand. " Eeeeekkk!" She shrieks and jumps, two times, with joy to cool off. Then gets serious and takes the phone in place. " Sure that would be nice."

" Great. Oh and one more thing, could you come to Kaiba Corporation? I have to finish some business."

" No problem. Your wish is my command."

" Err… right…. um…I will send a limo for you. Bye." They hung up.

'Your wish is my command? What the hell I was thinking! I need to watch out what I say when I am around him.' Jenny was spending a lot of time choosing the outfit. After a half an hour she choose the dress that Seto gave her. She also put a silver necklace with a three zircons rocks that shine like diamonds. Also she put on earrings, matching the necklace. Heel, black, ankle high shoes and a black trench coat finish the touch. She didn't have to wait for the limo because it arrived at time, as usual.

Snow starts slowly falling from the sky. Jenny watches out the window and smiles. ' It is the first season snow.' She remembers how she played in snow with Adrian, and her cousins. She heavily sights. " I guess this Christmas season I will spend all alone." She whispers to her self. The ride didn't take too long. When they arrive at Kaiba Corporation, the driver opens the doors for Jenny. When she was in front of the glass doors to the building, she hesitates for a while. Two minutes pass. She takes couple of big breaths and when she gathers her courage she goes inside. When she passes the entrance two guards examine her as they ask questions.

" Name, please?"

" Jennifer Taylor."

" What is your business in here, young lady?"

" I would like to see Mr. Seto Kaiba if I may."

" For what business?"

" I am friend of his, and he call me so I came." The guards laugh at her.

" Nice joke."

" It isn't a joke. I'm really his friend and I want to speak with him."

" Then you can go back where you came from." Jenny didn't want to give up so easily, but she didn't want to anger the guards since they are stronger than her. Quickly scanning the room she prays, 'God give me a sign.' And then she spots a person putting a sign that said, " Hiring Secretaries."

She smiles, ' Thank you God.' Jenny burst in laugh, " Hahaha. Yep, I joked around. For real I came to see him about my job in the Kaiba Corporation."

" Job? What job?" They look at each other then back at Jenny.

" For the secretary. Don't believe me? Then look behind." They turn around and they spot the sign. After long minutes they let her in. Jenny walk in to the building and gasp. It was huge inside and all those people where running back and forth with papers and other stuff. Jenny went up to a desk and ask the woman who was sitting in there. " Excuse me? Where I can find Mr. Seto Kaiba?" The woman look at her from the top of her glasses and by the looks on her face, Jenny could read what she thinks of her. (A flirting girl like the girls in SKFC.)

" For what use?"  
" I… I want to speak with him." And after a second she added. "About my new job."

" For that you go to the second floor, examination tryouts, not to Mr. Kaiba."

" Oh, sorry. I didn't know." After a long talk with the woman, Jenny gets the information she needs. Seto's office was on the 36th floor, so Jenny went to the elevator and when to 36th floor.

Jenny walks out of the elevator and sees another desk with another woman sitting behind it. The floor was deserted so Jenny walks up to the desk and asks her, " Excuse me, I would like to see Mr. Seto Kaiba."

" Sorry, he's at a meting right now."

" That's ok, I can wait." She turns to go, but the woman stops her.

" For what use you want to see Mr. Kaiba?"

" I want to talk to him…"

" About what? If it's nothing about business then you can go home." She cut's her in.

Jenny calmly says," I am his friend and what I want to say to him is between Seto and me."

The secretary burst in laugh. " You must be joking! For the first time I hear that Mr. Kaiba has a friend. Hahaha!"

" It isn't a joke. Truly I am his friend."

" Yea and I am Pamela Anderson. Go back home…" The secretary was still laughing. (What a weird person.)

" I refuse to go until I will see Seto Kaiba and I…" She raised her voice.

" What is this?" Someone cuts into the conversation. Jenny turned around and saw Seto.

"Oh hi Seto." Jenny said with trembling voice.

"Jenny I think I called you to see me, not to get a fight with my secretary. "

Jenny got red from embarrassment. She looks at the floor and whispers "Sorry." Then she slowly raises her head and gives a weak smile. 'Nice! Great! I got two embarrassing moments in just an hour and a half. If I keep it up I will loose Seto for good.'

"Cheese! Jenny we already talk about this. You don't have to say sorry for every mistake you made. Come on, let's go to my office." The secretary's mouth fell wide open as Seto smile to Jenny and lead her to his office. When the doors close Jenny start talking first.

" I can see that you are not a friendly person."

" Why? Sit down." Seto sat at the desk as Jenny sat opposite of him.

" Well because when the guards and the secretary, downstairs, asked what is my business here I answer them that I wanted to see you and I am your friend. They burst out laughing. I pass by saying I want to take a job as a secretary."

" Really? Well if you would like a job as a secretary there is couple of open seats for it."

" No thanks, I will stick as the waitress at the Red Sunshine."

" You work there?" Seto look surprise.

" Yea, somehow I have to gather the money to pay a half of my rent and still have for my personal stuff. Of course I could call my mother and she would send me money, but I want to learn to be responsible for my self." A short silent pause came. " Mmmm… Thinking about that maybe I would take an extra job since Violet is mad at me and probably will not speak to me to rest of my life, and that's good, so there could be conflict that I will have to pay a bigger half of the rent, since Violet is in charge of the apartment. I will think about it later and gave you a sign if I decide to take the offer."

"Ok, but why Violet is angry at you?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that you don't have to worry about the SKFC."

" Why?" Seto look at Jenny.

" Because it fell apart today."

" How do you know?"

" Well let's say I had the front seat view to see it happened." She smiled.

" Will you spill it out already?" He sounded annoyed.

" Okay, well today I arrive little bit earlier in school and Violet took me to cafeteria. The SKFC needed my advice about the clothing, because they wanted to flirt with you so they could have you as a date on the Snowflake Dance. They ask me what would you like more: blue skirts with white blouses, or white, tight, above knee dresses."

" How the hell you would know those things?"

" I don't. They just wanted my option. Both styles were really hot looking." Jenny started to talk faster and faster. "I almost make the decisions on the blue skirts, but then I though that if one of them would look really hot in the skirt, you would be attracted to her, and then I would have no chance to try to get you. So I just blasted out that I don't know, I don't care and leave me alone. Then Violet was talking to me making me fell stupid so I headed to the exit. I pause by the exit and I came wit a question. I ask them: there is like twenty of you and there is only one Seto so who will be his girlfriend? " Seto look at her with a look that said 'Okay, I don't know you.' Jenny continued. " And it started. Violet said that it would be her since she is the leader of the group. Then the catfight started in the cafeteria. All of them fighting and screaming 'he's mine! He's mine!' And I just back away slowly and went to my own business. Women, I though boys fight for the girl not girls for a boy." She sights and she relaxes in a seat.

" So you are the main destructor of the SKFC and Violet is mad about that?" Jenny tilt her head back, closes her eyes and smiles.

" Yes and plus that I told her something that I realize, today, thanks to Zack." She looks at Seto.

" Don't tell you talk to him."

" He founded me. I didn't look for him. Anyway I run away…."

" Good choice." Seto whisper.

" …after he apologize to me for what happened in the park. He said that he did it because he was overwhelm with my beauty and lost his mind. Yea right, I'm not pretty as any other girl." She looked sideways and stared at the wall hypnotize. "Anyway he was quicker, than me, to figure out who gave me the roses and send that white limo. So he said that he was so scared, that you would take me away from him. Then I realize the truth, and I cannot believe I was so blind." Silent fell.

"What the truth?" Seto broke the silence and then Jenny realized what she said, " Oh look on the time. I got to go. Bye." She rises from her seat and she turns to leave, but Seto rose too. He quickly caught her hand.

" Come on. I know you forget stuff, but not that quickly." Jenny looks at him. " We have dinner together. Remember?"

" Oh, sorry, I forgot." She blushes.

" Jenny, not again." He huffs.

" Ups! Sor…" She brakes away by covering her mouth.

" That's better." He smiles and they left together.

_Sorry for not updating for soooo long. I was busy. Very busy with my exams and some other stuff too. Well I hope that you enjoy the story so far. I will try update as fast as I can. Please read and review. Thanks! _


	14. Chapter 14

_Well what can I say? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And well enjoy the chapter._

Jenny and Seto were driving in a limo. Jenny was sitting on the side seat as Seto sat on the back of the limo.

"Seto um... will Mokuba join us?" Jenny asked cautiously.

" Nah, he has his own plans."

" Seto?"

" Yes?"

" I was thinking for a long time and I was wondering about…" She swallows hard, and looks at her hands as she nervously plays with them. "…The events that were happening lately and I came to a thought that I…I…um… that you…" she broke off. Silence fell for long time, until Seto couldn't stand it anymore.

" Well? What's your point?"

" Why were you avoiding me today at school? Is it because I said sorry to Joey? Or did I did something that disappointed you?" She changes the subject. 'How to ask him if he really loves me?' The question is stuck in her head.

" Slow down, one question at a time. I didn't fell like being annoyed by you today so I avoided you, but then I came to a thought that I want to know you better. And yes you disappointed me by making up with that mutt face. Why do you want be friends with something that pathetic?"

" Hey Joey is one of my best friends." She heavily sight. " Well not anymore since I lost him, and again I am all alone in this dark, cruel world."

" Hey is not that bad. Take it from me. I am alone and I'm fine with that."

" Yea? Then I suppose Mokuba is an invisible ghost?"

" I meant friends not family members." Seto angrily whisper and it may Jenny shiver.

" Well at least you got a family and I got no body. Christmas Eve is coming and I am so far away from my family. Christmas was always my favorite holiday, and this year, for the first time, I will spend it alone." She looks out the window as the snow was falling down from the sky. Then she smiles. Suddenly she starts to hum a church melody, one of Christmas songs. Seto watch her, as she was looking thru the window and humming, "_Holly Night."_

They reach their destination. Seto, as a gentleman, helped out Jenny to get out of the limo and later he led her to the restaurant. Jenny was so amazed. 'Today I fell like a move star. No...even better!' She holds on to Seto's arm until they had been seated at the table. The place was elegant. Jenny took off her coat and placed it behind her. Then Seto notice the dress.

" You look nice." He said to her.

Jenny stopped exploring the place with her gaze and look at Seto. She smiled. " Thanks." Then she remembers the dress. " Oh and thanks for the gift. The dress is lovely."

" I'm glad that you like it." He smirk and Jenny little blush. The waiter came and gave them menu cards. Jenny didn't have a clue about some of the meals. The only meal she knew was Chop Suey. Seto put his menu down as Jenny was still searching.

'What should I do? Should I pick Chop Suey or something else? Wow look at the prices of the food!' The prices were pretty high.

" Did you pick something?"

"Eh? I'm sorry?" She looks over the side of the menu card and looks at Seto.  
" Did you pick something?"

" Not yet, um... what did you pick?"

" My usual favorite meal Beef fillet with foie gras sauce."

" Oh ok." She hides behind the menu. ' I have no idea what that is. I'm going with Chop Suey. Hey I wonder what's that?' She spots a meal call Oden.

" Seto?"

"Yes."

" What's Oden?"

" You want to order that?"

" No, I just wanted to know what it is. I came across Oden many times and still I have no clue what it is."

" Trust me you don't want to try it, unless you like a stew made by simmering fish dumplings, fried tofu, eggs, and vegetables?"

" Blah, I fell sorry that ask. Oden surely will go on my list of dislike foods."

" Welcome to the club. Oden is my least favorite food." The waiter came.

" May I take your orders?"

" Yes, I would like Beef fillet with foie gras sauce."

" And the lady?"

" I would like Chop Suey, and a glass of Coca - Cola please."

The waiter look suspire as Seto though ' I should have warn her.'

" Err yes. The meal will be served in few minutes." He went away. Seto look at Jenny.

" What?"

" Jenny, in this restaurant only kids order coke. People like you and me order wine."

" Sorry I didn't know that. I'm first time in luxurious restaurant."

" You are?"

" Well if you don't count the wedding of my far, far, far away cousin Clara, and a supper with Adrian in France. Anyway I don't like wine."

" Why?"

" Last time I drink it I was sick for couple of days. Or it was champagne? I don't remember." Seto just smile at Jenny's expression.

Couple of minutes pass and their food was served. Seto was busy with the food, when Jenny took out her memo book and under a table she tried to write. 'Seto's favorite meal is Beef fillet with foie gras sauce, and least favorite food Oden.' She looks at Seto who was looking at his plate while cutting beef. Jenny looks back at her memo and wrote. 'He's so cute! But he looks cuter in the white trench coat than in the black tuxedo.' She giggles.

" What are you doing?" He asks.

" Nothing." Jenny quickly said. Seto gave her a look. " It's private. So what do you want to know about me?" She tried to change the subject while hiding her memo book back to the pocket of her trench coat.

" Well I don't know. I just want to spend some time with you that's all."

" Oh ok." Jenny had no topic to talk at all so the meal was silent.

After the meal Seto suggested to go to his house for a while. Jenny did not argue with that. They were in a limo when Seto ask Jenny if he can see her trench coat. Jenny gave him her coat.

" I bough it two weeks before I came her. I love it so much, because it's warm, soft and cool."

" It is made from good material." Seto slip his hand in to the pocket and took out the memo book. " Mmm… and now we will see what you been scribbling under the table."

" NO!" Jenny throws herself in to his direction. Seto open the little book and as he moved it away from Jenny's reach he tried to read it. Moving side to side he read. „… 'favorite meal is Beef fillet with foie gras sauce, and least favorite food Oden.' Yes that's true…"

" Give it back!" Jenny struggles with him but he holds her down and continues to read. " 'He's so cute!' Mmmm…. 'But he looks more cuter in the white trench coat than in the black tuxedo'." Jenny froze Seto looks at her. " Do you really think so? That's why you giggle?" Jenny start to panic.

" Umm…" She tries to escape with some talk, but her lips are silent. Then suddenly, as the limo took a sharp turn, she slips on her coat (which was on the seat under her right hand) and she fells on Seto. Jenny pulls off him, but he raps hands around her. They stare into each other eyes. There is emptiness in their minds, no thoughts rushing as their faces got closer and closer. Seto's lips touch Jenny's lips. They kiss for the first time, a delicate kiss. Both of them close their eyes. Jenny felt her body trembling of excitement as the felling came over her that she never felt it before. It was a felling of joy and excitement mix together with fright and adventure, plus fireworks exploding like on the forth of July. Seto felt similar. The kiss lasted for a minute, or more, because wanted or not they had to break the kiss. After that they look at each other for a second and turn heads opposite sides blushing. Then Jenny realizes that she is still laying on Seto, so she quickly jumps off and sits by him breathing deeply. Both of them look away and they blush heavily.

' HE KISS ME!' Jenny's thoughts start to rush as she realizes what had happened. She touches her lips. ' I can't believe he really kiss me. We kiss!' If she would be alone right now she would scream of joy. ' He loves me! HE LOVES ME!' They both have been silent for the rest of the ride.

Mokuba was happy to see Jenny again since Jenny is the only one around who loves playing video games with him. (It is not easy to find good friends when you are rich.) Seto went to his office to work as Jenny and Mokuba went to play video games.

" Cheese and crackers! You beat me again! How do you do that?" Asked Jenny after loosing another round in _Need For Speed Porsche Unleashed_ (real game!)

" It's mine little secret." Mokuba smile.

" Don't worry, sooner or later I will find out your little secret and I will win."

" You are already wining something greater."

" What? What are you talking about?" Jenny looks surprise.

" Oh, you know, or at leas you will know soon." Mokuba gave her the evil smile.

" Come on Mokuba tell me." She looks with the puppy eyes.

" Now I know how my brother fells when I give him that look." He sights. "Well I can tell you that you are the first girl to come this far. Seto must really like you. He is not too friendly. So if you keep up, whatever you do, you will surely win him. Just don't tell him I told you that ok?"

Jenny smiled. " Your secret is safe with me."

The time flew past by fast. It was 9:00 p.m. when Seto drove Jenny to her apartment. They been silent until Seto spoke first.

" You know I was thinking and I came to conclusion that if you want you can spent holidays with us." He said without looking at her.

" That would be great. I would love to come if your parents don't mind?" Seto froze for a second or two. His face went serious. " I'm sorry…. I didn't… know…. I really…." She struggles and later she covers her mouth with her hand.

" You don't have to be sorry for me." He said angrily. " My parents are dead, and no body should fell sorrow for me."

" But I do." Escaped Jenny's mouth, and again she cover her mouth. Seto was still angry, but he did not say anything. After five minutes he stop the car right in front of the apartment building. Jenny was ready to go, but she turns to Seto and look at him. He was looking straight in front of him. Jenny really felt bad. 'I never knew Seto didn't have parents? I never saw them, so I thought they were busy at work or something.'

" Seto?" She gently put her hand on top of his hand. " I didn't mean to hurt you. I am really sorry." Seto look at her.

" Nobody spoke about my parents before, since everyone knows the story. I forgot that you are not from here. " He took her hand into his. His blue eyes were deep in sadness, but his face stayed emotionless.

" Seto, what can I do to make you happy?"

" Nothing. I don't want you to be mix with my problems." He said in serious voice.

" Okay, but if you need anything I will be there for you."

" Why I would go to you?"

" Because I love you." Seto's expression softens. He loosens up. Jenny took her hands out of Seto's hands and opens the doors to leave.

" Jenny…"

" Yes?"

" I… I love you too." She smiled at those words and left the car.

_I will up date as fast as I can. Thanks for keeping reading my story. Oh and one more thing. I just remember something funny. I have a black trench coat, that is long allthe way to the floor,and I go everywhere with it and one time I went to a mall with my brother. I was checking out some great shoes on high hells. I ask my brother, " How do you think, how would they look to my black dress?" And he answers me, " I don't know. I never saw Batman in high hells before." _


	15. Chapter 15

_Here you go…another chapter, enjoy! (P.S. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!) _

Days flew by fast. Jenny and Seto arrange some private meetings so they could know each other better and anyway just spend time together. They wanted to be together but they didn't want to everyone to knew they were together, anyway they were just friends. To avoid suspicion in people they stop talking in public places. Sometimes they had to be mean to each other. (Only Seto since Jenny wasn't good at that.) Joey accepted Jenny's apology and they become friends again. Zack still tried to get Jenny, but she avoided him. School went great for Jenny, but the work horrible. She had to quit it. One of the workers, Kate, took Jenny to motel once in a while to work as maids. The only problem was that the motel was very far from Jenny's apartment, and Seto wasn't happy about Jenny's new work, but oh well he did not decide what she can do or not. Seto knows how Jenny gets angry when someone controls her life.

One day Jenny had to stay in the motel a little bit longer since others went out quickly and there was still job to do. Jenny was cleaning the rooms until midnight. She was so tired and wanted to go home, but there was a problem there wan no more bus rounds that would take Jenny home. The last one was at nine o'clock. It is far for Jenny to walk, and anyway it is too cold. She was dress in a maid's outfit. It is a black skirt with some white and a big bow on the back. Anyway she had her trench coat. Jenny thinks of calling someone that will pick her up, but who would pick her at this time? 'Maybe Seto is still awake? He always stays late in work.' She starts to write a message to Seto. ' Seto, if you are still awake call me, Jenny.' She sends the message. Five minutes pass when her phone calls.

" Hello?"

" Hey Jenny, why are you still awake?" Seto asked in a little bit worry voice.

" Umm…. Seto if it wasn't any trouble, could you give me a lift to my apartment from my work?"

" Sure I will be right there." They hang up.

Seto arrive after couple of minutes. Jenny was really tired, that she yawns very often.

" Sorry that I bother you." Yawns, " I had to stay for over time."

" Not at all. I was just finishing my work at Kaiba Corp. when I got your message." Jenny closes her eyes and fells a sleep right away. Seto didn't disturb her. When they arrive at the apartment, Seto didn't want to wake her up so he took out her keys out of her purse and he pick Jenny up. She slightly wakes up, but Seto shush her like a baby, so she snuggles in to him. Seto had little bit trouble with opening the doors, but he manage to get in without waking up Jenny. Anyway she was sleeping deep as hard rock, but soft as a kitty. Seto quietly pass thru the apartment and went to Jenny's room. He placed her gently on the bed and carefully took off her coat and shoes, and he didn't dare to remove more of her clothing. He covers her with a blanket. Jenny sleeps so peacefully that it makes Seto sleepy too. It makes him dizzy and tired. Sitting down on the bed he thinks ' I will just sit for while so the sleepiness will pass and then I will go. I can't drive in this condition.' He yawns. ' Maybe I will lie down for a while. It will pass…' There was space on the bed so Seto lay down. In a second he fell a sleep right away.

Morning came. The sun climb up on the sky and its rays slip in to Jenny's room. They fell on Jenny's face waking her up. She smiles and then yawns when she fells something under her head and her hand. It wasn't a pillow, but was kind of soft. It smell sweet, but it wasn't roses. Jenny opened her eyes, rose up a little and turns her head up. She is still in sleepiest mood, she sees Seto, and smiles.

" Good morning Seto." She said and Seto slowly woke up.

" Good morning." He replied in sleepiest mood. Jenny lay down her head back on his chest still smiling. Then after a second, both of them open their eyes wide and rose up quickly. They look at each other and scream as they realize where they were.

" What are you doing here!" Seto yelled.

" Me? It is you who is in my bed!" Jenny scotch to the wall and rolls legs up to her chest, covering her self with a blanket. Seto got off the bed. " What were you doing in my bed?" She asks, but before she let Seto speak she jump off the bed and rush to the doors locking them. Seto in shock watch her.

" Jenny…."

" Shhhh!" Jenny shushes Seto and place ear to the doors. She hears steps rushing in her direction. " Be quiet and don't say a word!" She whispers to Seto as she backs away from the doors. Then in sudden, a bang came from the doors.

" Jenny open the door."

" I can't."

" Why? What's going on? Why were you screaming?"

" There is nothing wrong." She panics.

" Yea right, like I am going to believe that. You scream like there was a fire or something. Now open the door."

" No."

" Why? Are you hiding something there?" Violet was getting angrier. Seto opened his mouth to speak, but Jenny quickly covers his mouth with her hand.

" Ahhhh!" Jenny screams in high voice that Seto had to cover his ears.

" What's going on!" Violet yells.

" M-M-MOUSE!"

" WHAT! AHHH! KILL IT!" Violet yells and runs away. In a distance Jenny and Seto hear doors crash. Jenny starts to laugh.

" And that's how you get rid of Violet."

" But did you had to scream?"

" Yea, I needed to put a great effect. Would she run away if I said 'I see a mouse. Boo. Run away.' Would she?"

" In that voice I don't think so."

" The mouse frightens Violet. Anyway back to the subject. What were you doing in my bed?" She cross her arms and lean weight on one leg.

" Well I didn't mean to fell asleep. My head start to hurt so I just wanted to lie down for few seconds so the sleepiness would go away. Seeing you sleeping so peacefully made me sleepy. It is not my fault that I was tired."

" Okay, okay. I hope that was the firs and last time you did that."

" What's your problem? There was no harm done."

" Yea but next time it will not be so lucky." She went to a closet and took out black pants, t-shirt, dark blue sweater.

" Lucky? What are you talking about?"

" Forget it. Never mind what I said."

" You are weird."

" I know that." She huff and went out to the bathroom to change.

" Wrrr… Women." He huff.

After couple of minutes (actually half an hour) Seto took Jenny for a breakfast to a restaurant. It is weird. How many times they argue that many times they grow closer together. It was a peaceful morning, almost no people outside so Jenny suggests a walk thru the park. Winter is now, but still the park look lovely covered by white snow. They took a path thru the woods. Jenny got little frighten, Seto saw her reaction. As they walk side by side, he slips his hand in to Jenny's.

" Maybe we will turn back and go somewhere else?" Jenny nod and they turn back to the limo. Seto didn't let go of her hand; anyway Jenny was holding him too. She blushes when she realizes that she is holding his hand, but she didn't let go.

Days pass and Christmas came.

Jenny spends Christmas Eve with the Seto and Mokuba. The mansion was lovely decorated and in living room there was a big Christmas tree, decorated in all beautiful ornaments. They had a great meal. It is a prefect holiday that there are no words to describe how everything is so lovely.

" I can't believe I am spending Christmas Eve here."

" Why?"

" It fells like I am in some kind of a dream. This is too beautiful to be a reality."

" Well you not dreaming." Seto said as all of them finish the meal.

" Are you both done with the meal?" Mokuba was impaction. Seto look to Mokuba to Jenny. Jenny politely nod.

" Yes we are done." He sight.

" YAY! That's mean…. It's time for presents!" He got up and run to the tree. Seto with Jenny got up and went behind Mokuba. They all sat on the floor beside the tree. Mokuba was digging thru the gift and found a round box with holes and it was tied by a red ribbon. " Seto, since it's Jenny's first Christmas Eve with us, I think she should open the gift first."

" I agree." Seto nod and Mokuba put the box in front of Jenny. " It is from us both."

" Thank you, but…" Then the box jump and Jenny got little bit frighten. She carefully opens it. As she opened, a small, white and black puppy with a huge, blue ribbon, pop his head up. "OH! IT'S ADORABLE! So cute!" She took him out. It was a Shepherd puppy.

" Merry Christmas Jenny!" Both Kaiba brothers yelled.

" Thank you very much. He so cute! I always dream to have a Shepherd dog." Jenny placed the dog on the floor. The pup tried to walk, but the big, blue, ribbon was too heavy for him. He trips every couple of steps. It was so cute. Jenny took off the ribbon, and the puppy was happy about that. " I also have gifts for you two. They are tinny since I had no clue what do you both like." First gift she gave to Mokuba. It was little and flat.

" Cool! A new, racing, video game! I am going to try it right away!" He said after he unwrap the gift.

" Hey! Little bro! You will need this!" Seto gave him a square box. Mokuba unwrapped the gift.

" Sweet! A new driving wheel controller! Thanks!" Happily he said and took off to his room. Jenny gave Seto a gift.

" Jenny you didn't have to." Seto said and Jenny gave a little blush.

" It is just a little gift. I hope you will like it." He opened the gift. It was his portrait. He was dress in Battle City trench coat and in surprise to him he was smiling on that portrait.

" Thanks, it's nice."

" Do you like it?"

" Err… Yes, yes…very much."

" Anyway that's not all, turn to the back…" Seto turn to the back and his eyes widen. On the back there was a card of Blue Eyes White Dragon in a card protector. " … I read your bio on the internet and after reading that you force people to bankrupt to get those cards so I thought that it must be special to you to have them. So I am giving my Blue Eyes to you. Adrian told me to keep it, not let any body to see it or touch it, but I don't want it. Tell the truth I am freighted by that beast." Seto was speechless for couple of minutes.

" T-t-t-thank you" He manages to say. Then suddenly…

"Missile Toe! Missile Toe! Two people meet under it had to kiss each other!" It was Mokuba who appear, like a ghost, standing by Jenny and Seto. He put Missile Toe up between them. As they notice it they blush and look away. " Common, you don't have a choice. You are under a Missile Toe." He smiles. Jenny and Seto look at each other and slowly both of them move closer, and closer. Jenny blush heavily. When they got close to each other they raise their heads to kiss. Seto's delicate lips touch Jenny's and again the incredible felling come over them. Jenny wish this moment would stay forever and ever, but it didn't. After they broke the kiss they been silent for a few minutes and then they start talking again. The rest of the night was great.

_So how is it so far? Please review. Anyway... HAPPY NEW YEAR 2006!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Well what can I say? It is the same old thing: Enjoy the chapter and disclaimer I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Thanks for the attention now let get on with the chapter._

(It is December 25.)

Jenny wakes up slowly. She starches out like a cat, gets of the bed and she puts on her red dress, that she wore yesterday on Christmas Eve, since she slept over at the mansion. Quietly she gets out of the room, but Seto was in the hallway so he came up to her.

"Good morning." She smiled.

" Good morning." He replays back. " May I escort you to the dinning room?" Jenny blink in surprise. There were no words she could say so she just nods 'yes'. Seto gave her had for the escort and they walk down the stairs.

'What happened to him? I though he was polite but not that much….' She broke of her thoughts when she notices that they are going different way. " Um… Seto? Isn't the dinning room the other way?" She point behind herself.

Seto look at her confuse. " No, not at all. I know you forget easily, but not that fast?"

" Oh ok. It is your house, not mine so I don't know what where is." They were in front of white doors when Seto let go of Jenny.

" Sorry I forgot to do something. I will be back in a sec. You just go ahead I will join you later."

" Ok." Jenny opens the doors. It was dark in the room. " Hey! Seto! Before you go where is the light switch?"

" Just clap two times." He said and he disappears behind a corner. Jenny goes into the dark room and claps two times. The lights went on and with it…

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENNY!"

" Ahhhh!" Jenny got scared at first and then after catching some big breathes she sees Mokuba, Alice, Ronald and Eddie. (Sorry I forgot to mention it last time. Jenny made friends with Alice, Ronald and Eddie.) " What…? When? …How?"

" It is your birthday today." Mokuba said.

" But…but…but how did you know? I didn't tell anyone my birth date. Not even Violet who knows everything or Joey who is my best friend." She was shock. Seto came behind her and put a hand on her head and mess with her hair. He did that as if she was a little kid.

" There is something like a computer and a connection call Internet."

" Yea, but I never give out my real identify on the net? Unless…. THE SCHOOL!"

" Yep, the school has all the information and anyway it is easy to find your fake identify on the Internet."

" You hack in to school grounds? What if you got caught! You could have just simply asked for it." Seto laughed.

" Oh Jenny, Jenny... You have so much to learn. And anyway if I asked you it wouldn't be a surprise." He smirks. The rest of the day went just perfectly great. Jenny almost party all day because later in the day she told Joey that it is her birthday, so he took her to a club. They dance for the rest of the day and some of night too.

Couple of days past, and Jenny was freaking out badly. The first semester pass by and her grades are poor. She didn't study so much as she use too since her mind is set on Seto. Whenever she has a moment she dreams about him, because she fell in love with him. When Seto accidentally saw her report card he was asking if she needs some help, but she refuse it saying, "I got everything under control." For real she did not but she didn't want to admit it to Seto, because she felt so ashamed that she is not intelligent. 'I don't want him to think I am stupid, because then there is no way he will love me, and so far everything is going so well.' She though, but anyway it didn't work for her to work alone. Seto use force on Jenny for the information to come out. He was angry that she was lying to him. It seems like ages pass that Seto actually wanted to help someone. That was kind of weird. Anyway Jenny was coming for weekend to Seto's house for studying. Seto was kind to help her to study, but he was a tuff tutor. From 5:00 p.m. Friday to Sunday 9:00 p.m. she had to study. Brakes where only for meals and bathroom. Even in nights she slept only a little since Seto force her to study. He had a yardstick and every time when Jenny fell asleep in front of her book he smack the yardstick on a table so loud that Jenny awake with a jump and panic. Two weekends past like this and Jenny start cursing at Seto. He wasn't so good guy inside as Jenny though he was, instead he was evil, cold hearted, jerk that everyone was talking about. Jenny was just pilling up the anger for him inside of her since she still wanted to go out someday with him, so she didn't want to anger him. 'Do not rock the boat.' She keeps that in mind. On the third week Seto told her to study and do as she did last times unless she wants to pay consequences. Seto went to work so Jenny was on her own. First she study and did as he told her to do, but in early afternoon she gave up.

" I give up! I am not studying anymore!" She raises up slams a book on the table. Angrily she walks around the table. " He thinks he's my father or something? What he's going to do when I will stop to study? Ground me? Hahaha, that's would be funny. Throw me out? Well that would be painful since I don't want to loose him, since I love him. Mmmm…" She pauses. " For get it! He treats me worse than a bad behave dog! Wrrr just let me get hands on him…Wrrr.." She takes some deep breaths. "I will get something to drink and chill out. Maybe when I will cool down then I will go back to study." Jenny went out of the room and when down to the kitchen. On the way she passes Mokuba who was putting together a model of a plane. Actually he was almost done, so he was painting it. "Hey how it is going?"

" It's great! I am almost done with the plane."

" It looks great! Nice job!"

" Thanks, so how's going with the studying?"

" Horrible." She let out a sight. " Tell the truth I fell so sorry for you. Seto can be sweet and all, but when comes to studying he's tuff! My head is so pack with the information that it hurts a lot." She takes glass of juice and comes out to talk more to Mokuba.

" Don't blame it on him. He was…um... he has harsh memories of the studying…."

" So now he's taking on me? I will remember that when it comes to the pay off…"

" Just don't tell him I told you that!" He cuts in.

" Don't worry I won't." She takes a sip of juice. " Anyway if I was you I would put an old news paper, not just paper towel, just to be secure if the pain spills."

" It's fine, and anyway I am almost done."

" Ok, just don't spill the paint. Could I watch TV before your brother comes home?"

" Sure." Jenny put on TV and after an hour (or more) she went to the kitchen to put away the glass and later to go up stairs when…

" NO!" Jenny rush to the living room.

" What happened?"

" My brother is going to kill me! I spill the paint!"

" Don't panic." Jenny took a wet paper towel and tries to wipe the mess away. "Bring me more wet paper towels and dish wash soap." Mokuba got the things and gave them to Jenny. He was panicking. " Don't panic, he's not going to kill you. He will yell and that's all. Well he is scary that way, but it's ok." She tries to calm him down as she cleans the table from green paint. " There, it's clean, and he will never find out about this…."

" Yes he will! Look at the carpet!" Jenny looked at the light gray carpet and sees two green spots on it. Then Mokuba looks at him self and sees that he is also dirty with the paint. Jenny notices that too.

" Ok take off that shirt and gave to me. I will take care of it. You go quickly and find Alice before the paint dries on that carpet. She will take care of it." Mokuba took of the shirt and gave it to Jenny as she hurried to the bathroom sink. She put medium water on and she tried to wash the paint but it didn't let go. She tried soap. The paint went out, but not completely. Mokuba, after getting Alice and telling her what to do, came to Jenny.

" Is it gone?" He was scared.

" Not completely…"

" I'm toast."

" Wait I got an idea. Give me a toothpaste."

" What for?"

"Trust me it will work." Mokuba rush up stairs to get the toothpaste, and quickly he came down to give it to Jenny. Jenny put some of the toothpaste on the paint stain.

"What are you doing?"

" A little home made trick." Jenny washes the shirt and rinses it out. " Ha! As I tough so, toothpaste always washes away the toughest stains away." She proudly smiles then she hears a car. " Mokuba what times is it?" She asks Mokuba as she gives him the shirt. (He gave it to Alice so she can put it for drying.)

" Five forty five." Jenny rushes to a closest window that faces driveway. She looks thru the window and sees a limo pulling up to a stop.

" Oh no, Seto is home! Listen nothing happened and I was up stairs studying the whole time, ok?"

" Ok." Jenny rushes up stairs. She barely closes the doors when Seto came in.

" Hey brother! How the work went today?" Mokuba ask him when he saw that Seto notice the closing doors up stairs.

" It was usual normal day. How's Jenny?"

" She's fine…" Seto gave him an awkward look so he quickly adds, " I mean when the last time I saw her… an hour or two ago when she came down to drink some water…. and she went up stairs to study again. She's been studying for the whole day."

" Really?"

" Yea…"

" Wow she's tuff. I actually thought that she will drop the books right away when I left." Seto went up stairs to his room as Mokuba let out a sight of a relief.

In Seto's room there are doors to another room that has all the monitors that show around the house. When Seto went in to that room his first though was, 'Now I will see if she actually study.' He put the tapes to rewind mode. After the tapes finish rewinding, Seto put them on fast play. His eves were set on Jenny as she was moving, tilting her head one side to another, turning pages, switching books etc. He was watching in that mode until he saw Jenny rise. He rewinds a little and press play…

" I give up! I am not studying anymore!"… He sees Jenny as she was doing monologue. " So that's how it was?" He says to him self and watches Jenny as she exits the room. He looks at the screen that plays the scene in living room. He listens little bit to Jenny's conversation with Mokuba and then he puts it on fast play. " As I though she didn't study…" He whispers as he sees Jenny watching TV. Then his attention was grab by Jenny and Mokuba doing something around the table so, again, he rewind a little and press play …

" My brother is going to kill me! I spill the paint!"… He watches as Jenny quickly cleans up the table and thinks fast on everything she does. For every situation she had an idea and a solution. Seto stops the tape when Jenny said that Seto is home." They are so busted!"

(Meanwhile…)

Mokuba took his plane model up stairs and he took out the book to read. Suddenly as he was reading he though, 'I have a feeling that we forgot about something, but what? The table is clean, carpet too. The shirt is in drying. What did we forgot? Mphm…Oh no…' "TAPES!" Mokuba says out loud, and then Seto yells. Also in the same time as Mokuba was thinking, Jenny was thinking too.

When Jenny bust in to the room she trip. She quickly gets up, sits and opens a random book so it looks as she's studying. Jenny rubs her hand that she fell on as she holds her breath in when she hears footsteps outside the door pass by. When she heard the doors close she let out her breath in relief. After that she reads the book. Then a thought came to her. 'I got a felling that we forgot something, but we take care of everything, unless there were cameras in the mansion and there probably are…oh no! We forgot the…' "TAPES!" She says out loud with a fright, and then she hears Seto yells. (Mokuba and Jenny yelled 'tapes' in the same moment.)

" MOKUBA! Come here! Right NOW!" He yells so loud that almost the whole house shakes.

' Oh great, I'm dead.' He comes out of his room.

" JENNYFER! You TOO! Come over here right now!" Seto Yells again.

"Oh great, I'm dead." She squeaks and comes out of her room. On the hallway she meets Mokuba. " We are busted." She whispers and he nods. They are in front of the doors. " Who's going in first?" Mokuba look at her with a look that said something like 'not me' or 'I am afraid to see him' so Jenny said, " I will go first…" Jenny slowly opens the door and pops in her head. " Yes?" She says quietly.

" Come in. Come over here." He was angry. Mokuba with Jenny walked in and they are scared as Seto angrily look at them. " Now both of you are getting punish. Mokuba you are grounded for the whole month. No video games or TV…"

" Come on Seto. It was just paint. Accidents happened and he is still a little kid…" Jenny speaks up.

" Be quiet!" Seto snaps at Jenny. She becomes silent as a rock.

" Seto she did not do anything wrong. It was my fault… I wasn't careful…"

" You are not only getting busted by the paint! You are getting grounded because you lied to me!" Mokuba looks at the floor.

" Seto he didn't meant it. I told him to lie. I told him to cover me up because…." Seto gave her the angry look and she become silent.

" Mokuba you are dismiss." He said coldly to Mokuba without taking eyes of Jenny. Mokuba went out quickly. " So… you went away from studying and you told my brother to lie to me?"

" I…I… I didn't mean any harm… it's just…"

" I don't want to hear your explanation. For your punishment you will be pack with books for the spring break…"

" WHAT! There is no way you are making me studying for the whole two weeks like I do on weekends with you!"

" Well you shouldn't break my rule then."

" THAT'S IT! It's over! You will not tell me what should I do." Jenny turns and was ready to go out when Seto stop her.

" And that's why I don't help people. They don't give the respect back." He said coldly and angrily.

" You call this helping? I was treated like bad trained dog! Pushing force on someone to study is no helping at all!" She runs out of the room. Seto was left with a shock face. Jenny was the first person to stand up to him like that.

Jenny after packing her stuff went outside. " Eddie will you gave me a lift to my apartment, please?"

" Sorry Miss, I just had orders from Mr. Kaiba that say I can't take you. I'm very sorry."

" That's ok. It's not your fault." She looks in the direction of the mansion and she saw Seto looking thru the window. " That's fine! You know! That's totally fine! You can play your game Mr. Kaiba! But I am out of here! I am going to walk home! And I will never come back!" Then she turns to go. She walks two steps and she turns again to the mansion. " I will take a cab! And I will not go to my house but to Joey! Joey is better than you! You hear me? Joey is ten times better! Mphm…." She turns with head up, which is bad idea, because when she took the first step she loose balance and trips painfully.

" Miss Jennifer! Are you ok?" Eddie rushes to her and helps her to get up. He was shock that Jenny stands up to Kaiba like that.

" I'm ok, a little pain but it's ok. Thanks." Jenny walks in limps. Her right leg hurts. When she walked to the street, she decides to walk home since taxi cost too much for her and well she was in a tight budget with her money. The pain was making it difficult for her to walk, so she walks slowly, very slowly. Luckily a familiar face in car passes by. The car stops in front of her, so she walks up to it.

" Hey Jenny great to see you again. Wanna lift?" Jenny opens the doors and gets in.

" Thanks Joey. It is great to see you too."

" What you been doing here? And why such an angry face?"

" You know that Seto offer me tutoring right?"

"Yea and I am surprise that the moneybag offer somebody's help. So how's going with the studying?"

" Well believe that that idiot force me to study all the time!"

" I'm not surprise."

"And today he was at work so he told me to not stop studying but I stopped to get some rest and guess what?" Joey shrugs in 'I don't know?' "He was going to punish me for taking a break. And guess what's the punishment suppose to be?"

" Kicking you out and he will not tutor you anymore?"

" No, I got out by my self when he was going to pack me with books on the spring break! Day after day studying!" She was angry. " So I said to that no way and I yelled at him and got out."

" You joking! You yelled at Kaiba!"

" Yea… he will not control my life! Because too many people already control it!" Then Jenny realizes what she had done. She realizes that she really yelled at Seto. "O my! What a stupid idiot I am!" She hits her head with her hand.

" What? You didn't do anything wrong?"

" Yes I did. I yelled at Seto. Now my dream is ruined…and it went so well… now he will never fell in love with me…" She starts to disaster.

" Jenny believe me, Kaiba was doomed to be alone. He would never pick a girl for him self."

" No, Joey it went really well, even great! I was, I think, the first girl to go so far. I spend holidays with him and…. and…. well um… I told him that I love him…. He replied back but I could imagine that since it was night and I was tired… Oh and we…. we… kiss…"

"YOU WHAT!" Joey looses the control over the car. Luckily there were no cars on the street, because if there were cars then he would crash. The car spins and gets to a hard stop. " You are telling me you both kiss!"

" Yes..…two times…."

"TWO TIMES!"

"Well the first one was just an accident one…. I slip and fell on him…. in limo… he… well… kiss me… and the other one was on Christmas when we… well… meet under a Missile Toe." Jenny struggles as Joey's mouth drop, and he was in shock.

" I can't believe this! You actually kiss that freak? Wow, you surely are the first one to come so far." Joey starts the car again and they reach Jenny's apartment.

" Just don't tell anyone about this, please. Anyway I destroy this! I yell at him! I'm doomed!" She was kind of sobbing.

" Hey! Hey! Hey! Jenny! Don't become the girly girl! If Kaiba loves you he will comeback for you, if not then well bad luck."

" You are right. Thanks Joey, for everything." She smiles, hugs him, and gets out from the car.

" Your very welcome. If you need anything just call me and I will be there." (He does those weird things that I call Joey special moments.)

" Aww…. You are so sweet. Thanks." She blows him a kiss and went to her apartment.

_Well_ _it was surely a long chapter...So how it was? I hope that you like my story so far. Please comment. Thanks to all my readers out there and to all who review, thanks!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello everyone! Enjoy!_

Jenny was ignoring Seto in school as Seto ignored her. They were going like this for three days until Jenny broke it.

" Joey I can't live like this! I am going to apologize to him." She said one day after school.

" Oh no you're not! You can't give up this easily. And anyway Boys suppose to get girls not girls boys."

" Yea, but I can't stand it. Holding grudge on someone you love is hard and painful and anyway because of that fight I didn't saw Sirius for past three days."

" Who's Sirius?"

" I didn't tell you? Sirius is my dog. I got it for Christmas from the Kaiba brothers. He is a sheep dog and it has this cute little star on his forehead so I call him Sirius. In other words Dog Star."

" So why can't you see your dog?"

" You see I live in an apartment and they don't allow pets so the Kaiba brothers suggested that the pup could live in the mansion and I could visit it any time that I want, but after yelling at Seto I don't want to go there… I am afraid…" She let out a sight. Jenny is depressed.

" Stay strong Jenny, stay strong…."

Saturday came, but Jenny felt sick to go anywhere. She sat by the window looking at the beautiful day go by. Violet pops in to check on her.

" Are you going to be like this for whole day?" Jenny didn't answer. " Mphm… I know what you problem is." Jenny looks at her with a look of surprise mix with fear. "You always are the sweet, indecent, little girl. Always polite and helpful, but someone show you that the world doesn't stand on kindness and politeness. And it is about time! I was getting sick of your sweet smile and kind heart…." Violet was complaining as Jenny rest her head on her hands by the open window. She laid her head with the sad puppy face. After Violet stop commenting she went out because there was a doorbell. Jenny didn't bother to get up from her spot until she herd a familiar voice.

Violet went open the doors and as she opened her mouth dropt. She saw nobody other that Seto Kaiba.

" Seto? What a lovely surprise. Come in."

" It is Mr. Kaiba to you." Seto hiss with his usual power voice that makes you shivers come down your spine.

" What could I do for you Mr. Kaiba?" Violet asked and started to flirt a little.

" I need to talk to Ms. Taylor."

" Why her if you could have me? She is pathetic… Mary Sue… and now she's moping around like a pup who was yelled on." The doors slightly opened and Jenny slightly looks out. Hers gaze met with Seto's and after a second she back away in to her room, so Seto just marched forward to her room. She went back to her old place as Seto came in. Violet was dumbstruck. Jenny sat at the chair and tilt her head a little to the side as she look at the floor, since she did not have courage to look at Seto.

" Ms. Taylor, you been absent from your work for too long." Jenny looks at him confuse.

"What?" She says weakly.

" The papers are paling up, and the phones are ringing driving me mad. As my secretary you supposed to take care of my schedule and my meetings." Jenny freak out as she tries to get the things right. She tries to remember what, when, and how she become Seto's secretary, as Seto continued to talk. " Because of that I had been absent on one of the meetings with the leaders of Europe, and that cost me a big time."

" But…"

" Now, I am ordering you to fix the problem and get on track so Europe forgives for your mistake, or your getting fired." He was angry.

' What in the world he is talking about!' Jenny's though rush fast in panic.

The doors creek as Violet wanted to see what was happening. Seto gave a side way look and said, " Let's go, I have a meeting in five minutes and you will write everything what they will talk about…"

" Hold on! I don't get it?"

" I don't have time to listen to your excuses. Now let's go… and wipe off that look on your face. You look more ridiculous with it." Seto said in discuss voice and headed for the doors. Violet jump out of the way and Seto pass by her not even looking at her. Jenny took her purse, put on a cute, light blue, sweater that mach with her black pants, and took a note pad with a pen that always was on her desk ready to go. She followed Seto, but when she got out of the doors she got push by Violet and fell down on the floor.

"Ouch!" She squeak and Seto quickly turn around.

" Set…. I mean Mr. Kaiba I should go instead of her. I am an excellent note taker and I have great memory not like hers. I would be more than happy to work as your secretary." Seto didn't make any remark on her words. He went to Jenny and reach out a hand to her. She looked surprise as she took it and Seto pull her up to a standing position.

" Ms. Basuna, if you will push one more time one of my workers then there will be consequences and anyway I think I have enough of secretaries for now." He delicate pushes Jenny so she goes in front of him to the exit and out. They both quickly went down the stairs and in to the limo. When they sat in the limo Seto started to slightly laugh. Jenny saw that but she did not dare to say anything. She sat quietly looking at her hands. " Why so quiet? Aren't you supposed to be the talkative little angel? Or you are still holding the grudge?" Jenny raises her head and look at him.

" You are confusing me…" She whispers. Jenny is scared of him since now she's an easy prey that sits before a tiger, and there is no way to run.

" I don't know if somebody told you that but you are cute when you are afraid. Anyway I didn't take you her to be afraid, but it is nice when you are…. Hekm… as I was saying I took you because I want to end this madness." Jenny looks at him like he was the interesting thing on earth. Seto sights, " I can't believe that I am doing this! Jenny I am apologizing for being cruel to you last time… I mean when I snap at you with the…. I mean…" He starts to get confuse as Jenny slightly smiles with the smile of hope. Like an angel who lost a battle, but didn't lose the faith that everything is lost. "What I mean I am sorry what whatever I did back then with the studying. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I just… Never mind… Sorry ok? I'm sorry."

" You miss me… You actually went back to get me…" She whispers with a spark in her eyes.

" What? No, no I was relieve that you are gone with your annoying presents, but you left your dog and that thing is annoying! For the past four days he was winning and howling. I guess he misses you very much since he barely ate. He only ate when Mokuba was giving him milk from the bottle. That's all what he ate, so for the sake of the dog I had to get you. And anyway I still got a headache from the howling and wakening up in the middle of the night." He cross his hands and sat relax in his seat.

"Awww…. Poor puppy. He misses me…. Awww… I miss my puppy too…" Said Jenny is a sweet voice.

" Poor puppy? What about me? I didn't get sleep for past few days because of that cute mutt face!"

" O oh! Somebody is jealous. And I know who." She grinds.

" I am not jealous!"

" Oh yes you are."

" No I'm not!"

" Okay, okay don't get mad and whatever you say I know I am right. Anyway, the whole story with the secretary thing was just a fake pick up line?"

" Yea, don't tell me you believe in that story?"

" I actually believe you and I was freaking out that I was actually your secretary and I forgot about it." Seto start to laugh. " What's so funny?"

" Believe me you would never manage to be my secretary."

" Why not?"

" Because you don't have the skills to do it. Your I.Q. is low and your memory is erasing every five minutes." He was still slightly laughing, as Jenny was getting angry.

" Oh really? So you think I am a worthless tramp?" Seto stopped laughing.

" I did not say that."

" You think I am that stupid? Maybe I don't have the intelligence like you but let me tell you something. I can take care of my self pretty well. I can do every job, from tuff women job to tuff MEN job…."

" Hey! Easy! Now you are who is getting out of control."

" Sorry." Jenny looks side ways embarrassed when she realizes what she done.

" Hey perfect, goody girl! We talk about the sorry thing for silly things. Right?" Jenny just nods and didn't say anything.

They reach the mansion. Seto opens the door for Jenny and she walks in. The first think she did it was whistle and then in a second a small pup was running from the kitchen. It looks so cute! He happily gives squeaky barks (like all of the little pups) and runs to Jenny who sat on the floor and stretches the arms to grab him.

" Sirius! How is my floppy, poppy? Oh you so cute! Yes you are. Yes you are." She wiggles her nose with his nose and star to talk childish. (You know how the people talk to babies? Yea it is that kind of talk.) The pup licks her face and was so happy! He wiggles his tail wildly. Seto just watch from the side how Jenny was happy to get reunited with her dog. " Come on I know your hungry." Jenny carries the pup to the kitchen. Seto gave Jenny the dog bottle and later he sat at the kitchen table. He took out a laptop and start working.

The pup is very little and anyway he likes the milk from the bottle. When the milk was ready, Jenny put it to the bottle, sat down on the floor, took the pup on her laps and gives him the milk. Sirius lay down on her laps and was sucking the bottle. He was very hungry and he still wigged his tail. " My little baby. My treasure." She pets him as he was eating. After couple of minutes Sirius was done with the milk and he felt sleepy since he yawn. " Oh my fluffy, puffy, puppy is sleepy. Here… up and let's go to sleep." Jenny picks up the pup and carries him up the stairs to her room where he had his little bed to sleep in it. Seto, doesn't know why, follows her. As the pup was put in to his little dog bed, he snuggles to his blanket and fell asleep. Jenny pets him for a while and then kissed him on the forehead. Quietly she went to the bathroom and wash off.

After that Jenny went to Seto who was waiting for her in the room without knowing why he waits. When Jenny came to him she gave him an unexpected hug. Seto was shock for a while. " Thanks and I am sorry too. For everything." She said as she snuggled to him. He hugs her back with one hand, but then she quickly brake away and blush. It is weird, how many times they argue they get closer together and only havens knows why.

_So here it is, another chapter. Thanks to all who reads my story and likes it. I am very happy that people likes my story so thank you all of you people for reading it! See ya!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello everyone! Here is another chapter. It is kind of ending of my last chapter. Well…Enjoy!_

" Jenny! You are back!" Mokuba said as he saw Jenny.

" Yes I am." She smiled. Mokuba run to her and hug her. She hugs him back.

" Finally I can get some rest around here when that dog is finally quiet." Seto sighted and went to his room.

" So how about we play some videogames?" Jenny suggested.

" You read my mind." They both took of to Mokuba's room. When they been there Mokuba said, " You know what? Instead of playing videogames I will show you something." He went to a TV and put a tape inside the VCR. " I though you would like to see this, just don't tell about this to anyone. I was erasing all the videos for the security cameras when I saw this one…"

" Is one of those security cameras in your room too?"

" Yea but I disable it. It is active when I am going somewhere out of the house."

" Oh ok."

He put on play and Jenny watches as Seto was moping around in her room trying to quiet the dog.

" Could you stop howling so much?" He was pretty angry. The dog was howling even more. Seto sat on the bed and the little pup was laying in his little bed, on the other end of the big bed, doggy crying. Seto sighted and look at him. " You miss her very much? Heh?" He said softly. " Come over here you little pup." The little puppy rose up and with dropt head he went to Seto. When the puppy looks at him, Seto bend down and pick up the dog. "Don't cry so much. I miss her too." Seto lie down and place the pup on his chest. The puppy still had a sad face, even though Seto gently petted him. " I miss her. She has something inside of her. Some kind of energy, I don't know, but whenever she's around I am forgetting that the world as I know exists. Did you know she makes me laugh from all of her silly mistakes? I guess I was little bit too harsh on her with the studying. For the first time I behave like my father. He was harsh on me when I was studying." Seto sights. "I guess I have to apologize first, since she holds the grudge hard on me. Could you believe that for the pass two day she was ignoring me?" He things for a while and then says, " I can't believe." He slightly laughs. "I am falling in love with her and I am talking to a dog about this." The pup lick Seto's hand. " You know what? I am going to get her! She will be back here for your sake. She will be here tomorrow, I promise." The dog gives a squeak bark and wiggles his tail. Seto yawns and after couple of the minutes Seto and the dog fells a sleep.

Mokuba stop the tape and look on Jenny. She was close to cry from the overwhelming joy in her heart. Seto is falling in love with her! Is this true? Or is just a fake role-play?

" So what do you think?" Mokuba asked. Jenny hugs Mokuba by surprise.

" Thank you…" She manages to say.

" I will help you since you're my friend and it is already a time Seto gets himself a girl that will actually love him for what he is, not for what he has."

" I promise I will take good care of your brother." She says and a tear of joy escapes from Jenny's eye. She knows that with Mokuba's help she will get Seto's love.

After couple rounds of racing with Mokuba, Jenny went to the kitchen and made some hot tea. She took the tea and carried up stairs. When she was in front of doors to Seto's room she carefully knocked.

" Come in." Seto answered, so Jenny came in. The room was elegant and most of the colors you could find there were dark blue, white and light blue. Seto was behind his desk typing on his computer. " What do you want?" He asks without stopping his work.

" I brought you some hot tea to relax."

" Thanks, put it on the desk." Jenny put it on the desk and wanted to do something but what could she do? She went behind him and looks on the screen. All of those charts and numbers were not recognizable to Jenny, and so she didn't have any clue what Seto was doing.

" Wow those charts are confusing, and you understand everything?"

" Yes, I work with it every day, so I know what they are." Seto sounded annoyed by Jenny's presence. Then an idea came to Jenny's mind. She saw that Seto is very tired and over worked so she puts her hands on his shoulders and start to massage it. Seto's muscles and skin felt tuff, under the shirt, from the stress, but when Jenny start to massage them they became relaxed and the skin was becoming soft. " Mmmm…" Seto moan a little as Jenny massage by his neck. He really enjoyed it, so he saved up all the work and later he let him self to be taken by the pleasure.

" You need to relax once in a while." Jenny says softly. " If you want I could give you a massage on your back?"

" That would be great. If something the lotion is in the bathroom it the top shelf."

" I will get it and you just relax on the bed." Jenny went to take the lotion. When she was back Seto was half under the quilt and his shirt was taken off and it uncovered a muscular body. ' Oh my goodness he's so HOT! And SEXY!' She thinks as she wave her hand like a fan to cool her down. Jenny sat on the bed next to Seto, put some lotion on her hands and delicate she put her hands on his back. Starting slowly and delicately she massages his upper back. As time passes by she increases the pressure. Seto enjoys the massage, as he closes his eyes and once in a while he softly grinds/moans from pleasure. 'Oh gosh! I can't believe this! I am giving Seto Kaiba a massage! And he is so hot! Now I really want him!' Jenny was thinking of some plans she could use to make Seto speak up, so he will tell her the truth, which is he loves her or not. She was massaging Seto for forty – five minutes until Seto snoozes to sleep, so Jenny covers him up with the quilt and sits the for a while. ' Oh how I wish I could lie down here and be taken by his arms. I wish I could snuggle to him so much! But I can't. It is the boy who gets the girl not the other way around.' She thinks as she gets of the bed.

Jenny made the dinner and called Kaiba brothers for it. Seto came down in very good mood. He had on a pair of black pants and dark blue t-shirt. When they sat down at the table Jenny serve them first a tomato soup with rice. And then on the second meal was a chicken cutlet with rice and salad.

" Jenny this is delicious." Mokuba said.

" Thank you."

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Seto asked her.

" My mother is an excellent cook I ever saw in whole wide world. She taught me how to cook and all. This meal is one of polish meals I know."

" Really? How did you learn to cook it?"

" Well my mother is coming from a polish family and my father is also somewhere in polish heritage by my grand-grand-grand-grand mother, but he was born in France, so I am somewhere in between. I am half polish and half French, but I was born in U.S.A." Both of the Kaiba brothers look amazed.

" Wow you got a nice mix of heritage." Seto said in surprise. After couple of minutes Seto thought of something.

"Um, Jenny?" He asks her.

" Yes?"

" Are you still interested to learn the game Duel Monsters? Or did someone already teach you how to play it? "

" Joey supposed to teach me, but we always forget and anyway now we don't see each other much to often."

" If you want after the dinner I can teach you some basic." Jenny looks at him in fright. Seto saw her reaction and he figured out that Jenny still remembers his methods of studying. " Don't worry I won't do the same thing as I did last time. So, want to know the game? "

" If you won't yell I will love to know the game." She smiles.

When the dinner was over Seto with Jenny went to the living room. Seto was explaining to Jenny how the game, Duel Monsters, works since Jenny never had the chance to know the game. He was teaching her how to play the game. The explanation took an hour or two. It was around six o'clock when Jenny broke the patience.

" Stop! Stop! This is confusing! Too much rules, too much monsters, too much to memorize!"

" Well if you want to know what the game is all about you have to know the basic stuff and the rest."

" You know what? I give up. I will never play this game, unless I want to do something that I have no clue what I am doing."

" Oh come on you give up too easily. If you want to be my girl you have to learn to never give up, and always get what you want."

" It is no big deal to me to learn how to play Duel Monsters and…" She pause and look at Seto. " Did you just say: if you want to be my girl you have to learn to never give up?"

" Well, I… I…I want to ask you something."

" I'm listening." Seto took out a necklace from his pocket. It was a blue sapphire heart on a golden chain.

" Will you…" He swallows. " …be my girl." Jenny was speechless and then in a second, her body gets paralyze and she passes out. She fell flat on the couch. " Jenny? Jenny!"

Mokuba, who was just coming out of the kitchen, saw the whole thing so he took a glass of water, went to Jenny, and spill some of the water on her face. She woke up immediately. After she awoke Mokuba gave her the rest of the water to drink. She was still in shock.

" I must be dreaming again! Please somebody pinch me…. Ouch!"

" Mokuba!" Seto yell.

" She asked for it? She said please." Mokuba defend him self. Seto gave him a look and later turn to Jenny who was calming down. She took couple big breaths and she was ok.

" Do you really mean it? You want me as your girlfriend?"

" Yes."

" I accept it." She squeaks and Seto quietly whispers 'yes' under his breath and he put the necklace on her neck. From that moment on she was Kaiba's Girl. She tried to hold her emotions in, but she couldn't. As he back away from her she rose up and did a little hamster dance. She holds her hands up like a hamster, moves them side to side, up and down, and she jumps in one place saying, " Oh yea! Go me! It's my day! Who's rocking? I'm rocking! Oh yea! It's my day!"

" Um… Jenny…."

" Yea?" Still jumping of joy. Mokuba quietly backs away and goes to his room.

" You can stop now." Jenny realizes that she did a hamster dance in front of Seto. Her face burns red from embarrassment as she sat down.

" Sorry, I didn't …"

" Jenny we talk about the 'sorry' for everything you do silly."

" Ups! Forgot sor…" She closes her mouth with a hand. " Anyway, I didn't mean to do the dance. It just slipped out, since I am packed with lots joy right now. You just made me the happiest girl on the earth!"

" Really? How?"

" By my dream coming true. I love you so much that there will never be end to it and I never ever thought that you will return it with your love to me. It is the greatest felling ever! I don't know how to describing it." Then she gave and evil grind. "Ha! I was right Violet was wrong! Oh yea another thing to celebrate! "

" Ok now you are confusing me." Jenny unexpected hugged Seto.

" I love you." She snuggled to him. ' How I wanted to this for a long time.'

" I love you too." Then Jenny laughed. " What's so funny?"

" Oh nothing." She still giggles.

" Common tell me." Jenny shakes her head 'no' " Do I have to use force to get it out of you?" He slightly tickled her. She tries to back away, but Seto was one step ahead of her. He wrapped arms around her and holds her tight. Jenny turned that her back is turned to Seto.

" Okay! Okay! It is no such a big deal to get over it. I just thought that from all of the romances and love stories I read, this one, between us, is the craziest and weirdest from all."

" Why?" Seto rest his head on Jenny's shoulder as he still was hugging her.

" Well everything was just weird. In one time we hate each other. Actually you hated me. Then the whole rose thing, and it was pretty sweet. And then the accident kiss that just happened couple of weeks ago and not forgetting the freaky morning we had. And I didn't believe in what was happening between us. I thought that I was hallucinating. Oh and you rescued me from drowning, which I never thank you, I don't know why, but surely I am grateful for the rescue since I would be dead by now if it wasn't for you." Jenny turns her head to face him. He smiles. " You know when I was passing out I saw you on the shore, just back then I though it was an angel, my angel who will take my soul to Heaven." Seto touch, with back of his fingers, Jenny's cheek.

" Well I never saw my self as an angel, but you surely would fit the role." Then he lightly kisses her. After the kiss he said " Thinking about what you just said, I never gave the though to it since I fell in love right away when I saw you."

"You're joking!"

" It is actually weird. I never ever had the felling of love to anyone else than my little brother. Then some how when I saw you sitting in that office made me not get you off my mind. Later as the days pass by, I watch your character closer, how you made those silly things made me laugh for the first time since, God knows when, and your so adorable cute! I never ever believe in that that you can fell in love from the first sight, until I fell in love with you." He smiles. " And anyway I never ever believe that someday I will fell in love with a girl."

" Why?"

" Well first of all, I don't trust girls. Second, girls are a bundle to whatever you do and the third thing they are like they are in control of whatever you do. They are just annoying!"

Jenny gave him a look of anger and then a look of disappointment. " Is this what you think of me?"

" No! God No! You are totally different! You are not as other girls I met. Even Nikki was like them, but you are the way I like you so much."

Jenny smiled and then asked. " Who's Nikki?"

" Err… It is someone I knew long time ago. I lost the contact with her…."

" Like me with Adrian." They both smile. " I still can't believe I am your girlfriend." Then Seto kiss her. The light kiss became deep and passionate as Seto enter Jenny's mouth with his tongue. Jenny shivered with pleasure as she wraps hands around Seto's neck. Seto rests his hands at Jenny's waist. Sweet, deep, passionate, kiss lasted for good five minutes.

" How about now?" Seto asked when he broke the kiss. "Do you believe it now?"

Jenny still dreamy from the kiss just nod 'yes.'

" I need you to do me a favor." Jenny listens carefully. " I don't want to spread the word that we are together. That I become lovable. And anyway I don't want the news reporters to follow us every step we take. Ok?"

" Sure but believe me it will be not easy to keep it a secret for too long." She giggles.

" I know." Seto gave a smirk and later he kisses Jenny once more.

_Awww…I can't believe that I wrote such a chapter. I don't know what you thing but I know I like this chapter. What do you think? Plz comment. _


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey I got another chapter! Yay! Enjoy!_

The next day Jenny return home somewhere around 10:00 a.m. She dance around happily and she was in a good mood too, but when she enter the apartment all the happiness was gone. Violet was more angry with Jenny than she ever was.

" So, for how long did you been Seto's secretary? And why didn't you tell me?" She asked Jenny.

" I didn't know it eater." Jenny said without thinking.

" You forget so easily… WAIT! I know what is going on! Where did you sleep last night?"

" I… I had to stay for over time in the company…. so I was working…. and I am really tired…" Jenny yawns and fakes that she's tired. Violet looks at her with a suspicious look.

" Ok, I was ordered to give you this letter." Violet gives Jenny a letter. Jenny opens it and reads it. It said:

_Dear Jenny, how is my sweet angel? I didn't saw you for a long time. I miss you so much. Last time I saw you it was with that rich guy. I didn't have the courage to go up to you, since you had such a great time with him, I guess. The last time we speak was when you took off running with out saying goodbye. Why you hate me so much? Why you keep avoiding me? I say I am sorry for whatever mistake I made, but don't run away from me. What Kaiba has that I don't have? Maybe he can offer you money and expensive gifts, but he would never show you the true meeting of love. I don't want you to get hurt by him. I love you so much. Please come back to me. I am always waiting. _

_With pure love,_

_Zack_

_P.S. Meet me at the library at any time and any day. _

" You are wrong Zack. You are wrong." Jenny whisper and crumble the paper.

" So it is true?"

" True about what?"

" That you bewitched Seto? Of course you did, because he would never fell in love with you for real."

" What! Did you read this letter?" Violet nod 'yes', Jenny raise her temper. "Letters are personal!" Violet pushes Jenny to the ground.

" Yea so what? What will you going to do? Whining, little, baby. Cry? Hahahaha…" Jenny gets up from the floor.

" You cross the line Violet."

" Jenny if you think you can get Seto then you are totally wrong! Stay away from him because he is mine. Understand?" Violet said in tuff voice, Jenny shot her a cold stare.

" His not yours. You cannot keep what doesn't belong to you. Seto already pick a girl for himself, and surely it isn't you!" Jenny was staring into Violet's eyes. Jenny's eyes, for the first time in her life, became cold as ice from the anger she had for Violet. Violet was always pushing her over, yell on her but not today.

After five silent minutes Violet says in steady voice, " Pack your stuff."

" Excuse me?"

" Pack your stuff. You are out of her. You got four days to get out of this apartment for good."

" You can't throw me out like this! The apartment is fifty-fifty!"

" Not anymore, since my aunt owns it and you just rent it. Remember?" Violet evilly smiles. Jenny grinds her teeth.

" Fine! It will be my pleasure to get out of this house! You were driving me mad! You are the worst thing on this earth! From this day on you stay away from my way!" Jenny yelled as she never yelled before. " And forget all of your dreams about Seto because he is MINE! He choose me as his girlfriend and that's final!" Jenny realizes what she said. ' Oh God! Please do not let her understand what I just said!'

" What did you say?" Jenny thinks of how to get out of this situation. She panics.

" Well… I…I… meant that…. err… that Seto is… well… too good for you…" Violet gave her a look so Jenny quickly added, " …or me. You know…. We don't stand a chance against that guy…so why fight?" Her tone change, it becomes nice.

" I know you can't. Anyway Zack wrote that you spend time with Seto and had great time…."

Jenny cut in. " Oh! Don't believe what Zack says. He is such a player. He likes teasing people. Anyway I have to see him so…. bye!" Jenny took off before Violet could say another word.

' Great! What will I do now?' Jenny thinks as she walks down the street. 'Maybe I should see Zack? Just to clear all the things out. He can't hurt me when we will be in public. Can he?' So Jenny decides to go to library to see Zack.

Jenny was in the library and was looking at some books when someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns and sees Zack. At first, a quick shiver of sacredness past her body and then she become speechless.

" Hello Jenny. How are you?" With a sensitive voice he asked.

" I'm fine…how about you?"

" Been better. So you decide to show up? Well let's go to a Café and let's talk. Ok?" Jenny just nodded 'yes'. They went to a little Café and Zack ordered two cappuccinos. " So tell me Jenny, why are you avoiding me?"

" Well what do you think? Every girl would avoid you after you trying to…" She bent over the table and whisper, "Rape her!"

" Oh dear! Is that what I did?" Jenny sits straits up with a confuse look at him, as he is horrified. "I am so sorry, Jenny, I don't know how it happened. I hope that I didn't hurt you."

" What are you talking about? Last time you said you did it because you where overwhelm with my beauty, and I am not beautiful, and you where afraid that Seto will take me away from you."

" Did I?"

" Don't tell me you forgot!"

" Well…. Jenny…." He let out a breath. " I have a confession to make, but please don't run away again."

" Okay I won't"

" Well I don't think or remember clearly…. Because… well…" He took out a small bag out of his pocket. In the bag there was white powder. "…because of this."

Jenny's eyes wide as she asks, " Are those drugs?" Again she whispers. Zack nod 'yes' and Jenny gasp.

" I am so sorry Jenny if I hurt you. Please for give me. Please help me." He took her hands in to his and looks at her with puppy eyes. He is desperate, and miserable.

Jenny looks at the floor and with a sad kind of expression she said, " Ok Zack I will forgive you this time, but next time I will not forgive you."

" Oh thank you, Jenny, thank you. You are truly an angel."

" Not really. I'm just too nice." She blushes and he smirks.

" Anyway how's that Rich Guy treating you?" He let go of Jenny's hands and he relaxed in his seat.

" Zack he has a name."

" Sorry but I don't really like him."

" Why? He isn't so bad."

" Well he was bad, jerk and cold as ice, but last year came to town a girl call Nikki. She was super model, and men she was a hottie! Well anyway she knew what she came for. Nikki started to flirt around Kaiba and well he become a little bit soft or as I would say appetite for women awaken his mind. It didn't last for too long. Nikki left like two months before you came."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Hey that was like the world news and I was the golden snitch for the towns daily news." He proudly smiles.

" So tell me more about this Nikki."

" Well as I said before she was hot! She had slim body, tan skin, green eyes and black, short, hair that was brushed to the sides. Everything in her was great except for her character. Her character was horrible! She was demanding and always wanted to be in control. Let's say she was a spoil brat, but when she was around Kaiba she was turning in to the sweetest angel on the earth."

" Somehow this sounds too familiar to me." She thinks for a while. " What was her last name?"

" Haler… no…Dalner… wait… I got it on top of my tongue…. it was something with a name of the bird…" Zack was thinking.

"Hawker?" Jenny asked with a worry.

" Yes! That's it! Hawker!"

" Oh no! Not her!" Jenny freak out. " Why the hell she has to ruin my life! Even if we are separated!"

" Hey what's wrong? Do you know each other or something?"

" Yes, we know each other too well."

" Really? How come?"

" Nikki Hawker is my cousins cousin. Luckily we go out of the family line so she's not a family member to me but still grown ups made me hanging out with her when I was like 9 years old. She is horrible!" Jenny twitches and gets angry. " She always was fallowing me everywhere and she was ruining my life. Like for example I had some cool ideas, she would take them and claim them as hers. She is one year older than me, but she's always been the important in the family. It always was Nikki that, Nikki is great, where is Nikki? The model thing was my idea too, but well… I was… too short for to be a model. Anyway when Nikki hear that, she quickly got her self in and she become a model so she can show once again that she is better than me." Jenny was piling up the anger inside of her. The two people that she hates the most in the whole wide world was Nikki and after her Violet.

" Calm down, sweetie, anger is hurting your beauty." Zack calm her down.

" Zack."

" Yes?"

" Don't call me sweetie."

" Darling?"

" That too."

" Why?" He looks at her with sad eyes.

' Damn! Does he has to make that look?' Jenny thinks and then says, " Well I am not comfortable when you are calling me like that, since we are just friends and… and…. I am already taken by someone…"

" Oh, ok…" Zack looked sad.

" Please Zack don't be sad. You… well… you are nice and handsome but you are not in my type…there are other girls out there that they will love you for who you are…"

Zack looks inside his cup. " It's Kaiba? Isn't it?" He said coldly.

" Well… no! Not him! Goodness! I don't have chance with that guy! It's someone else…. It is a long story." Jenny gave a weak smile. ' I have to lie. No one suppose to know that I am with Seto. And anyway he could still be the snitch. I don't want to risk it.'

" It is fine. Don't worry I will be ok. Well I will be going. I have a job to do." He rose up and pays the bill. " Well then, see you later." He went out. Jenny stay there for five minutes to finish her cappuccino and later she went out too.

_Hey! I am done with another chapter.I'm sorry if it's short.Thanks to all of you who review and big thanks to all of you who encourages me to write the story. Today I want to give big thanks to Darkblinds! Thank youso much for the reviews. They keep encouraging me to continue my story. Oh and don't worry, maybe my plot is wicked (I know it is) but there is something good stored for later... lets say a "little" fight. Well see ya! _


	20. Chapter 20

_Hi and enjoy!_

The next day Jenny was invited to Seto's house for the dinner. It was a normal meal nothing special or too fancy. At the dinner they talk to know each other better. After the dinner they went to the living room and sat on the couch. Jenny was thinking. 'Maybe I should ask about Nikki? No, maybe not. I am wondering why he told me to not spread the news that we are together? Oh! Maybe he is still in love with Nikki! And he is using me as his little toy to play or as a bait to lure Nikki back! No, no, no!' she shakes her head 'no'.

" Are you ok?" Seto asked."

" Huh? Oh yea… I'm ok… I was just wondering that's all…"

" So what you been thinking?"

" Oh nothing, silly thoughts. Not important." Jenny tried to get away with this because she didn't dare to tell Seto what she was thinking.

" Common tell me, I will keep it as a secret."

"Nope."

Couple of silent minutes pass and Seto angrily said, " Fine don't tell unless if it's about me. Is it or not?" He cross his hands and sat back.

" Well…a little…"

" Spill it!"

"Okay, okay don't get mad about it. It was nothing important, some silly thoughts and I already forgot them. "

"Really?" Seto look at her and evilly smirks.

" Seto I don't like when you look at me like this." Jenny said but it was too late to do anything. Seto attacked Jenny and start tickling her. "Seto! No!" She starts to laugh.

" I will make you remember. Oh yea, I will!" He laughs as he tickles her. She tries to escape.

" Seto stop! Hahaha! Please! Haha! That's enough!" Jenny was turning red from laughing so hard. " Okay! Hahaha! Okay! You won! Hahaha!"

" I always do." He smiled and stopped tickling her. Jenny heavily catches breath.

" Next time…. when I say enough I mean enough! For your information I am very ticklish." Seto hug her.

" Aww… I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything bad I was just playing with you." He kissed her on the cheek.

Jenny got shocked. '_I was just playing with you… I was just playing with you…_.' It was ringing in Jenny's mind. 'Is it true? I am his toy. I was right. No! I won't believe in this! He loves me and I love him!' She turns head to Seto and looked into his deep blue eyes. Then she slightly smiled and kissed him in the lips. He returns the kiss with a passionate kiss.

" Ewww… Get a room!" They both brake away and saw Mokuba. Jenny got red all over her face.

" Mokuba!"

" What? It isn't my fault you are on my way out. I was going to go outside." Seto look at him and Mokuba left.

" He is such a kid. " Seto huffed.

" He is very sweet."

" He needs to grow up."

"No! Don't take the childhood away from him!"

" What?" Seto looks shock at her. " Jenny he is becoming a teenager…."

" Hey I just turn sixteen and I am still childish." She took Seto's hands into hers. "It is the greatest thing, and anyway he can be grown up for all his life but he will never be a child again, so let him have fun until it last." Seto look at her hypnotize as she turn her head and look at the floor. She slightly smiled and said, "I still have only two more years to go and I am going to be a woman. Serious, grown up, woman." Her eyes sparkles as if in disbelieve that the time passes by so quickly.

" I never realize that." Seto whispered and Jenny turns to him. She smiles. "Do you want a drink or something?" He asked so they could change the topic, since painful memories came to him. The memories of his lost childhood and the lost of his real parents, and the memories of harsh studying by his stepfather.

" Yes, please." Seto rose up and went to the kitchen. He took his time in there. Jenny looked around and spotted a newspaper. She got interested in it because it was open in the business section, but on the other page there is information about rent an apartment. Without thinking she grab the newspaper and read the information. '_One bedroom apartment with a kitchen and bathroom just $500 per month!'_ While she was scanning the information Seto came back.

" What you reading?" He asked and look to see on what page Jenny was. "Wow, I never knew you read business stockings."

" I don't and I don't know how people can understand them. They are so confusing! All of those numbers makes me dizzy."

" Not really when you get the hang of it. If you not interested in stocking then what do you looking for on this page?"

" For this." She points to the information. "Could I cut this address out?"

" Sure, but why do you need another apartment?"

" I had fight with Violet about you and all. She read a letter that was to me. The letter was from Zack. First I was angry at the letter since Zack was putting all of those lies like for example he loves me with pure love and that you could only offer me money and expensive gifts, but you would never show me the true meeting of love. I don't care about money and the richness. I love you for your character and well I have to admit it for your handsomest. You are the hottest guy I ever saw. " She looks at Seto and he smirks. " Anyway back to Violet. She got angry that I am your secretary and I didn't tell her. I can't believe that she believe in your story. Also she got angry because she found out from the letter that I spend time with you. She started saying that I bewitched you and that I should stay away from you because you belong to Violet so I told her that she couldn't keep what doesn't belong to her and I said that you already pick a girl for yourself, and surely it isn't her…" Jenny was looking thru the newspaper while she was talking to Seto.

" Wait! You didn't tell her that we are together."

" Of course not!" She looked at Seto. "Well I almost gave it away, but I covered with the talk that I am not worth of you and you would never take me. So she kicks me out of the apartment. I have four days to move out."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

" I didn't want you to be mix with my problems. You already have so much things on your head…"

" Yes, but if you have any trouble you can always come to me and I will help you with them."

" It is ok. I can take care of my self pretty well."

" Well last time I checked it was the other way around." Seto smiled. " So let's go for your stuff."

" What? For what?"

" You're moving in. The room twenty-three will be your official room." Jenny's mouth dropt when she heard that.

" You can't be serious? You want me to move into the mansion?"

" Yes."

" No, I don't want to cause you any troubles…"

" It isn't any trouble by the way I need someone to keep a good eye on the mansion, keep the dog quiet, and anyway you are my girl." Jenny's eyes wide and sparkle.

" You really mean it?"

" Yes." Jenny unexpectedly hugged Seto.

She snuggles to him. " Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

" I have to get use to you with your unexpected hugs." Jenny blush when she pulls away. "Well then ready?" Jenny nod 'yes' and they took off for her apartment.

Jenny opened the doors to the apartment and went straight for her room. Seto followed her. She took out two suitcases and a hiking backpack. After that she started to pack by folding clothes and Seto was taking out all of her books out of the desk.

" I just can't believe in this! I am going to live with you. I am sooo happy!" She jumps around happily.

" Okay, easy, don't get so hyper. You must know that I am not a happy, cheerful person like you."

" Everybody told me that you are mean, cold hearted, selfish and all that but in my eyes you are just the opposite. Tell you the truth why I like you so much?" She looks at Seto. " You remind me of someone. She was also a loner like you. No friends, no people to talk to, nobody understand her. Day after day she become cold as ice. She was growing up in shadows, trying so hard to be the best, until she starts to take life to be just a kid. Most of her life was spend on traveling, moving from space to space, trying to find her true home and she had to be the best so her family would accept her, but still they did not." Seto look at Jenny. Her face becomes sad and miserable as she looks out the window. "Sometimes I wonder if there is someone else than my mother that can accept me for who I really am." Then Seto realize that the person she was talking was herself he went to her and wrap hands around her bringing her to a hug. He kissed her on the forehead.

" Don't think about your past. Think about your future. I know it is hard to go away from what was already done, but you can make the future better." Jenny snuggled to him. Seto let go of Jenny and they went back to packing. They finish pretty quickly.

" Wow you have so little stuff."

" That's the life of the traveler. You never have too much stuff because you couldn't be able to carry it all." That was true; she did not have a lot of stuff just clothes, some books (mostly school books), drawing pads, art stuff, and two plush animals. They were checking the last things when Seto found a slightly crumpled paper. He unfolded it and read it. It was the letter from Zack.

" Jenny?"

" Yes?"

" Did you saw Zack?"

" Yes, I saw him yesterday and we went for a cup of cappuccino. Why do you ask?"

" Jenny are you out of your mind! What if he could hurt you again! Do you have any ideas what could have happened to you!" Seto got angry.

" It was in public place…." Jenny was afraid when Seto was furious with anger.

" I don't care where it was. Stay away from him. Understand?" Jenny just nod 'yes' in fright.

' Does he knows that Zack was a snitch? Or he is just protective for my safety?' She thinks. And then "I'm sorry…" Escaped from her mouth. Seto look at her. He huffed.

" Sorry I went out of control… it's just that I am worry about you, especially when I know what Zack did to you lat time. I just don't want you to get hurt again."

" Don't worry. We straighten everything out. He was on drugs when he tried to hurt me so he didn't think clearly. Also he wanted me as a girlfriend but I told him I am taken by someone and don't worry I told him it was someone I know long time ago."

" Good."

Jenny was thinking for a while. "But now thinking about that I am glad that I saw Zack. I learn pretty valuable news." She took one of the suitcases and Seto took the other one and the backpack.

" What kind?" They went out of the apartment.

" Seto why do you don't want to spread the word?"

" I already told you. I don't want to be chase by reporters about my love life." They put them into the trunk. Seto opened the doors for Jenny. They took Mitsubishi Eclipse since the limo would bring suspicions and spy people.

When they been in the car Jenny asked, "Ok, so tell me who was Nikki? I mean who she was to you." Seto swallows.

" Well she was just a friend and she was my guest. That's all."

" That's good because I don't like to have a competition. I love you Seto." She hugged him.

" I love you too." And he kissed her.

_Hey all! I know it is kind of bad chapter, but really I have so many things to do and so little time… anyway I hope that you enjoy the story so far. Thanks for reading it and for reviewing! See ya! _


	21. Chapter 21

_Well what can I say? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And well enjoy the chapter. (Warning! Could be a little bit naughty!)_

Days past by quickly as Jenny was living with Seto and Mokuba in the mansion. She did not see Seto so much since he was busy with the work all the time and when he got home he was very tired. Jenny took care of the house after talking to Seto to give Alice some free days, since Alice didn't have a vacation for a long period of time. After long hours of talking, Seto agree that he will give Alice couple of free days and that the kitchen was Jenny's responsibilities. She was the responsible to clean it and cook meals once in the while since Seto was taking her and Mokuba to the restaurants or ordered food.

One day, actually night, Seto come to Jenny's room. " Jenny do you have a free minute or two?"

" Yes."

" Then come with me. I want to show you something." She follows him down to the basement. Seto opened the doors for Jenny and both of them come in. " Why do you want to show me the basement?"

" Ha! To you, right now, it is an ordinary basement, but wait a second." He went behind a desk. " You been bugging me for the past few days to take you out to some club so you can dance. Now you don't have to go anywhere from the house since…" He press some buttons, and lights flash on and the ordinary basement turn in to a nightclub dance floor. "…Since you can party in the house."

" Nice job, but there is one tiny problem. There is no party when there is no people."

" Not to worry." He press some more buttons and then people appear on the dance floor. Soon music started to play and everyone was dancing, lights flicker and it fells like such a great time. Jenny's mouth dropt from seeing the unbelief scene, she can't believe her own eyes. Everything looks so realistic.

" How…how did you do that?" Seto joined her. He stars to talk advance language of math and science. " Wait! What?" She was confused.

" Oh…well then let me explain it on your level of knowledge. Everything you see here are holograms. They can react to senses but I am not sure, right now, about that. Couples of calculations, weeks and months spend on building it and testing it and here it is. Now go on and test it." Jenny look at him still confuse.

Then she grabs Seto's hand and says, " Let's test it together!" She laughs as she took him to the dance floor.

" Hold on a sec…" They were in the middle of the crowd.

" This will be fun! Come and dance with me." She starts to dance.

" No, I will sit and watch you."

" Why? That won't be fun."

" It will be to me."

" But not to me. Why won't you dance? Come on. Just one song. Please?" She looks at him with puppy look.

"No and stop that!" She starts the doggy cry and looks like a sat puppy. "I won't dance with you… I…I…I cannot dance! Happy?"

" You lie, I can see that in your eyes. " She smiles.

" Wrrrr…. Do I have to?"

" If you want to you don't have to dance, but I will be sad that you didn't want to dance with me." She looks at the floor, puts her hands behind herself and draws a small circle on the floor with her shoe. Jenny was acting like a little kid.

" Fine I will dance, but only one dance!" Seto said angrily.

" Yay!" She smiles and starts to dance.

" Your so demanding and life controlling." He adds and starts to dance with her. Later on he danced with Jenny more that one song. They ended dancing on a song by _DJ Sammy- We Are in Heaven_. Also they went wild with the dance, there was no more save distance and no more good girl good boy, if you know what I mean, hehe. Ok back to the story.

(_Ok from this point it could be a little bit bad scene for the young readers. Anyway the story is rate for teens. I just say so; so latter I won't get busted for not warning you!) _

That wasn't the end of that day. It was late night so Jenny went and wash herself and went to bed. She turnoff the lights and tug in to the bed. After couple of minutes she felt as someone or something was playing with her hair, so she turns and saw her pal, Sirius. It was dark but the lights from outside light up the room enough to see the shapes of things. "Sirius? How did you get up here you little floppy, puppy?" She turns on the light on the night table. Sirius licks Jenny's face and wags his tail happily. "My sweet little puppy." Jenny wiggled her nose against his nose. The puppy yawned. " Aww my little puppy is tired. Well then, it is time for you to go to sleep." She smiles and puts Sirius into his little bed. After that she pet him twice, he lick her hand, and she went to the bathroom to wash her face and hands. Couple of minutes she was back in the bed she blow a kiss to her puppy and turnoff the lights. Falling a sleep was not so easy since all in her head was Seto, how they dance, how their bodies touch and how he was kissing her on the neck……and then she felt again as some one was playing with her hair. " For one little puppy you are a great jumper." She laughs and turns her head, but instead of seeing two black, round eyes and small puppy face she saw a human form. Her smile fallen away as she tried to yell, but that figure cover her mouth.

" Don't yell you will wake up Mokuba…. Ouch!" He quietly yells since Jenny bit him and as he let her go she put on the lights.

" Seto? What in the world you are doing in my bed?" She looks at him.

" Men you have strong teeth…"

" Sorry, I got afraid. I didn't know it was you." She took his hand and kisses it. Seto smirked.

" You don't have to be afraid. This house is secured from bottom to the roof. No one can enter without the scanner card and the password. You have the card that I gave you? Right?"

" Yes I have and my code is 4723."

" Good." He smirks, again.

" Ok, back to the subject. What are you doing in my bed?"

" I just wanted to have more fun with you."

" In bed? I don't think so." She tried to get out of the bed but Seto hold her.

" Ah I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted one more kiss."

" No, not in bed."

" I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. Please one more kiss?" He looks at her with a puppy look. " Please?"

" Not the puppy look! You are killing me with that look!" She looks away, but the curtness cannot be resisted. "Wrrr you won, but it will be only one kiss."

" I will enjoy every bit of it." He smirked and he kisses Jenny lightly on the lips the light kiss became passionate kiss. Jenny tried to pull away, but Seto followed her until she was laying flat on the bed. She wraps hands around his neck as if she didn't want to break the kiss. Enjoying the kiss, Jenny didn't realize that she was under Seto. Jenny wanted to push him away, but Seto kissed her neck and that made her pleasure go down her spine. Shivering with pleasure, Jenny softly moans. Delicately, Seto was touching her body with his fingertips. Then as his manhood touched her womanhood she got her conscious back. In other words her mind raced with great speed and she started to clearly thinking and panic.

" Seto?"

" Mmmm…" He rose his head and look at her. She slightly smiled and closes her eyes.

" Get off of me." Jenny's smile went away, but Seto didn't move. He just smirks. "No, Seto I am serious. Get off of me." Jenny said coldly and Seto get off of her. She opens her eyes. "I knew it! I knew that it would end up like this!"

" Jenny I didn't mean any harm." Jenny rose up to sitting position, scotch her legs to her self and turns to him.

" I know your man's instincts and I'm sorry but I can't do this. I promise my self that well… I will be ready for this…. when I will be marry…" Her body shakes a little from fear.

" So you are telling me you'll be a virgin until your marriage day, I mean your wedding night. Is that right?"

Jenny took a big breath. " Yes. That is exactly what I wanted to say." She still trembles a little. Seto carefully touches her, but she jerks away. " Don't touch me." Seto watch her as she took couple of big breaths.

" Jenny are you ok?" She did not replied. "Maybe I should go."

" No, stay. I'm so sorry, but I am little shock and confuse and scare…. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for my behavior. It is a weird felling…. I have… I don't know why…maybe because it is the first time I was so close to a man…." She panic and talks fast and confuse.

" What? You're joking me. You never ever had been with a man or have a boyfriend before me?" Seto was shock.

" In my whole life that already pass I only kissed once I say ONCE Adrian and that's all. Actually he kissed me and I return the kiss, but I never was with another man. I had many friends that are boys but I never consider them as boyfriends."

" You are surprising me every step we take. For my experience with the girls you are totally different. I know for a fact that practically every girl would just give up everything they have to be you right now, that they would do "it" and you just push "it" away…"

" I said I am sorry. Don't hate me because of it. I love you very much, and you are the first man that I ever have and will have. I love you with whole my heart…." She throws herself into his arms and hugs him.

" Let me finish ok? You push "it" away and I like it. You are different and I like it. I love you too and I don't know what took over me. Just this passion, this love for you gets me crazy… You warmer me up downstairs and I just needed more and more… I should be sorry… I wanted it and you didn't…." Jenny raised her head, looked at him and places a finger on his lips.

" Shush… you don't have to explain it." She whispers. He looks at her. Jenny looks in to his eyes. They were the beautiful eyes she ever saw and most important she saw Seto's soul so pure in love, passion, goodness and peace than any other soul she saw in guy's eyes. They lay down. Jenny put her head on Seto's chest. As he pets her they fell asleep together.

_Ok so here is a little chapter that is well not so good but oh well. (Eyes are the mirror or the window to the soul.) No time got to go! See Ya! _


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey all! Enjoy the chapter!_

They live like this happily: work, school, life, and night parties in the basement. Seto kissed Jenny on every occasion, for example: goodnight kisses, good morning kisses, when he came from work, etc. Also he sleep with her in some of the nights especially when there was a thunderstorm. Actually she came to him on stormy nights, because it is little bit funny but she is afraid of thunderstorms.

He was little bit not satisfied that Jenny doesn't want to give up herself completely to him, but he understands her. Jenny is the classical lover where boys asks girls out, where girls are virgins until they are married, where lovers sing to each other and love each other with true love. In other words Jenny is like a Medieval Times Lady.

Their lives together were wonderful until the day that Jenny feared came.

Jenny was washing dishes in the kitchen when the doors open. " Jenny!" It was Seto.

" I'm in the kitchen!" Jenny washes her hands and dried them off. She was turn backwards to the entrance when Seto came in. " I am glad that you came early from the work, because…." She turned and her mouth dropt. Next to Seto was a beautiful woman with a surprise look on her face.

" Well what do you know? I never though of seeing you here."

" Nikki? What a lovely surprise!" Jenny smiled. 'What the hell this rat is doing here!'

Seto looked in shock. "You know each other?"

" Yea, she's a cousin of my cousin, but we are getting out of the family so we are not so related." Jenny said. "Let's go to the living room and let's talk. I didn't see you for ages. Tell me what's brings you to town?" They went to the living room and sat on the couches. Jenny didn't like the looks of it how Seto sat by Nikki instead of her, but still she was smiling.

" Well I came to the town for business. My manager though of shooting some photos here and we have a meeting in Global Modeling Center. So I though of visiting my friend Seto." She looks at him and gives out a flirting giggle. Seto smirked. Jenny gave a twitch, but when Nikki looked at Jenny, Jenny was still smiling. "So how about you? I see you become a maid?" Nikki look at Jenny with a disgusting look.

Jenny looks at herself and saw that the white kitchen apron was still on her. She took it off. " Not at all. I just take care of the house when Seto is at work that's all."

"Oh so it's like almost a maid."

Seto, seeing that Jenny is almost loosing her temper, quickly add. "Also she is my personal privet secretary that I take only for my private and important meetings." A secretary story saves Jenny again.

"Really? Now that's something good. She never made something good from her life." Nikki gave a giggle again. Jenny couldn't stand that.

" I will go and prepare a meal."

" Wait! You don't have to. We will go to the restaurant." Seto said.

" Oh but before we go could I take a little nap? I am so exhausted from the trip. " Nikki yawns.

" Oh sure. Jenny would you take Nikki to room fifteen? She will be staying with us."

" Of course." Jenny said still with the fake smile. " Where is your luggage?"

" In the white limo. " Nikki and Jenny went for the luggage since Ronald came for Seto, because of a phone call.

" Take the black one." Nikki ordered as she took the pink one. Jenny grabbed the black suitcase and let out a gasp of air. The suitcase was heavy. "Weak and pathetic as usual. You didn't change at all." She evilly smiled and went back to the house. The driver helped Jenny to take out the suitcase from the limo. Jenny struggled to push the suitcase to the house. When she reaches the door she saw Nikki faking. "Oh this suitcase is so heavy." She cried.

Seto came to her immediately. " Let me carry it for you. " He takes the suitcase. "It isn't so heavy."

Nikki smiled. " I am really tired so it is heavy for me, but for you is very light since you are so strong." She uses a flirting tone that Jenny couldn't stand. Jenny tried to say something, but they took off. All the anger built up in her and it gave her energy to push the suitcase. When she reaches the stairs Ronald came rushing to her.

"Ms. Taylor, let me help you with that." He picks up one end of the suitcase. "My goodness! It is heavy!" They reach the top of the stairs and they stand in front of the doors to the room number fifteen.

" Thank you, Ronald. I will be fine right now."

" You're very welcome, but where is Mr. Kaiba? Isn't he suppose to help you?"

"Well, Mr. Kaiba is busy at this particular moment with Nikki."

" Oh dear, oh dear!" He said as he left Jenny. She knocked and opened the doors and sees Nikki sitting with Seto on the edge of the bed flirting. Jenny looks away as something in her stomach did a flip. After that she tries to push the suitcase in but she has no strength left.

" Jenny!" Seto rose up and came to her. He took the suitcase. " Men! This suitcase is heavy! Why didn't you call me for help?"

Jenny comes in and goes to pink suitcase." I didn't want to disturb your little moment." Then she picks up the pink suitcase and turns to Nikki. "You didn't change at all. Cheep lair as usual." Jenny went out the room like a storm.

" What got in to her? I told her that the black suitcase is heavy but still she wanted to carry it." Nikki lies to Seto as he looks to the half open door. (Jenny almost never slams the doors.) Then without words Seto went out of the room.

Jenny went downstairs and was aiming for the kitchen, but then the front doors opened. Mokuba went in to the house.

" Hey wazup Jenny!" Jenny fakes a smile.

" Oh nothing much just Nikki came so we will go out for the dinner tonight. Ok?" Mokuba was shock as if he was struck by lighting. " What's wrong?"

" Did you just say Nikki came? As if Nikki Hawker?"

" Yes."

" Oh no! Not her! Not now!"

" What? What's wrong?" But Mokuba didn't answer her since Seto appeared behind Jenny.

Seto looked at Mokuba. " Could you excuse us for a minute?" Jenny, without turning back, tried to leave but Seto saw that so he caught her wrist. " I meant my brother not you."

Mokuba went to his room. 'Just please don't fight.' He though.

" What do you want from me?"

" Jenny why all of a sudden so angry?" She turned to face him.

" Oh it's nothing…. Sorry, but it is a bad day for me and I fell a little hazy today…." She changes her tone of voice. Seto check her head for fever.

" You don't seem to have a fever, but then again you drag that heavy suitcase all the way to the room."

" Well Ronald helped me on the staircase. It's very sweet of him to offer me help."

" You could just have called me for help, or at least listen to Nikki. She warn you about the suitcase that it is heavy."

Jenny's eyes were shock for a second and then turn in to sudden anger. "WHAT! She did not warn me about anything! She took the pink suitcase and went with laughter when I struggle with her other luggage and then she lied that her suitcase is heavy so she can distract you…."

" Hey! Don't blame her. She had a long trip and she is exhausted from it."

"She had a long trip and she is exhausted from it." Jenny said as if making fun of Seto.

" Do not make fun of me!" Seto said in a hard voice.

"Are you that blind? She is a cheep lair, a flirting lair! Stay away from her!" Couple of silent minutes past as Seto scan Jenny's face and her eyes. Then he made a smile that wasn't pleasant.

"I see it now. "He chuckled. "You are jealous."

" Jealous? Of what?"

" Of Nikki. You just can't stand her since she is a model, a pretty hot model indeed, and you are not." Jenny took a gasp of shock as she heard those words. It was as if someone punched her very hard in her heart. She knew she wasn't so beautiful, but that comment was painful especially when it came out of lips of someone she loved so much that she would gave everything up for him!

Jenny was speechless. She turns her head and closes her eyes so Seto won't see her close to cry. Then she took off, slightly pushing Seto aside, and she went strait for her room. This time Seto didn't bother to go after her.

Couple days have past from Nikki's arrival at the mansion. She was bossing Jenny around like a maid. Jenny tried to ignore her but when Seto was around she couldn't because then Nikki would use her lie charms. When Jenny refused do something for Nikki, Seto would say in such a pity voice, "Jenny why are you so cruel to her? She nice to you why aren't you nice to her?"

Seto stopped coming to check on Jenny in the nights as he used to. He even stopped kissing her for whatever the occasion was. Most of his free time he was spending with Nikki. Jenny tried to talk to him or spend time with him he would say that he is busy of he is too tired. Jenny's little heart brooked in to little tiny pieces.

One day Jenny was in her room. She locks the doors on a key and then she throws herself on the bed and silently weeps. Little tears where running down her face. 'Why I fell like this? If my prediction is true that he loves Nikki more than me? That I was just his toy until she came back? No! It can't be true! I love him! Why my heart is acing right now? Nothing bad had happened, but yet bad things could come very soon…' Then barking of her little friend broke her thoughts away. She sat down on the floor and pick up her pal. The dog felt her sadness so he made a little cry peep as if to ask: 'what's wrong?'

" Oh Sirius what should I do?" She places him on her laps. "Nikki just came and it is already turning everything for worse. I don't want to loose Seto, and especially not to her. She always been the bossy one, the winner, the important one, the star and I was always in the shadows. Why the hell she had to fallow me here when my life was becoming so great! Why!" She cried again as she remembers how Nikki was pushing her aside and whenever they got in fight it was always Jenny to blame, even if she did not started it. Nikki stole Jenny's ideas almost all the time and the only person in the family that believed Jenny was her own mother.

Jenny was desperate. She lay down on her back with her puppy, lying down, on her chest. "God please don't take Seto away from me, but if you do take away him please let me die her now." She wept her self to sleep as the cold wind, from the open window, cover her like a blanked.

That night was really freezing night.

_Hey all! Another chapter done! I just can't believe that my story is good. Thanks to all of you who continue to read my story and reviews. Oh and I would like to thank seto.kaibas.girl.89 for the warm and surprising review! Thanks!_

_Also I would like to thank: darkblinds, gbheart, and pixie-loves-night, thanks for keeping reading the story and for reviews. Thanks!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Well what can I say? It is the same old thing: Enjoy the chapter and disclaimer I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Thanks for the attention now let get on with the chapter._

Sirius felt the cold so he went to Jenny's face and licked with a little doggy cry. She did not move. The pup pushes her face with his head. Jenny weakly moans, but she was too weak to do anything else. She motionless lays on the ground as the little pup run to the doors and start howling very loudly. Also he starts scratching the doors.

Seto was working on his laptop in the living room when he heard the dog howl.

"Wrrr…" He gets up after couple of minutes since he could not stand the howling. After that he goes up stairs and knocks on the door. "Jenny shut up that dog!" He says but there was no response and the dog scratched the doors more as he barked. Seto wanted to open the doors but they were locked. "Jenny open the doors." Again no response only the dog was barking but this time in a little distance from the door. "Jenny are you all right in there? Jenny? Jenny!" Seto could not stand it. The dog barked as if he was panicking, so Seto with no time to loose break in to the room. Freezing night wind hit his face. It was so cold in room as if you were outside lying in snow with summer close on your self only.

Jenny was lying on the floor dress in her nightgown.

"JENNY!" Seto yells and rushes to her. He panics as he picks her cold body and takes her out of the room. Sirius fallows them as they go to the living room where later Seto lays Jenny on the couch in front of the fireplace. Then he checks her pulse, which was very weak. "Ronald!" Seto calls his butler.

"Yes, sir?" He comes right away.

" Call the doctor right away!"

" Yes sir!" He rushes to the phone as Seto tries to wakeup Jenny.

" Jenny, Jenny wake up, please." He delicately pets her head and touches her cheek. It was cold as ice. Seto was very worry.

The doctor came and was shock what he saw. "The girl is almost frozen to the death!" He said and he adds that she needs to be warmed up quickly before the blood clusters and she will stop breathing. As Seto ordered Alice brought the warm up, electrical, blankets. They wrap them around Jenny and wait. After long five to then minutes Jenny slightly opens her eyes.

"Thank God." Seto sights in relive and he catches Jenny's hand. She slightly tilts her head and looks at him.

" Seto…" She whispers and coughs.

" Shhh… your save…" He smiles as his eyes twinkle with the happiness that she is still alive.

" Ekm… Mr. Kaiba she will be fine but because of that cold she got herself a bad type of flu so I suggest that she should stay in bed for good two weeks and take this medicine everyday." The doctor gives Seto a bottle of some kind of liquid medicine. Later Seto pays the doc and he left.

Nikki comes downstairs.

" Seto? What's going on? What is this racked?" She says.

" Oh it's nothing. Go back to sleep." Seto picks up Jenny. Jenny closes her eyes and fakes that she is a sleep.

" Oh my what happened to her?" Nikki says as if she cared.

" Nothing, she got a bad type of flu." Seto carry Jenny upstairs to his room and laid her in his bed.

" Why she's in your room?"

" It is only temporary. Now it is very late so go back to sleep."

" Okay my darling." She said and kisses him on the cheek. Seto blushes as she went away. None of them knew that Jenny saw that.

Jenny's little heart was breaking and she could not stopped to cry. Seto heard her weep so he turns to see her. She was scotch in a little ball and she was all covered with the covers.

" Jenny are you alright?" Seto sat on the edge of the bed and pull the covers so he can see Jenny's face. She was all in tears. "Jenny what's wrong? And why were you laying on the floor?" She just coughs and did not say anything. "Come on tell me. What's wrong?"

" You… you…you… don't love me anymore…" And she burst in to tears again.

" What? Who or what gave you that idea? Of course I love you."

" Not anymore…cough…. You never loved me…. Cough…. I was just a substitute… for Nikki… You love her not me…" She cries. " I was a fool to think you loved me…" She covers her face in her hands. Seto looked on her shock.

" Jenny what are you talking about? I love you very much and you are my girl. Nikki was… well…. Long time ago and it is over. I got you and you are the only one."

" So why are you pushing me away? You didn't have time for me… cough…. but had time for her…" She cries.

" Come over here." Seto took her in to a hug when she came to him. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just lost the time and all… she's a guest so well I tried to be nice… I'm sorry if I hurt you." Jenny snuggled to him.

"Don't let me ever go or I will die like I almost did tonight." She whispers.

"Don't say such a thing! You scare the hell out me tonight when I saw you lying there without any signs of life. I though I lost you forever." Seto tighter the grasp and put his face into Jenny's hair. After couple of minutes they loose up and Jenny kissed Seto on the cheek.

" I love you Seto with whole my heart."

" I love you too." He kissed her on the lips.

" Seto?"

" Yes?"

" Is it good idea for me to sleep in your room?"

" Yea you already slept in my room once when you got scared of the thunder."

" Yea but now I am sick. I don't want you to catch the flu."

" Don't worry I won't catch it. Now it is good time for you to go to sleep. You need your rest." He kissed her on the forehead and got up.

"Were are you going?"

" To change and I will be right back." He wink and went to the bathroom.

When he comes back Jenny was already asleep on one side of the bed, so he slip in under the covers and went to sleep.

_Well... So what do you think? I'm working on the next chapter but I think I will be done in two weeks since I have so many stuff to do. Sorry for making you waiting. _


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello everyone! Enjoy!_

The days pass by pretty quickly. Jenny was moved back to her room. Seto was visiting her very often for the first week, but as the days pass by more he was just visiting her only when she had to take the medicine. She didn't like to take the medicine since it was disgusting, but Seto forced/made her to take it. Jenny could not get out from the bed at all only just to go to the bathroom. When Seto stop visiting her so much, she got worried. So one day she went spying.

"Jenny you need to rest." Seto said.

"But I'm not tired. I already rest too much and I am healthy." She whines.

"Oh Jenny, Jenny…. Do you have to whine about everything? You don't want to take the medicine and sometimes you don't want to eat. You are behaving like a little child."

Jenny drops her head. " I'm sorry…"

" And you apologize for it?"

Jenny felt guilty for being such a brat. She raises her head up. "If you want me to be serious and grown up I will be." She said in straight voice.

Seto sight. " No, forget it. Be your self." He rose from the bed.

" Seto…"

" What?"

" I am really sorry for causing you so much trouble…" She looked sad.

"It is ok. Don't worry about it." He smirks and went out of the room after Jenny lie down and close her eyes.

When Jenny heard Seto walk away she rose up and went to the doors. Then she slightly opened them and lies down on the floor. She saw Seto sitting with Nikki in the living room.

" Are you sure she is asleep?" Nikki asked.

" Yes I'm positive. Still I feel sorry for her that she got sick. I'm worry about her."

" Stop being so worry. Where is the cold Kaiba I met long time ago?"

" Don't worry he is still around." Seto smirked. Nikki smiled.

" Anyway… I still can believe you have some feelings for that brat."

" Yea I know… She is childish and all. Sometimes she gets me angry with her sorry for everything she does silly, and she can be pain in the neck…"

When Jenny heard that she got a little pain in her chest.

"…But all in all she is sweet, cute, sometimes funny when she makes those silly mistakes." Jenny felt better after that.

" Do you know when she was little she got herself in all kinds of trouble?"

" Really? Like what kind?"

" She is so naïve so in school what ever you told her she would do it and sometimes it was something against the rules. Anyway she was a tomboy when she was little. She always hang out with the boys, barely with the girls."

" I never knew that. She never told me about her past except about Adrian."

" Ahh, Adrian you say. Well he was a cute guy and Jenny was hanging around him all the time." Nikki was flirting with Seto. She laid her head on his lap.

"Yea from her stories I could figure that out."

"So she told you?"

"Tell me what?"

" That she and Adrian…"

Jenny unexpectedly made a little sneeze so she quickly backs away.

" What was that?" Nikki says. Seto look in the direction of Jenny's room.

" Doors to Jenny's room are open I better go and close them." So he went to close them. He sneak peek into Jenny's room. He saw that Jenny is sleeping so he close the doors and went downstairs back to the living room."

Jenny did not dear to move from the bed anymore so she fell asleep.

The next day Jenny woke up at 8:00 a.m. She dress up and went downstairs to made breakfast. In the kitchen she met Nikki.

" Hello Jennifer." She evilly smiled.

" What do you want Nikki." Jenny replies as if she was annoyed.

" Oh nothing." She smiled and went out of the kitchen. She did not join for breakfast. Jenny made scrambled eggs with some small sausages. Mokuba came to the kitchen.

" Hey Jenny! It is great that you fell better."

" Yea I'm back to my self."

" Great! Wanna join me in park today?"

" Sure, I will be glad to get out the house finally." She smiled. Seto came in to the kitchen. " Good morning Seto." He looked at Jenny without any expressions. " Seto? Do you want coffee or tea?" He did not replied. Jenny looks at him. " Is something wrong?"

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" Tell you what?" Jenny asks confuse. Seto looks and sees Mokuba.

" I will have tea and we will talk later." He said. The breakfast was silent. After the breakfast Seto went to work with out speaking to Jenny at all. Jenny went with Mokuba to the park.

In the park Jenny tried to figure out why Seto acts so differently.

" Jenny are you ok?" Mokuba asked.

" Huh? Oh yea… I'm ok. I was just thinking that's all."

" Thinking about Seto?" Jenny nods her head. " Don't worry. I don't know what got into him today but it will be something with the company. Just give him some time." Jenny smiled. Mokuba and Jenny spend the whole day together. When it got late they went home.

When Jenny was in home she decide to go to Seto to get straight with him. She knocks on the door and did not wait for the answer but just come in to the room.

" Seto I wanted to…" Her eyes widen and she was speechless as she saw Seto kissing Nikki on the bed. She shake her head as if tries to get rid of the image.

" Jenny?" Seto look at her. She looks at him and then tears fill up her eyes. She turns around and run out of the room. Instead going to her room she run thru out the house blindly until she reach the library for the first time. Slowly she opened the big wooden doors and then walks pass the couches and table. 'I would be amazed and happy, because of the library, if I didn't have that pain in my chest right now.' She thought and then she spot a level floor that was by the wall. I interested with that she went to it and went up stairs to that little level. When she got up there she look thru the window at the sunset. It was so lovely, but Jenny sat at the floor and cried.

"I was right! All along he loved her and he played with me!" She cried.

At that time Seto went out of the room and search for her.

" Why do you bother to look for her when you got me? I still can't believe you keep her in the house." Nikki said.

" It is my business why I keep her." Seto snap at her and she back away. He searches every possible place where Jenny could be, starting from her room. 'I need to find her before she will do something stupid again.' After couple of minutes he almost give up thinking that she went out of the house, but then idea came to his head. "Sirius! Here boy! Come here!" He whistles for the dog. The pup came right away. "Good boy! Now, I need to find Jenny so search! Search, Sirius, search!" The pup sniffed and found Jenny's trail right away. Seto follow the puppy to the library, but Seto did not let the pup to go in to the library. Carefully he went into the library. Looking around he heard the sobbing and cries. Looking in the direction of the sobbing, he spots Jenny kneeling on the top floor so he came to her.

Jenny looks at him and rises up. "How dare you to play with my emotions!" She yelled.

" Calm down! It was you who lied to me!"

" What did I lie to you?"

" You lied to me that you never been with another man."

" That's not a lie! I never was with another man!"

" Oh yea so who's Adrian then?" He crosses his arms.

" He is my best friend, and yes we kiss ONCE I said ONCE when we say our last good bye. I already told you that."

" Oh yea one kiss, the pillow fight in the hotel, yea I heard those stories but you left out one piece of the story."

" Which is?"

" You have a child!"

" WHAT!" She looks shocked at Seto.

" Oh you heard me right. You have a child and you never told me that. That's why you made silly excuse that night I got close to you. You got someone else!"

"Where in the world you got that stupid idea?"

" Oh it is true and I can prove it!" He took out a photograph and shows it to Jenny. It was Jenny holding a baby in the hospital and she was kissing the baby's head.

" Where did you get that?"

" So you agree it is your baby?"

" That is my cousin Sally's baby! My mother took that photo because that was the first time I hold a baby in my arms! I am not a liar and I am still a true virgin! I don't cheat like you!" She cried.

" Your behavior is not acceptable!"

" Oh so now you are my father?"

"Well…No!"  
" Then I can behave as I want, and you can not change me…." Seto got extremely angry. He took Jenny by the front of the shirt and rose her up a little that she started to choke.

" Listen up missy. You are under my roof so you do as I tell you to do, and I HATE a smart mouth people!" There was anger sparkling in Seto's cold blue eyes. Jenny panic as she choke, so without thinking she swung her right arm and hit Seto's left cheek. She the impact was so hard that his head turn and he let go of her. She backs away from him and rose up.

'How could she hit me?' Seto thought with a shock on his face. His mind was speeding fast trying to catch his thoughts. After couple of seconds he tasted something; a warm liquid in his mouth. He touched his lips with fingertips. Then he looks at the fingertips to see blood on them. Slowly he turns to Jenny and look at her.

Jenny was shock when she saw what she did. She panics. "O my God! Seto I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that…. I'm so sorry….! I…I…"

" Shut up." He snaps at her.

" Seto…

" I said Shut up! Now get out!"

" Seto…."

" It's Mr. Kaiba to you! Now GET OUT!" He points to the door as he yelled. Jenny with tears run down the steps and out thru the big wooden doors. She runs thru hallways trying to find her room. Sirius was running after her. When she found her room, she bust in and throw herself on the bed. She cried and cried very hard with her face in to the blue pillow. Then a thought occurs in her mind.

'I'm not welcome here… I have to go… he said to get out… he doesn't love me anymore…. He hates me… he wants get rid of me… everything is lost….' Then a voice in her head says, "Run away Jenny…. Get out of this house… run, Jenny, run…" Jenny gets up from the bed and wipes her tears away. "Yes I must go… go away from this house… I must run away from the pain and from my dreams, hopes and memories…" Jenny takes her hiking backpack. She packs some clothes, a blanket, small pillow, and some hygienic stuff like liquid to clean her wounds. Everything that she will need she packed in the backpack. After that she took a piece of paper and wrote a letter that later she addressed to Mokuba.

Sirius was making little cry noises. "Shhh… Sirius…" She pets the dog on the head. He licks her hand and then looks into Jenny's eyes. "Sirius be a good and strong dog. I'm leaving and might never comeback. Please take care of Mokuba and… and… oh Sirius I am so gonna miss you…" She hugs the pup and cried more. "Now please be silent so I can leave this place." She kissed him on the head and left him sitting on the floor looking sad as she leave.

First she went to kitchen to take some food which was couple of Roman Noodle Soups, some candy bars, cookies and some pieces of bread. Then she goes to the exit door, slides her card into an electronic security device, types her code: 4723 and gets out of the house as she covers her face in the hood. She walks down the driveway and on to the street. Jenny saw a cab so she calls it. She got in and went off into the night.

_So howis it so far? Sorry for making you wait that long. I barely have a time on the computer. I got so much homework, but don't worry Sprig Break is coming soon! Then I will surely update some long chapters. See ya! _


	25. Chapter 25

_Well what can I say? It is the same old thing: Enjoy the chapter and disclaimer I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! And one more thing...Please DO NOT copy my ideas and claim as your own. Thanks for the attention now let get on with the chapter._

Jenny sat silent in the back of the cab. She told the driver to drop her off at the mall. Quietly with her face covered in the hood she looked down at her hands. 'I will go to Joey's house… he will help me…. He is the only friend I got here that I can trust….'

"Isn't it too late to go shopping?" The cab driver asked. It was an older man around fifty years old. He was skinny and looked to be a nice guy, but Jenny didn't trust him. The guy spotted her hiking backpack. "Let me guess…hmmm… sleeping over at the friends house but from your attitude it didn't work out."

"No…it's something different…" She manages to say in a breaking voice.

" Ah… I see. Well you are still a kid. You shouldn't be worry about that guy. There will be plenty more of them. You are still young and love is just starting to grow in you."

Jenny looked shock at the driver. "How…how did you know… that I…I had a fight with my boyfriend?"

"So that's what happened. You running away?" Jenny sat silent. "Well it wasn't hard to find out that you been hurt in love. You act miserable and I can see you cry. There is a tear on your cheek." Jenny wipes the tear and covers her face more. "You don't have to hide your face from me. I won't hurt you." Jenny did not uncover her face. "Anyway we are here." He stopped the cab.

"How much do I pay?" Jenny asked when she got out of the cab.

"Nothing."

" It isn't right…"

" Ok, give me ten and you be ok." Jenny took ten dollars out of her pocket and gave to the driver. "Remember this, if he really loves you no matter what he does he will come back to you only give him some time."

The driver drove away. Jenny stood there watching him go and whisper. "Only if you knew who I was with, then you wouldn't say so."

Jenny walks couple of blocks away from the mall and went in to one of the alleys. She was looking in her notebook at the address and looking for the house. Finally when she founded she went into the apartment building. On the second hallway, third door from the corner she knocked. 'I hope that I'm right.' She thinks.

"Joey! Get the doors!" A male voice said behind the doors. Soon after that Joey appear in the doors. He was shock to see Jenny.

"Hi Jo…" Joey covered her mouth and gently pushed her away from the doors.

"Shhh… " He shushes her. Jenny looked confuse. "Wait here for a second." He went back to the house, took keys and said, "I will be back in a second."

"Who was it?" The man said.

" Oh nobody. It was just our neighbor's cat again. I'm going to return it." Joey said end went out. After closing the doors he turns to Jenny. "What are you doing here?" In an almost whisper he asked. Jenny just looks at him with a look that says 'help me' and later in a surprise to Joey, she hugs him. She could not say a word just silently weeps. Petting her gently on the head Joey asked, "What's wrong?"

Jenny raises her head. "Please let me stay over for one night. Only one night." She quietly weeps.

"Shhh… don't cry." Joey hugs her as she put her face in his chest and later he gently rocks her in his arms. "Common let's go on the roof until my father goes to sleep then we will go inside. Ok?" She just nods. He saw her backpack so he took it with him as Jenny fallowed him up the stairs. It was a warm night with stars shining bright. "I always come here in night when I have troubles." Joey says and puts down the backpack. After that he sat on the floor. Jenny sat beside him. "Now will you tell me what happened?"

"Se…Seto… doesn't love me anymore…" She cried. The tiers fell down her cheeks. "He just used me as a substitute for Nikki. She came and he pushed me away…like a dirt bag…"

Joey looked at her and he felt sorry for her. He took her into a hug. "There, there. Don't cry. He wasn't worthy of you…"

" Joey I loved him and he lied to me, he cheated…how stupid I was to believe him that he loves me and only me!" She cried more. Joey was hugging her in a little rock hug. She scotch to him closely. "You where right Joey… I'm sorry I didn't take your advice… I'm sorry…"

"Don't. I wasn't right. When I saw you around him you were so happy, so peaceful. I was wrong to say that he is a total jerk back then. I guess I was jealous about other guys you hang around. You are to me like my younger sister." He looked into Jenny's crystal, light blue eyes. "But what Kaiba did to you is not acceptable! He is gonna pay for what he did to you and I make sure of that!" He raises his fist.

"Joey, don't." Jenny put a hand on his fist. "Maybe he hurt me but I don't want to nothing happened to him and to you too."

"Are you saying that I would loose if I went in a fight with him?"

"No, not really, but in a fight everyone comes out in hits, cuts, and bruises. I don't want to you suffer in pain because of me. Please don't get into a fight." She looks at him.

" Oh all right, but please don't cry anymore over that moron. Ok?" Jenny nodded her head. She put her head on Joey's chest when he rapt hands around her.

"Anyway he got what he deserved." Jenny said quietly.

" I don't get it?" Joey looked confuse.

" Is just that I just remember the fight I got into with Seto and he got really angry. Before he yelled at me to get out he grabbed my shirt and slightly picked me up. That made me choke…."

"That bastard! How he dares to do something like this to you. He might have killed you." Joey was angry, how Seto treated Jenny.

"Well he did not since I panic and hit him pretty hard on left cheek."

" You hit Kaiba!" Joey was surprise.

" I had to protect myself, but I guess I hit him to hard since blood came out of his mouth. I feel bad…"

" Don't be. He deserved it."

" I know but it still hurts. I loved him so much and still do." The tears fell from her eyes. Joey hugs her again.

Joey look at his watch and then say, "Let's go inside shall we?" Jenny nodded. They went inside. Before Jenny could enter the apartment, Joey checked if the coast is clear. Luckily his father went to sleep. Joey took Jenny's backpack and went to his room with Jenny. "You will take the bed. You lucky that I change sheets today."

"No I can't take your bed. I will sleep on the floor."

" Nah it's ok, trust me I will be fine."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, now I will go so you can change. If something I am in the kitchen." He was closing the doors.

" Joey?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for everything…"

Joey smiled. "Your very welcome." He left.

_I know it is a short chapter, but I have to post something. One thing is that the night still continues in the next chapter. _


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello everyone! I am so so very sorry for my long absent. I just lost the track of time. Here is another chapter. It is kind of ending of my last chapter. Well…Enjoy!_

Seto went downstairs and sat on the couch. Still shock and angry at Jenny he called his maid, Alice, for an icepack. She came to the library very quickly and gave the icepack to Seto. Alice wanted to ask what happened to him, but Seto gave her a cold gaze that made her shiver, so she left the library very quickly.

'How she dare to hit me? Is she telling the truth? But then it must mean Nikki is the lair, but Nikki said it's true. Wait! Hold on a second! Jenny is too young to have a child. She is just sixteen and that picture was taken long time ago so she had no more than fourteen years, but then again everything is possible.' He was thinking for long time. In his head he replayed the fight he had with Jenny. 'Damn! I went to harsh on her. No she deserve it! She hit me!' He relaxes. "No I went to harsh on her. It's my fault." After that he rose up and decide to go to Jenny and apologize. On it's way out he met Nikki.

"Oh Seto I was looking for you…." She saw that Seto is unhappy. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing."

" What happened to your cheek it's all…."

" It's nothing. Now, excuse me but I have some business to take care of." He pushes her away gently and went forward. It took him a while to get to Jenny's room. Standing in front of the door he knocked, but there was no answer, so he knocked again. "Jenny are you in there?" Nothing, just the howl cry of the dog was heard. Seto refuse of waiting any longer. As he opened the door he said, "Jenny, are you all right?" Looking around the room all shock and worried too, he saw that Jenny is nowhere to be found. "Jenny where are you? Come out. I'm sorry for my behavior." Still was silent in the room, except the weeping of the dog. A blue pillow grabbed his attention. There was a wet stain on the middle. As he touched the stain he though, 'She cried a lot. Her tears didn't dry up yet.' Then as he sat on the bed he noticed a note on the night table. It was addressed to Mokuba. He took the note and read it.

'Dear Mokuba, Some things happened that weren't suppose to happed. It is a very long story and I don't have really time to explain it so I will say it short and quickly. Between your brother and me nothing exist anymore. I notice that couple of weeks ago when we stop talking to each other as we did. He pushed me away and now I must leave. Don't ask why, just I'm sorry I lost and Nikki wins again. I'm sorry, but I must say goodbye too you like this. I'm leaving soon from the town too. Yes I know it is hard, but we must stay strong. Maybe someday I will come for a visit, but now I must heal from the pain. Please take care of Sirius, since I can't take him with me. Oh and one more thing, don't ask your brother what happened to his face. I accidentally, in panic, I hit him since I was afraid. I am so sorry for that. Well this is goodbye. Take care of yourself.

With love, Jenny

P.S. Don't tell your brother but now I'm heading to Joey for a night or maybe two before I will leave this town so maybe we will see each other before my flight to New York. Bye.'

Seto scramble the paper with anger. " So that's how you wanna play? Then for get it! I am not coming after you!" He angrily said and went out the room.

As he was walking down the hallway he met Nikki again.

"Hey Nikki? Why are you not sleeping?"

" Oh I have hard time felling asleep. Come to my room and let's have a talk." Nikki invited Seto to her room. They came in. Seto sat on the bed and start thinking. 'Why do I care for her? Do I really love her?' Nikki sat behind him and she start massage him. She leans forward and whisper to his ear. "Forget about her. You got me. She is nothing. She doesn't love you. She loves money, that's it; she loves you because you are rich and powerful."

" What? No she's not. She loves me…. because…." He went in to silence and started thinking. 'Why does she love me?' He had some memories that Jenny told him why she loves him, and it is not because of money since Jenny didn't ask him for the fancy gifts and money.

Nikki did not hesitate for long. She came in front of Seto and kiss him it the lips. Seto was shock at first as Nikki continue kissing him. She found a perfect moment were Seto didn't hesitate, and so she pushed him gently to lie on the bed. Her kisses were hard and demanding. After couple minutes Seto push Nikki away.

"What do you want?" Nikki said nicely and in flirting tone.

After couple of seconds he said. "Jenny loves me for who I am."

"What are you talking about?"

He continues. "She loves me not because I got money and power, because of my character that I have. Well she also loves me because I am handsome that what she told me, but also she told me that I was like her; lost, confuse, and misunderstood." On those words he push Nikki of him and rose up.

"Where are you going?"

" I need to do something."

"What?"

" I love Jenny and I am going to get her!"

In the meantime in Joey's house, Jenny and Joey were talking a lot about different things.

"You would not believe so but I had this awesome dream. Remember how Kaiba calls me mutt face?"

"Yea."

" Well I had this dream that he turned in to a dog and I had him on a leash." Both of them laugh at that. They had an awesome time together until suddenly a phone rang. Joey pick up the phone and was shock who the caller was.

"What do you want?" Joey asks. Jenny watch as she tries to figure out who's calling. "Oh no you won't hurt her again!" Joey yells at the phone. At that point Jenny knows who it is.

"Joey let me speak with him." She said without thinking. Joey resisted but when he looks at Jenny's sad but sweet face he could not resisted but to give her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jenny? I want you to get out of there and come outside…"

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba but I am not a person that you can order around." Jenny cut thru Kaiba's sentence.

"Jenny I am really sorry for what I have done. I miss you and I love you deeply. I don't know what took over me in the library. I realize my mistake when Nikki was all over me kissing…."

"WHAT! You call to me to tell me that you make out with that pig! How dare you... you... you BASTARD!" She cries to the phone.

"No Jenny! You understand me wrong! She was flirting and I push her back, since I love you. I love you Jenny...I really do!" He tries to please her with his sweet talk. In his voice Jenny heard the misery and sadness for the first time in him.

"Save your breath... I may forgive you, but I will never forget what you did to me, so go back home I need time to be alone to think about this..." She cries. Joey puts hands on her shoulder.

" Jenny I really love you... Please come back to me and give me another chance. Please?"

" I will see how I will feel tomorrow about this. Now goodnight." She hangs up the phone. She let's out a quiet cry as she turns to Joey's opened arms. Joey gives her nice big hug.

"Jenny don't cry. Please don't cry." Jenny raises her head and Joey wipes away her tears.

She smiles at him and says in a whisper, "Thank you." Jenny lays her head on his chest and fells a sleep.

_I am again sorry for my long absent. I just wasn't able to go on the computer for a long, long time. Sorry! _


	27. Chapter 27

_Hello Everyone! Thanks for keeping reading my story! Enjoy:)_

Jenny woke up somewhere around five o'clock. She feels that she's lying on a chest of a man. With hope that it is Seto she raises her head to see sleeping face of the boy with golden hair. Her smile was kind of gone when she was disappointed that instead of Seto it was Joey.

'Why do I still think about him? He hurt me. My heart is crying, but still somewhere deep inside there, in my heart, I feel that I still love him.' Jenny thinks about Seto and about everything that happened last night. 'He said that he is sorry and he saw his mistake, but still it is hard to let go… Who I am kidding to? I love him. I really do love him. Maybe that was just a test that our love can survive. Oh I miss him; oh I love him! He wants me back…. I am going back home!' Time passes by as she thinks about it. Around six o'clock she rose up and went to the kitchen. The house was silent. Making as less noise as possible she put a kettle on the stove so she could have boiling hot water to make the Roman Noodle soups. When she was done with the soups she went to wake up Joey.

"Joey? Joey."

"Mmmmm…"

"Rise and shine." She smiles.

"What…? Couple more minutes…"

"Wake up sleepy head." Joey moan and turn to other side. "I got nice hot soup ready for breakfast."

Joey's eyes opened wide." Soup? Food? Where!" He jumps out of the bed all excited.

" Hold on a sec. I will bring it to you." She went out to the kitchen and got the soups. Joey was so happy to get the soup. He was extremely happy. No wonder, he is always crazy about food. "Here you go." Jenny gave him the cup with soup and a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks! But where did you get them?"

" Hey, I did not runaway from home openhanded? I need food to survive. Here…" She opens her backpack and takes all the food supplies she had and gives to him. He was happy to get it.

" But what about you…."

" I was thinking… what if I would go back? Seto said that he is sorry." Jenny cut thru Joey's sentence.

"WHAT!" Joey almost chokes on the noodles when he heard that Jenny wants to go back. "You want to go back to that bastard! He hurt you Jenny, and he could do it again. I don't want see you hurt again. Please..." Joey looks worry.

" I don't know what to do. I know he may be a bastard, jerk and very mean but he can also be sweetheart and so indicant. I still love him and I will love him to the end of my life..." She looks into her soup. "No matter what I will do or where I will go I will still think and love him. There are no doubts about that." She sights.

Joey looks at her. He puts his hand on her shoulder and says, "Listen, I guess you can give him one more chance. I guess that he is not that bad since he dared to call me just to talk to you." He sighs. "I cannot believe that I will say this but go back to him; go home and be with him, but if he will raise a hand on you one more time you know that you will find shelter and support in me." Jenny looks in to Joey's eyes. She smiled and he returns the smile.

"Thanks Joey. You are truly best friend that anyone could wish for."

" Nah you just saying that. Now should we sit and talk or we will eat this soup before it will turn cold as ice." They both laugh.

In the mean time in the mansion, Nikki is furious as she walks around her room.

'I don't give up so easily, he will give me that night of pleasure he promised me!' She thinks. 'That brat... I need to get rid of her, but how?' Nikki doesn't know that Jenny is gone from the house. 'Mmmmm...' "YES! I got a plan!" She said in a low whisper. With evil smile she went out of the room and headed to Seto's room.

When Jenny and Joey finish their breakfast, they change to their daily clothing (Jenny put on black, bell pants and a light blue blouse that had wide sleeves on the end) and Joey offer Jenny a ride to the mansion. It was around seven o'clock.

"Remember Jenny, if you need anything just call me." Joey says and gave his phone number to Jenny. She hugs him and says that she will be all right. After that she exit the car and went thru the golden gates. Joey drives off as Jenny waves to him goodbye.

Quietly Jenny enters the house. 'I got an idea.' She smiles as she put the backpack down by the doors, and heads for the kitchen. Opening the first cabin she finds what she needs which are a pan and a spoon. " I will make Seto a wake up surprise." Jenny whispered to her self as she smiles. Like a mouse she goes up the stairs and right to Seto's room. Carefully she opens the doors, enters the room and gets as close as possible to the bed. Raising the pan, she's ready to strike when suddenly she notices that on Seto's chest lays…NIKKI! Shock fell over Jenny's body, and accidentally she drops the pan with the spoon. The objects made a noise that wake up the sleeping couple. Seto look at the source of the noise and sees Jenny with a shock look on her face.

" Jenny? Your Back!" He was happy. As he was rising up he felt the weight on his chest. Seto look at his chest and saw Nikki with a flirting smile on her face. "NIKKI!" His face turns to shock.

" What's wrong honey? I guess, sooner or later she would find out that we are together forever." She blinks her eyes the flirtiest way possible.

" What are you talking about!" Seto was angry. Jenny couldn't stand this. She runs out the room. "JEENY!" Seto yells in confusion as he goes chasing her. He caches her on the middle of the staircase.

"Let me go!" she yells.

" Jenny! Listen! This is not as you think it is!"

" You don't have to explain! I saw it with my own eyes! Now, let me go you creep!" Jenny struggles to get free.

"Calm down for goodness sake! Let me explain!"

"Let me go you bastard! Joey was right! Your nothing but a rich bastard but cheep lair!"

" Do you believe what that mutt face says!"

" I loved you with my whole heart and you… you just took it and smashed down! LET ME GO!" She yells as she gave a hard shake with her hand that was trap in Seto's hand and got free, but she lost the balance on the steps and flew backwards. Rolling down the steps she lost the conscious and hit the bottom with motionless body.

"JENNY!" Seto yelled as he was horrified what happened. Ronald, the butler, saw how Jenny felled down the steps so he rushes to her to stop Seto.

"MR. KAIBA! STOP!" Seto froze right above Jenny's body. "Do not move her! She might have broken bones or something damage!" Ronald went to the phone to call the ambulance.

_I am sorry for leave you in this cliffhanger but I really have to go now. It is like 1:05 a.m. and my thoughts are twisting. I will update as fast as I can. See ya later! _


	28. Chapter 28

_Hello everyone! I am so so very sorry for my long absent. I just lost the track of time…(again)_

The Ambulance arrived at the mansion and took Jenny into the car.

"I am going with her!" Seto argued with the doctors.

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba but you can't go to the hospital like this!" The doctor was right. Seto was still in his silky pajamas. It took the doctor and Ronald good five minutes to talk in to Seto's mind that Jenny will be all right and that he needs to dress property before going to the hospital. After the struggle Seto gave up and went upstairs to dress as the ambulance took Jenny to the hospital.

As Seto was dressing up Nikki asked, "What's going on honey?"

"Don't 'honey' me!" He was angry. "Why are you in my bed?"

"You don't remember do you? When I was last time here it took me a long while until you got interested in me to go to the bed with me, but the time run out and I had to go. So you promised me that next time I will come you would give me a night that I will never forget."

Seto remembered the time that he was on airport and kissed Nikki on the cheek as he made that promise. "Yes, I remember now, but back then I was single now I am with Jenny."

"Are you?" She said playfully.

"Thanks to you I don't know if I still deserve her!" He took out a suitcase and put it on the desk. He opens it and took out a bunch of money. Then he takes it and throws it in front of Nikki and says, "Here's money for your ticket do go as far from here as possible." He closes the suitcase and heads for the exit. "Oh and one more thing… You better be gone when I will get back or else!" Seto exits the room.

Downstairs Ronald awaits him.

"Mr. Kaiba, in the condition that you are right now it would be best if you took the limo instead driving to the hospital by yourself." Seto just nod and went outside where the black limo awaited him…

----------

In the hospital Jenny lays in the white hospital bed. Slowly she gets her consciousback and with that she slowly opened her eyes. First she saw the lights on her ceiling, and then she turns her head to the left. She sees a woman with dark, short hair looking at her with the blue, crystal eyes. On her lips a smile of happiness appears.

Jenny recognizes the woman right away. "Mom…." She softly says.

"Oh my child!" She says happily with tears of joy and hugs her.

Jenny hugs her back. "Mom what are you doing here? When did you come?"

"Oh Jenny, how could I not have come when you are in hospital?" I am so happy that finally you woke up."

"Finally woke up? What do you mean?" Jenny was confused.

"Well since the car accident you been in a comma for three days…."

" In a car accident? Three days? What do you mean? I think…. I fell of the staircase." Her mother looks at her weirdly and then she understands.

"You probably were dreaming my darling. Now I have to go call the doctor." Her mother goes out as Jenny sits on the bed and tries to catch her thoughts.

"So this all was just a dream? But it felt so real… I fell in love with a guy who doesn't exist…" She drops her head down.

Suddenly a voice so familiar asked, "Are you alright."

Jenny says as she looks up. "Seto." But it wasn't him. There was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes standing with his hands to the back in a green dress shirt that was nice tucked into the black pants.

"Err not quite… I'm Dan and… um... I am the one who hit you…. Err… Run you over… uh… Sorry…." He gives her a white teddy bear that hold a single red rose. " I am really sorry for the accident…"

Jenny wanted to say something but her parents came into the room with the doctor. The boy moves away from the bed as they approach Jenny. The doctor started examines Jenny and asking questions, but Jenny just looked at the boy as she gave him a smile. He replied with a smirk and that tell her that something is in the air…. This time for real…. The End? I guess, for now…

_Well what do you know? I reach the end... but did I? Well that was the ending I planed when I wrote the skech for the story but then in the story I add on and on so now in my head there is another ending to the story, but should I continue it on? Should I make another scenes were there is…I don't know… tell me what should I do?_

_P.S. Thanks Darkblinds for the line fixing. Thanks! _


	29. Chapter 29

_Hello Everyone! Thanks for keeping reading my story! Enjoy!_

Jenny opened her eyes and suddenly realized that she was really awake. She noticed Seto's head on her bed. He had fallen asleep as he was waited for Jenny to wake up. Raising her had gently she put it on Seto's head. Feeling his soft, puffy hair under her fingers as she slides her hand down on his head, she smiled. Seto awakes slowly.

"Jenny you awake." He whisper and smiled, but Jenny's smile fallen away. She remembers that Seto cheated on her and that is unforgettable. "What's wrong?" Seto asked as she turns her head away from him.

"Go. Go away." She said as she was holding back her tears.

"Jenny please don't do this to me. I did not slept with that wh8re. I'm telling you the truth. Please forgive me!" Seto drop to his knees as he bags Jenny for forgiveness.

'Wow! I never ever saw Seto like this! I guess no one saw him like that.' Jenny thought as she had a slight shock on her face. "Get up from the floor before someone will see you!" Seto rises up quickly on Jenny's command. "Now, will you take me out of here and take me home? I hate hospitals." She had a grim face on.

Seto pick her up and placed on the floor. "Can you walk? Or should I carry you out?"

"Of course I can walk! I did not break a leg I just fell down and that's all." She huff and try to stand but the pain from the bruises gave her a hard time to walk. Seto saw that so he picks her up again. Jenny insisted, but Seto hold her tight until she finally gives up. After that he carries her out and brings her down to the receptionist. He puts her gently down to stand. "I would like to sign out from the hospital, please." Jenny said kindly.

"I'm sorry but you need the doctors approval on that." The receptionist said. She seemed as a pretty big and tuff lady.

Seto wanted to budge in but Jenny stopped him. "This is my business so leave it to me." She wasn't so kind to him as to the receptionist. Jenny tried to talk to the receptionist to let her out but it was no use.

"What is the problem here?" The doctor came and the receptionist said the story. "Oh I see… Marry please let her out. I will sign the papers since she is my patient and I see that she is very well."

"Thank you very much. I just want to go back home and go back to my chores." Jenny said.

"Just hold on, there miss. You still need your rest. I suggest that if you work you should take maybe about a week of vacation. That was a pretty big fall and it is surprising you came out of it without even breaking a single bone. Just take care. Ok?" The doctor said.

"Ok I will. Thank you and have a nice day." Jenny walked to the exit. Seto fallowed here. She opens the door and was ready for the sunlight to hit her face, but instead of that there was a bunch of people gathered around the door. There were cameras big and small faced their direction and the reporters asking questions to Jenny, who was blinded by camera lights.

Some of the questions were like this: "Mr. Kaiba who is this women to you? How did you meet her? Are you to engage?"

A skinny, blond woman push thru the crowd and asked Jenny, "Miss are you pregnant?" Everyone froze for a second or two and later they push more forward to get the scoop of good news.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny said, "Because I am with that man it does not mean that we are a couple." She did not know what to do. The lights keep blinking at her as people ask more questions. The one good thing she could think is to run, run as far away and just cry.

Then suddenly she felt pull back to the hospital. "Follow me." Seto said as he pulls her by the hand to the direction of the elevator.

As she fallows Seto she looks back and sees nurses struggling with the doors, trying to push the reporters out. There came the receptionist and start yelling at the reporters. "This is a hospital not a circus! So get out! Out of the hospital! NOW!"

Jenny got to the elevator whit Seto. "Where are we going?" She asked with a worry.

"To the rooftop."

"Why?"

"So we can get out of here."

"How?"

"By the helicopter."

"Why that? Is there a different option?"

"Do you must ask so many questions?" Seto said a little bit pits.

Jenny let her head down and looks at the floor. "Sorry." she says. Seto just huffs under his nose.

They reach the rooftop were a black helicopter was waiting for them. Jenny was frightened. She was scared of heights and helicopters are not her favorite transportation since one time in Paris she almost fell out of one, but Adrian catcher just in time. This time she had no other choice but just to get into the helicopter and sit very tight.

Jenny was so frighten in the helicopter that she did not notice that she holds to Seto very tight. Seto was glad to hold her in his arms. He loves her very much and it hurts him so much when she tries to push him away.

'I will do anything to get her back. I love her so much that there is no other way to live without her.' Seto thought as he snuggles into her long, dark blond, hair.

They reach the Kaiba Corporation where there a limo awaits them in the garage. Jenny, after exiting the helicopter, didn't even look at Seto. She acted tuff and she didn't care about anything or anyone, but the truth was that deep inside her heart she had emptiness that filled with pain. Her heart is thorn apart every time she thinks about that morning she saw. Every time she thinks about it she sees the images like Seto kissing Nikki and they both go away leaving her behind. Crying, she want to cry but she couldn't show Seto how weak she is.

'I need to be strong. I need to survive this. I love Seto but I don't know what to do….'

They didn't say anything to each other throughout the ride home. When they reach the mansion Jenny look kind of surprised.

"What? Did you think that I am going to send you away? You are my love and you are staying with me, and this is your home now."

Jenny did not say anything. After entering the house she was welcome by Mokuba and her pup Sirius.

"Jenny!" He was so happy to she her back all right. The dog bark so happily he run up to her and jumps up and down.

"Hey Mokuba! Good too see you too Sirius." She was happy to see Mokuba and her puppy. He run up to her and hug her. "Ouch…" Jenny peep and twitch of pain. Seto saw that.

"Mokuba! Be careful!" He yelled out. His little brother got scared since he did not know what he did.

Jenny put hands on Mokuba's shoulders and turns to Seto. "Don't yell at him. He didn't do anything wrong." She said in calm voice. Then she turns to Mokuba. "Now did you eat?"

"Not yet…"

"Then let's go make something to eat, because I'm starving!" She laughs and headed to the kitchen.

It was about 4:45 when Mokuba and Jenny were in the living room watching cartoons when the phone rang. Ronald picks up the phone.

"Mr. Mokuba it is to you. It's Mr. Max." Mokuba went to the phone and he was so exited. After good five minutes he come back.

"Jenny?" He was nervous.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Seto will let me sleepover in my friends house tonight?"

"I don't know, but who is this friend?" Jenny asked.

"Oh Max is a friend from school. He is cool."

"Do you think you can trust him?" Jenny was curious.

"Yea, I know him for long time and I been in his house many times, but Seto usually doesn't let me sleepover."

"Ah I see…. Well let's go ask him…." Jenny rose from the seat and went with Mokuba to Seto's office. "Listen, you come first and ask him and if he says 'no' then I will come in. Ok?" He nodded and they proceed with her plan.

"Hey Seto."

"What do you want?" Asks Seto without breaking his contact with the computer.

"Listen, Max called and asked if I can come over." He was nervous.

"You may go."

"That's cool, but he also wants me to sleepover. So could I?" Seto look at Mokuba.

"That is defiantly no. You can't sleepover at peoples houses…."

"Hey Seto." Jenny comes to the room. "I was just passing by and accidentally over heard your conversation with Mokuba. Let him go and have a little fun." She sounded kind of silly but cool.

"Jenny this is between my brother and me." Seto said and rose up.

" Oh come on. What harm will it be? Anyway I give him permission to go."

"You are not his guardian! Now sit down because I need to have a word with you in private." Seto was serious on that one but Jenny was still playing cool.

"I prefer to stand and anyway I have nothing else to say to you so bye." She turns around and exited the room.

"Jenny!" Seto yelled.

"Yes?" Jenny pops her head in to the room.

Seto sighted. "If I will let Mokuba go to that sleepover would you sit and have a talk with me?"

"Hmmmm….. Sure but first I will have to prepare Mokuba to go. Ok? Well then see ya in couple of minutes!" Jenny was gone with Mokuba leaving Seto at his computer.

After couple of minutes when Mokuba was ready to go he asks Jenny. "Jenny why are you both arguing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I noticed that you and Seto don't agree anymore and you both argue since Nikki come. Thank goodness that she is gone." After a pause he add. "Please go easy on my brother. He isn't that bad as he acts out." He looks at her with puppy eyes.

"Oh Mokuba, don't worry everything is all right. Now, you have everything?"

"Yes."

"What you have to do when something goes wrong?"

"Call Seto's cell phone, witch is active all time, or call your cell phone."

"Correct. Now of you go and have a super good time." She smiled, hug him and kiss him on the cheek. He blush a little.

"Ah I wish I had one of those." Seto said, who just come to the doorway. Jenny just looks at him. "Mokuba you know where to call when you want to go back home?"

"Yes, your phone." He was kind of annoyed.

"Have a good time." Seto said in polite way and Mokuba exit the doorway. "Now could we have this talk?" Jenny nod and follow Seto. He went upstairs and down the hallway, makes some turns and after that opened the big wooden doors. Jenny recognizes the wooden doors. It was the library. Walking to the couches they both sat down.

"I thought this would be the best place to talk since in here we will be not disturbed." Explain Seto to Jenny who was really surprised and she looked around the room. She always loved the library. The books always took her away from the ordinary world and brought her to the adventure of her life. Each book holds it's own adventure. Sometimes the stories were happy, sometimes they were sad. Some were crazy and some were serious. No matter what was it, Jenny loved to read it.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Jenny asked after settling on a couch.

"Well I want to apologize about everything that I did wrong. I never meant to hurt you." Seto said it with a steady voice.

"Ha! All guys said that they never wanted to hurt the girl."

"Jenny, listen to me. Why are you pushing me away?" Jenny did not answer. "Why are you so mean all of a sudden?" As she turns her head sideways and looks at the dark red carpet she still keeps her silence. "Since the accident you become mean and started to pushing me away. Whenever you ignore me I feel such a pain that I never felt this inside of me. It's like all my life is crushing beneath the heavy rocks, and every time you push away my love it's like you are throwing another rock at me…" There was sadness lock inside Seto's voice. Such sadness that every word that Jenny heard was like a razor, full of pain, going thru her heart. Suddenly she broke into tears.

"I'm sorry…." She whispers. Seto watch her in the light of the sunset. "I'm so sorry…." She rose up from her seat and turn around.

"Don't go! Please stay." Seto rose up as he stretched out his hand to grab her.

"Seto…" He put his hand down by his side. " Seto I…I try to be tuff… tuff like you… but I can't. I can't lie to my self that… that I don't have feelings for you." She turns around and faces him. Jenny in her light blue dress, which reached to her knees, with a small bow on the back, had tears in her eyes that fell down on her soft cheeks.

"Jenny…" Seto whispered as he looks at her. 'Such a beauty, such sad…'

"Oh Seto…" She runs up to him and hugs him. "I'm so sorry!" As she said that she gave a loud cry. Jenny cried hard with her cheek snuggled into Seto's chest as she was holding him. Seto wrap hands around her and hold her tight.

"Shhh shhhh…. There, there… don't cry…"

"I'm sorry but I can't stop…" Soon Jenny heard a snob from above. She rose her head and look on Seto's face. His eyes were closed tight. "Seto…" Gently she says as she touches his face. Seto's eyes open up and a tear fells down on his cheek. In his eyes there was such pain that Jenny never saw in him.

"I'm sorry… Jenny..."

"Seto I love you. I always loved you." Jenny takes his hand and puts it on her cheek. "You are the only one for me. I come back because I realize that I wouldn't survive without you and when I saw you with Nikki I though you love her more and you want her instead of me…." Seto place a finger on her red lips

"Shhh! Don't say such a thing… I would not love anyone more that you. You are the only one that I loved so much, that I loved with true love. I love you Jenny. I love you so much that there is no explanation how much I love you." He took Jenny's gentle face into his hands and he bends over to touch her sweet, red lips with his. She raps her hands around him and holds him tight. Their kiss start out sweet and gentle as went to a passionate. After the kiss they did not say anything. They just sat at the couch snuggle to each other and fell a sleep in each other's arms.

_So how was this chapter? Sorry for not posting so fast but I barley have the time on the computer to type. I will try update as fast as I can. See ya later!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hello everyone! I am so so very sorry for my long absent. I just lost the track of time…(again)_

"Jenny, Jenny" A little whisper of her name caches her ear. She gently moans and opens her eyes. She smiled when she saw Mokuba.

"Good morning…." Jenny said sleepy. Then she gently rose up from the couch.

"Finally I found you both. I wanted to tell you guys that I am back and it is 10:00 a.m."

Mokuba sat on Seto's lap, when Jenny arose from the couch, and he gently poke him to awake him. "Seto wake up." Sweetly Jenny said.

Seto yawn and without opening his eyes he stretch out his arms and bring to a hug Mokuba which he mistaken for Jenny. "How did my sunshine sleep?" He said.

"Err… Seto…" Mokuba said with embarrassment.

Seto open his eyes immediately after hearing Mokuba's voice and he saw nobody other than Mokuba. "Mokuba!" He practically yelled. He let go of him and was all red on his face from embarrassment.

"Hahaha" Jenny starts to laugh so hard that she fell on the ground from laughter.

" That wasn't funny!" Seto said angrily as he rose up.

"Oh come on! Haha! That was funny! Haha!" Jenny rises up from the ground and still continues to laugh.

They went down for breakfast. Seto just took a toast and went out of the kitchen saying that he has some work to do. Mokuba already ate so he went some were, leaving Jenny in the kitchen with Alice.

When Jenny was done with breakfast she had a little chat with Alice.

"Do you know what Seto did today?" Jenny asks playfully. Alice shook her head 'no' as she was cleaning the kitchen. "Then listen to this…" Jenny told the morning accident to Alice.

"Are you serious?" Alice was surprise.

"Yep." They both start laughing.

"So you do like to laugh about it so much?" A cold voice answered in the kitchen. The girls stop laughing when they notice Seto in the kitchen.

"I just remember to do something in the laundry room." Alice said and she runs away from the second doors from the kitchen, leaving the couple alone.

"Come on, Seto. You have to admit it that is was funny." Jenny rose up from her seat and slightly she back away to the doors that Alice disappeared into.

" Oh I will give you something to laugh about!" Seto said and march right up to her. They both start to run. Jenny out tricked Seto on the stairs and rushed to her room. It was close call but Jenny manages to close the door just in time.

She decides to take a shower. After taking a shower she put on a light blue skirt that is up to knees and she falls on the bed.

"It is so good to be back." She sights and closes her eyes. Then out of nowhere Seto appears and jumps on her.

"You though you can escape me?" He said as he tickles her. She was block by his body so she couldn't run away.

"Seto! Haha! You WON! SETO! Let me GO!" She yells.

"No mercy!" He said but he slow down with the tickles. Soon after that he slowly and delicately move his fingers on Jenny's body. They stare into each other eyes as their faces got close together. Kiss, a delicate kiss that become passionate. As they were kissing each other they been touching each other bodies. Jenny run her fingers thru Seto's puffy brown hair as he wrap his hands around her and he was holding her tight.

Jenny felt a rush of happiness go thru her body. A such a felling that she didn't felt before. She could feel Seto's tongue so soft playing with hers. Also she could feel his body, so masculine and so sexy, on her body.

Their moment was disturbed by a knock. Seto barely jump of Jenny with a wild blush when Mokuba entered the room.

"Did I came in bad moment?" He asked.

"No not at all…. What do you need?" Jenny said and she had a blush of her own too.

"Well since it is beautiful weather outside I though that we all could go to the park or some were fun."

"That is great idea! Let all go to the park. I wasn't there for a long time."

Jenny was so full of energy that it almost scared Seto.

_Well it is short but that's what I manage to write. I am sorry but I really have no time to write anymore. My friends are angry at me since I didn't wrote back letters. So please don't be mad at me I will probably not update until winter brake or so, so I am very sory to leave you like this. Sorry ..._


	31. Chapter 31

_Hello Everyone! Thanks for keeping reading my story! Enjoy!_

Days pass by as Jenny lived happily under watchful eye of Seto. He loved her very much that he wanted to give her everything she wanted, but Jenny wasn't taking advantage of that. They lived happily and to Jenny's surprise the media wasn't publishing nothing of her existence with Seto. Seto hates media bugging into his private life so he has them on a chain like dogs, so the media sits quietly about the relationship of Jenny and Seto.

Jenny still continues her schooling as a Sophomore. Seto ended his school days by early graduating since he said that next year he would have hard time to keep up with work and school especially now that he has Jenny by he's side. He wants to have as much time with Jenny as he can make. So as Jenny continues to study Seto helps her on the way.

It is Saturday morning when Jenny, in the light blue dress with the ribbon in her hair and nicely done manicure, was laying on her bed watching TV. She loved to watch anime and sometimes her imagination went wild that she imagine that she is in the show. It was her little secret for a long time as she could remember. In her own world she past so many animes that she couldn't count them anymore. She always watch it with such a passion and curiosity, but not today. Today she felt bored and as if someone had chew her up and spit it out.

There was a knock on the doors, "Come in." Jenny said.

The doors opened and butler came in. "Ms. Taylor, the mail is here." He handed her a letter which was from her school.

"Thank you Ronald. I was expecting this and I am so glad that Seto didn't got his hands on it firs." She smiled.

"May I ask why?"

"Well this is my report card and Seto wants me to be an A+ student. I, in other hand, I am not as bright as he thinks so if this report has a B in it I don't want him to know."

"Ah, I see. Well I will be going. Have a lovely day Ms. Taylor."

"Thank you and the same for you too." She smiled. Ronald exited the room. Jenny turned of the TV and with curiosity she hold the envelope in her hands. In some reason she felt afraid. 'What if its bad? What if Seto will be not satisfied with it? Whatever will happened Seto must not see it.' She thought as she opened the letter. Her eyes scan through the paper as on her face a shock came as frighten as if she saw a creepy man with a bloody chainsaw.

The report card said:

HNR Chemistry **C**

Drawing & Painting **A**

HNR English **B**

HNR Geometry **D**

Driver Education **C**

Child Development **A**

Spanish 2 **A**

Jenny screamed. That was the worst report card that she had ever gotten. She was devastated especially by the math grade. In her whole entire life she did not score as low as that.

She yelled so hard that Seto in his office heard it. He dropped everything that he was doing and rushed to Jenny's room. Almost tripping on the way, he bust in to Jenny's room.

"Jenny!" Jenny seeing Seto got freighted and she hold the piece of paper close to herself. Seto immediately saw it and recognize it as the report card. He stood up straight and reached a hand to frighten Jenny. "Give it." He said it almost in cold voice. Shaking her head 'no' Jenny back away. "Jenny, give it to me." Seto huffed.

"Please don't yell." She peep like a little mouse as she gave it to him. Seto scan the piece of paper and his face was grim.

"How this happened?" Jenny did not answer. Seto close the door and sat on the bed. "Come here." He show her to sit down by his side.

"Seto, I can explain that." She peep.

"Well, I am listening."

"I get the stuff that the teachers talk about, but when it comes to the test…. there I fail. When I am taking the test I fell like I know it all, but when it is graded and returned to me it's all wrong." She was on the edged of tears. "I don't know what's going on with me."

Seto looked at her. He wrapped arms around her and brought her into a hug. "Jenny you need to study more. It is not so hard when you study a little."

"I do study. You just don't understand what's going on with me. I cannot process information like you do. I just can't." She broke into a little sob.

"Yes you can. You are a smart girl. You can do everything!" He tries to cheer her up. Jenny looks at him with her blue eyes with were full of tears.

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do. I love you no matter what happens." Seto looked into her eyes for a second and then he kissed her. She loved his kisses very much that a gentle kiss become a passionate kiss. Soon, before Jenny realized what she was doing, Jenny was laying on Seto. There was something inside of her. Some kind of passion that wanted to go on with the love that she had for Seto. It was telling her that it is time to go further into the relationship, but she was afraid.

Jenny went off of Seto and laid beside him. She turn to the side and stared into the direction of the window.

"Jenny what's wrong?" Seto was worry about Jenny's behavior.

"It's nothing." She said, but there was a thing. 'How can I explain this?' Then suddenly it stroke her as she was collecting everything that happened to her.

"I can see that you are unhappy."

"I am no child anymore." She whispered.

"What?"

"I am no child anymore." She rose up and turn to Seto. "I reached my womanhood. My brain developed to grownup."

"What are you talking about?" Seto was puzzled.

"Look at me! When did you saw me to have manicure on my fingernails and makeup on my face? When did you saw me to care more about looks that about having fun?"

"Well you change since the day we first met. You are not as childish as I first saw you….."

"You see? I am entering the life of a woman. That's why my brain doesn't get the information I suppose to, because I am on the edge of being a kid and being an woman." She sat down of the bed. Jenny was devastated.

"Don't worry it will pass." He hug her again. "Come on lets go out to eat and have some fun together. Let's use the last of your childhood tricks before they will be history." He laugh. Jenny smiled. Seto took her by the hand and lead her to the exit.

As he opened the door he and Jenny could see running away maids, butler and Mokuba. They were listening to their conversation. Jenny was blushing wildly red from the embarrassment because she realized that she screamed so loud that everyone in a mile could have heard her. Seto lead her down the steps and to the exit. He took the coat for her and put it on her. She smiled. Without a word to anyone they have exited the mansion.

_That's it for now... see ya later! It is like 2:18 a.m. and I am so tierd. Bye. I am going to bed._


	32. Chapter 32

_Hello everyone! I am so so very sorry for my long absent. I just lost the track of time…(again)_

They went to an elegant restaurant in the Town Square. Jenny liked that place because Town Square is the most attractive place by the way it looks. Everything is there except no cars. It looks like the old times. The stores are all around the Plaza and in the center there is a fountain with lovely decoration of angels.

"Come on! Throw the coin and make a wish!" Jenny lured Seto, but he was stubborn.

"What should I wish for when I have everything that I want."

"Please...?" Jenny still begged him as he rolled his eyes and turn side to side to see if anyone is watching. "Well then! If you not going to make it I will!" She took out of her pocket a little golden coin. First she holds the coin in her hands as she put them into a prayer. With her eyes closed and her face motionless she thought of one of the wishes she though might be silly but still cute.

'Oh how I wish that Seto could be my...' She thought and out of nowhere she quickly toss the coin into the water.

"So?"

"What?"

"What did you wish for? Diamonds? Winning a lottery?" He pause for a second, "True love?" As he said that he smirked.

"I cannot tell."

"Why?"

"Because if I tell then it will not come true. Don't you know that?"

"I do not believe in such things."

"Oh come on. It isn't like for me to believe in such things like fortunetellers and magic because I am a Catholic, but I do them just for fun. And this... this is just simply faith... I just hope that my wishes come true..." She looked back at the water and stared at the coin she threw in. Her face was calm with a tiny smile on her face as she was mesmerized by the twinkling water.

They sat on the bench and watch the people go. Jenny feed some birds with pieces of her pretzel. Seto took out his laptop and started to write something in it. Jenny didn't bother to look.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?" She was right. The sun was shining brightly and there was no clouds on the sky. Seto just nodded. Jenny looked strait ahead.

People passed by them. There were lots of people in there, but Jenny had no worries. She find out in secret that Seto blackmailed the paparazzi so they will not follow their love life and anyway when they are out of the house they do not look as couple at all. Just a couple of good friends...

"Ahhhh!" Jenny's eyes opened wide of surprise.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked her without pulling his eyes from the screen.

"It can't be? Or can it be?" She whisper as she rose up from her seat. Seto, with a struggle, stopped looking at his laptop screen and looked at Jenny who was strait walking up to a person in the cream color raincoat, brown hair, who was turn back to them.

"Jenny? Jenny!" Seto put away the laptop into his bag and goes after Jenny. As he called her name the guy turned around and his handsome face look in Jenny's direction. The guys brown, twinkle eyes met hers and she froze about six feet away from him.

His face was puzzled for a second and then he softly asks, "Jenny? Jenny Taylor?"

"Adrian?" She asks and as soon as he nodded his head without thinking Jenny run to him. He took her into a hug and spin her around.

"Adrian! I can't believe that's really you!" She was extremely happy to see her old pal. "When you came? How long are you here? How is life? How is your father? Your mother?"

"Hold on with the questions! I want to hear your story too, but first I think your "friend" needs you." He said and pointed with his head to Seto's direction.

Jenny turn around and saw the unhappy, cold Seto that she met the first time she saw Seto in her life. "Seto! Come over here and meet my long time friend Adrian." Jenny was so excited. Seto came to them but he still played the tuff and cold Seto Kaiba.

"Adrian, this is my friend Seto." Jenny's introduction kind of hurt Seto.

'Only a friend?' Seto thought.

"Hello, my name is Adrian Wisenhover and I am a journalist and a reporter." He extended a hand to Seto.

"I herd some stories about you." Seto took his hand and they shake. "And all the troubles you had with my Jenny." He said with accenting the word 'my' as to make a point that he and Jenny are more than just friends. They are a couple. He look at Jenny who was kind of surprise that Seto claim her in front of somebody.

"So what brings you to town?" Jenny quickly asks before Adrian speaks.

"Oh you know... stuff... and what is your business?" He teases.

"Oh you know, stuff..." She smiles and adds, "You know I'm studding in one of good high schools and also enjoying my life."

"Enjoying your life...hmmm... that's interesting..." he smirked, "So which number is Seto? The fifteen guy you went out with? Or even more?"

Seto looked at Jenny with a confuse face.

"Adrian! What are you talking about? You know I was single for the pass lifetime I had. And don't try to put me in more trouble! Because if you do I am personally going to hunt you and kick your ass down!" She shake her fist in front of Adrian to make her point across.

"Ah! There is the Jenny I use to know! So you are still tuff when it comes to joke around?" He laughs.

"And you didn't change at all neither." She growls.

"Come with me to a Coffee Shop where we could sit, drink and talk about our lives. Shall we? Or shall we stand here like sheep for peoples amusement?"

Seto curses under his breath as he just receive a call from the company. "Jenny, I am sorry but I must go to the company. It's important business call."

"That's ok. I will spend some time with Adrian."

"Jenny may I speak with you privately for a second?" Seto took Jenny to the side far enough so Adrian won't hear their conversation. "Jenny I don't really trust him."

"Oh come on, Seto, he is my old pal and I know him."

"Still you not convince me." Jenny look into Seto's eyes and after couple of seconds she smiled.

"You are jealous."

"What?"

"You are worry that you might loose me. Aren't you?"

"Of course I worry about you. Come on it is not normal for a guy to show up from anywhere and start to flirt with my girlfriend."

"Okay, okay I will be careful and don't worry I still love you and I always will. Without you I am nothing." She smiled. Seto smiled back.

"Here..." He gave Jenny a small cell phone which fit right into her hand. "Whenever you will feel unsafe and want to go home call me and I will be there in a second. Ok?"

"Yes sir." She smiled and salute to Seto. He smiled because Jenny looked so cute.

"Have fun." After that he kissed her forehead and went to the waiting limo which was on the other side of the little shops and buildings.

Adrian and Jenny went to a small Cozy Café and they talk for hours. She find out that Adrian is on his own journeys now and he find out that Jenny lives a happy life with Seto. It was getting late and Jenny wanted to go home, but Adrian was keeping her longer by saying, "just for couple more minutes, please?" He played her with his puppy looks. Jenny stayed until 9:00 p.m. when the Cozy Café was closing. She was tired and when she's tired she can do pretty stupid stuff. They were walking home. Actually Adrian keep Jenny's company until she was save and sound at the mansion.

They reach the mansion. Jenny slided the card and put her pin number in. The little golden gate start to open

"Well this is my goodbye for now." Jenny said as she look at Adrian.

"When I will see you again?"

"Oh I don't know… but probably soon…" Jenny yawn.

"Awwww… my little princess is tired." He whisper as he took her into a hug. Jenny snuggle in and wanted to fall a sleep but she realized that she's not in Seto's arms and Adrians cologne has this strong sent that keeps her from falling asleep. She struggled to push him away since he was holding her tight.

"Adrian, I need to go… The gate will close soon…" Adrian finally let her go and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I would love to go out with you again." He said and he disappeared into the dark night. Jenny stood there for couple of seconds puzzled. Unfortunately for her the gate close and she had to do the procedure again.

When Jenny reached the house she sided the card thru a little metal box and enter her pin number, again. Silently she enter the house and headed for the staircase. In the living room the fire was lid in the fireplace. Everything was going smoothly. No one was around and noting was going on until she took her fourth step.

"Jenny?" She look in the direction of the living room and then she spotted Seto sitting by the fireplace in the comfy seat in the corner of the room facing her direction. "Come here please."

Jenny came to him slowly and she was afraid that Seto will yell on her because she came to home late.

"Jenny, come sit with me." After his sweet talk he open arms for her. Jenny smiled in relief and went to Seto's arms. He took her into a hug and she snuggle in to him. "Now tell me why you are coming so late to home? What were you doing?"

"You know… I been with Adrian and we talk a lot and we walk home…"

"Why didn't you call? Why didn't you pick up my calls?"

" Oh…. I….I don't know…." Jenny yawn and felt silent. Seto slid his hand into Jenny's pocket and took out the cell phone.

"I am positive that it was on when I gave it to you? Did you turn it off?"

"No, Adrian must have do it by accident….."

"You showed it to him?" Seto got little bit mad. Jenny was so tired that she didn't notice that Seto is mad at her. She close her eyes and snuggles into him.

"Oh he saw that you gave something to me and he…" She yawns, "and he wanted to see what. He always was so curious…."

"Jenny I gave it this to you not for showoff but for your protection. He turned off for purpose so you will have no chance to connect with me when you will be in trouble. You know that I worry about you….. Jenny?…. Jenny?…." Seto listen to Jenny's rhythmic breathing. She had fallen a sleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead and she gently smiled thru her sleep. Gently he moved her to the couch and went to put out the fire. After that, Seto carried Jenny upstairs to her room.

In her room Seto gently took off Jenny's dress. Blushing hotly red when he saw Jenny only in white bra and panties that had a small ribbon on it. After staring at her for good five minutes he cover her up with soft blankets and silk covers, and tug her into the bed. He couldn't resist her so he, who was ready to go to bed, went under the covers and lay next to her. Petting Jenny's soft hair he watch her sleep so peacefully.

When Jenny turn to him in her sleep, that they were facing each other. Their faces were very close. So close that Seto could feel Jenny's breath. Seto took her hand and kiss it. Later he was holding her hand close to his chest as he fallen a sleep.

_No comments… just that thanks for reading and reviving my story, and thanks for being so patient to keep waiting for the next chapters. Thanks!_


	33. Chapter 33

_Thanks for keeping reading my story. Thanks._

Weeks pass by as Jenny was spending lots of her free time with Adrian instead of Seto. She said to Seto that she has to catch up with the adventures with Adrian. Seto was getting angry at the Jenny's timing, but he was patience to not explode on Jenny. Although Jenny disappears a lot Seto still have her just for him. He still receives kisses and he still holds her in his arms. Anyway Jenny been with him for a year and a half now and he is rich so he is not worry that she is going to leave him for someone like Adrian, but still there is this spark of worry in him. Jenny was coming late to home almost every weekend night, but she always was before ten o'clock, but not this time. Not on this Saturday night….

It was getting late. Seto was still working at his computer as he waited for Jenny to come. Ten o' clock and Jenny is not in sight. Eleven o'clock came and there is still no sign of Jenny. Midnight and Jenny is still not home.

"Where is she?" Seto was getting worry about her. He couldn't work anymore since he couldn't concentrate. Instead of the work he went on the program, GPS, to locate Jenny but the problem was that she needed to be with him on the line to get the exact location where is she. While he was typing he said to him self, "I hope that she still has the cell phone I gave her." After couple of minutes he located her. On the monitor, on the map of the city and the surrounding areas, a little red dot represented her. The little red dot was rather moving fast as it went out of the town and move north. It seemed to head for the lake area. 'Where the hell is she heading to?' While watching the little dot he tried to call her but she didn't pick up. 'Damn it! She probably leaved on silent again.' His thoughts where rushing fast as he put the program on his cell phone and headed out of the house.

(Let's take couple of hours back. 9:00 p.m. at the dance club.)

Jenny exited the club as Adrian fallowed her.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"I'm going home." She said in stick voice as she walks away from Adrian.

" Jenny it's not what you are thinking… it was an accident." He catches up with her and he was walking with her.

"I am sorry Adrian but you can't treat me like this…. You just can't touch me like that and flirt with me. I am taken remember?"

"Yes, I do but…"

"We are just friends. A pair of good old friends." Jenny was dress in black skirt and white t-shirt and she was getting kind of cold, but she didn't show it of. She just marched in front of her in the direction of the home.

"Come on let's go back to the club."

"Sorry but it is time for me to go home. Seto will be worry again if I will come late again."

"You give me no choice. I won't let you escape me again…" His voice made Jenny shivers go down her spine.

"What are you talking about?" She said as she slightly turns her head in Adrian's direction. Then suddenly Adrian wraps one hand over her arms and waist and with other he put it on her face. He coves her mouth with a tissue. Jenny started to scream but when she sniffed the stuff that was on the tissue she went unconscious. Adrian dragged her to the train station and bought two tickets out of town.

When they were boarding the train the inspector asks as he sees Jenny unconscious, "Is she ok?"

"Yes. It's just she got too much exited in the club and she fell a sleep. Poor thing." He gave a smile to the inspector.

"I don't know why but I feel that I met her once before… or at least see her somewhere…" He went to deep thoughts. Adrian got frighten a little bit. "Oh yes! Isn't that Miss Taylor? The one who is going out with Mr. Kaiba?"

Adrian's legs bent underneath him as if they were made of rubber. "Err…. You must be mistaken… that's… that's my sister…. and we…. we came here just for a visit for day or two…."

"Oh I'm sorry. She is very similar to miss Jennifer. Do you need help?"

"Oh yes, please." They both took Jenny into the train and set her gently on the seat in the empty cargo.

"Have a nice trip." The inspector smiled and went away.

They had been riding for an hour or so when Jenny slightly awakens. "Where am I?"

Seeing that, Adrian quickly put the napkin over her mouth again. She fall back to sleep. When they reach their destination Adrian, without being notice, took Jenny out of the train and took her to the car that was located not far from the station. He drove of with her on the road that lay next to the lake. The moon was reflecting on the lake like in the mirror. There was no wind. Jenny woke up again, but this time as soon as she awakens she close her eyes and fakes hat she is still a sleep.

'Where am I? What's going on?' She wonders as she slightly opens her eyes just enough to see. Jenny was scared.

Then the car stopped and the driver exited the car. Jenny took that opportunity and quickly sits up and lock the doors from the side that the driver approach. After that she open the other door and jump out of the car. As she runs blindly thru the night she prays for the miracle.

"Come back here!" Adrian yells after her but she runs as fast as she cans. No matter how fast she runs, Adrian out run her. He catches her tight by the waist.

"Let me go!" She yells as she scrambles to try to brake free. It's no use Adrian is stronger that her. He pushes her to the ground and sits on her as he pulls her hands back. Jenny kicks around with her legs as she yells.

"No one can hear you out here!" He takes the rope out of his pocket and ties her hands behind her.

"Let me go you bastard!" She cries.

"Oh no, not so easy…. Now stop kicking before I will loose my temper and hurt you." After that he took out a switchblade and show it to Jenny. The blade shined in the moonlight. Jenny froze. Adrian said, "That's better now get up." when he got up from the ground. She did not move. "I said get up!" He yelled and on those words Jenny moves to the side and with struggle she sat. After that with cross legs she stands up.

"Bastard!" She yelled and spits on him.

"You little…" He grabbed her by the shirt. She turns her head away and shut her eyes tight. "Now, why won't we play nice so no one will get hurt?" Adrian let go of her. "Now, do you see that house by the lake? Walk toward it!" Jenny had no other choice but to walk toward the house which was located slightly on the hill that was by the lake. The water seemed dark and cold tonight. It was like pure evil.

When they reach the wooden house Adrian put Jenny into a room that there was nothing else than a bed and a window. "Stay here for a little while. I need to take care some business." He said and he walks out of the room locking the doors.

Jenny, kneeling on the floor, starts to cry. The moonlight shined on her from the window. There was no light in the room. Moonlight was the only light that lit up that room."Oh, Seto! Why I didn't trust you? Why I didn't listen to you!" She cried. Then she remembers that she still haves the cell phone that Seto gave her on the first day she saw Adrian. Although her hands are tied behind her she tries to reach for the cell phone. After lots of struggles she manages to get the phone out of her pocket in her skirt. Jenny opens the cell phone with her hands and then sets it on the floor. With her nose she presses the quick dial up to reach Seto. One ring… no answer…second ring… no answer… "Come on Seto… pick it up! I really need you right now…" She whispers. Third ring…

"Jenny where are you?" It was Seto who was furious.

"Seto I am so sorry I didn't trust you! Adrian changed a lot from…."

"Never mind that right now. Where are you?" He said as he drives in his Pontiac Grand AM SE I.

" I don't know. I was unconscious when he brought me to the wooden house on the lakeshore in the forest. He drove here in the car. Seto help me, please! I am scared!" Her tears were falling down her cheeks. "Please, find me."

"Don't worry I am on my way. Just keep me on the line, ok?"

"Ok." Then the doors open. Jenny took the phone and pushes it under the bed so Adrian will not notice it.

" I am back and I am all yours now." He evilly smiles as he approaches her.

"Get out!" She yells.

" Oh, no, no, no…" He shakes his head, "How unpleasant you are… but that doesn't change the fact that I wanted to do it for so long… from the first moment I saw you…" Adrian kneel down to face her. Jenny was sitting on the ground with her back against the bed.

"Get back you creep!" She yelled.

" Oh shush already no one is hearing you. We are too far from the civilization." He runs his fingers thru Jenny's hair.

"Don't touch me!" She snaps at him.

"You are so aggressive…. I like it!" He gave her an evil grin. Then he touched her face. "Oh your cheeks are so soft like silk…"

"Stop it!" She cries. "Stop it!" Her tears start to fall again.

"Oh don't cry." Adrian gets close to Jenny. First he took a lick of her tears. "Mmmm salty…"

"Go away. Just go away…" Jenny was shaking from the fear. The fear paralyzed her. Adrian starts kissing her cheek and he went down to her neck. She starts to yell. "Stop it! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then he sunk his teeth in her neck and she gave out a loud cry from top of her lungs.

(Mean while….)

Seto's gets angrier every step as he hears thru the phone what's going on in the room where Jenny is prisoner. Going over the speed limit he drives thru the highway as he follows the GPS system. 'Hold on Jenny! Please hold on!' His thoughts drive him crazy as he thinks what is going on in the room. Seto grinds his teeth angrily every time he hears Adrian on the phone. Then he hears Jenny scream. "No! Jenny! NO!!!!"

(Back to the lake house)

"Now wasn't that good?" Adrian says as he pulls away from Jenny's neck as he still is holding her tight. She is weakened but she tries to brake free.

"Let me go!"

"Sorry, but I am not done with my fun…." Jenny shivers as she feels his breath on her skin. He slowly moves his fingers up and down her arm. "Oh I waited so long…." Then he moves his hand from the neck to her chest. She panics and tries to brake away but he is stronger. Adrian lays her down on the ground and moves Jenny's shirt up.

"Leave… me…. alone…" She says in shaky voice. Adrian moves his finger on her bare skin. He moves his hand down as he looks at her legs. "Stop it…." Jenny's voice is braking like ice on the river in wintertime.

Adrian looks at Jenny, "Now let the fun began." As he give an evilly smirk he placed his hand on Jenny's leg and move it up. Jenny wanted to cry so badly but there where no tears coming out of her eyes. She was just too frightened.

He almost reach the spot when suddenly the doors where kick open.

"Keep your filthy hands off of her!"


	34. Chapter 34

_Hello Everyone! Thanks for keeping reading my story! Enjoy! _

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Rich Boy."

"Leave her alone!" He start walking to them when suddenly Adrian took out a dagger out of his pocket. Seto froze in his tracks.

"One more move, Kaiba, and I will slush her throat." He evilly chuckles. Then Adrian takes Jenny and puts her is sitting/kneeling position. Jenny rest her back against the bed as Adrian still hold the knife next to her throat.

"What do you want? Why would you kidnap her and kill her? Isn't she your friend?" For the first time ever Seto didn't know what to do.

"Friendships are for losers. I took her under my wing of guardian, because she was always so passionate about everything, so indecent, and so beautiful. Her skin is so smooth, her breath so delicate, her eyes so mesmerizing and her lips so lushes and so red…" Adrian looked at Jenny as he said those words. Then he turn to Seto who had took the opportunity and step closer to them. " I always wanted to be in her presence and I always wanted more. That feeling was too strong to control it. She never let me have her. She always runaway, but not this time… not today!" He rapt one hand around Jenny's waist as he still holds the knife next to her throat. "Get up!"

"Why Adrian… Why…." Jenny was feeling sorrow felling up in her body and it mixed with fear. She gets up.

"Shut up!" He snaps at her.

" You where to me as my brother! I loved you as my older brother!" She cried.

Adrian looks at her for a second and then he shook his head and faced Seto. "Listen, you will quickly get out of here and not disturb me when I am going to do my thing. Then she's going to be free…."

" I wont let you to lay a finger on her!" Seto yelled and was ready to approach when Adrian reminds him of the knife by Jenny's throat.

"Aaa… aaa… aaa… Not so fast Kaiba." Seto froze in his tracks.

"Adrian… let me go…" Jenny begged.

"No princess first you must do what I ask then no one will get hurt." She looked him into his dark, brown eyes.

Jenny took all the courage she had and with a strict voice she said, "Seto leave..."

"What?!" Seto was confused.

Jenny turns her head to Seto. "Please, Seto… forgive me for this… but I will do what he asks for…" Seto felt as if someone just punched him in the stomach.

"You can't do this!"

" Please… Seto… forgive me…" Jenny cries.

"I can't let him hurt you!"

"It won't hurt me as much as you not forgiving me. I love you and I always will love you." She cries. "You are mine and only… my prince… my love…." Jenny closes her eyes and slightly drops her head down. Then she gave a weak smile and adds, "…anyway he will let me go free after he is done with me…"

"Good girl…" Adrian grinds evilly.

"Jenny…" Seto whispers.

"Go... just go… please…" She whispers back. He is desperate as he slowly turns to the door and starts to walk away.

"Oh how touchy... hahaha!" Adrian evilly laughs.

"Phonecheck!" Jenny calls after him giving a slight French accent. "Cellyour!" Seto turns his head to look at Jenny. "Phonecheck Cellyour!!!!" She calls as Adrian shut the doors close on a key. "Phonecheck Cellyour!!!!" That was the last time she calls those words when Adrian looks at her.

(Back to Seto.)

Seto walks back to the car. After he gets in he slams the door. Hitting the driving wheel he says angrily, "Why I can't do anything! Why can't I stop it?!" Then he sets his head in his arms that he rested on the wheel. Quietly he starts to weep that turn in to a cry. For the first time, in very long time, he cries like a little baby that is powerless. The last time he cried like that was when he was twelve years old. "WHY I CAN'T PROTECT YOU AS I PROMISED YOU?!" He cries loudly. "WHY?!" In his vision he can only see Jenny's face. At first on her face there was a warm kind smile, and the next picture was similar except her eyes were open. Those pictures, his visions, started to turn sad as he saw tears in Jenny's eyes and suffering on her face.

"Phonecheck Cellyour! Phonecheck Cellyour!" That was his last vision as he saw Jenny yelling those words to him.

"Why she called those words? And what they mean? They aren't in French language although she said them with the French accent?" He was lost in his thoughts of what those words might mean. "Phonecheck Cellyour… Phonecheck Cellyour…" Seto repeated those words quietly.

(Meanwhile…)

"So you finally give up?" Adrian said.

"Can you untie me? Since it won't be as much fun to do it with tie hands…" Jenny tried to flirt with Adrian.

"Oh no… I won't fool for that trick… anyway what did you call after Kaiba?"

"I called for his forgiveness… you never were strong in French." She smiles, but that smile was like a smile of the snake – cold, evil and deadly.

"After what I will do to you he will not forgive this easily."

"Oh really?" Jenny gets close to him. So close that their noses almost touched. "Put that dagger away and lets get it started. Shall we?" She smiled to him and pulls away. "After that you put that dagger away move to the bed."

"How should I know if I could trust you?" He asked her. She came closer to him once more again and she laid a kiss on his lips.

'Seto forgive me for this and please hurry up.' She thought when she kisses Adrian. "So how was that? You can trust me… I won't hut you since you are like a brother to me." Jenny flirts with Adrian by giving him smiles and blinks her eyes.

"Okay…" He drops the dagger on the floor and Jenny marched right to him.

"Now we can have our fun!" She giggles as she slightly pushes him with her body into the direction of the bed. He grinds happily as he raps hands around Jenny. Jenny kisses him again. They both fall on the bed. After couple of seconds Jenny pull away.

"Oh I waited so long for this day to come…" Adrian sighted once more again.

Jenny fixes her self so that her knee was between Adrian's legs and her other foot was on the ground. Then suddenly she gave out a loud yell, "eeeiiiaaaaaaaa!" When she yelled she took all of her energy and kicked, with her knee, to a place where sun doesn't shine. She jumps of the bed as he squirms on the bed from pain. Without another thought Jenny run to the doors. On her way she kicks the knife as far away from the bed a she cans. There was only one problem… how she is going to open the doors?

(Back to Seto)

'Phonecheck Cellyour… Phonecheck Cellyour' Then it hit him. Those words are English and they are connected together. "Phonecheck … phone… check…Cellyour…. cell… your…" He says them to himself. As he opens his eyes he yells out, "Check your cell phone!" and he grabs his phone. There was one message unread.

It said: "Wait for my signal aabaaab to come cabk for mef."

He gets out of the car. 'What in the world…?' Then suddenly a cry of 'aaaaaa' came from the house. 'Jenny!' Without another thought he rushed back to the house. On the way there he calls his backup – in other words his guards.

(Back to Jenny)

"Oww…eee…" In pain Adrian gets out of the bed like a dog and heads for the dagger. Jenny, with her back to the doors tries to open the doors. The handle is slipping out of her sweaty hands.

" Aaaaaaa!!!! HELP! Somebody! HELP!" She yells. Then she sees that Adrian is going for the dagger. With one foot Jenny steps on the stretched out hand that was going for the dagger. Jenny kicked the knife to the direction of the door.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Adrian yells as he feels Jenny's heel piercing his hand to the floor. With his free hand he grabs Jenny by the leg and pulls her. She looses the balance and falls on him. Suddenly the doors shook and after that there was two more hits like that and then the lock broke off. There was wood chips flying as the door swung wide open reveling Seto Kaiba.

"Jenny!" Seto spots the knife so he takes it, runs to Jenny and cut's the ropes. Then he takes her off of Adrian who seemed unconscious. He holds her in his arms.

"I didn't do it…" Weakly she says.

"Shhh… you are save now…" He smiles to her. Seto was happy that she was alive and safe in his arms.

She reaches a hand and touches his cheek "I love you Seto…" She whispers weakly and she pass out.

"Jenny… Jenny!" Seto panic for a second as a thought occur to him that she might be dead. Then suddenly he feels a sharp, painful cold metal going to his arm, parsing the flesh. "Aaahhh!!!!" He yells out of pain and kneels down as he almost drops Jenny.

" I am going to kill you all!!" Adrian yelled out as he holds the bloody dagger in his hand and this time he was aiming for Jenny. As he swings for the hit Seto, with his body, covers Jenny. The cold, sharp, metal dagger sank into his back.

Feeling sick and dizzy Seto tries to stand up as he left Jenny lying down on the ground. "You are going to pay for this!" He marched to Adrian and punches him in the face. Adrian backs away couple of steps and falls to the ground. Then Seto reached to his coat pocked and took out a black gun. It's polished surfaced shined in the moonlight. His vision doubles as he tries to aim for Adrian. Seto pulls the trigger.

"AAAAaaaa!!!!" Jenny screams as the noise of the gunfire awaken her.

"Aaahhhh…." Adrian holds his leg as he cries of pain. The bullet sank deep into his flesh in his leg.

"Damn it!" He curses under his breath.

Jenny realized what's going on when she saw Seto, who is barely standing, aiming at Adrian with the gun. "Seto! NO!!!" She stood up and run to Seto and she pushes him. Seto pull the trigger. Everything went to Matrix as there are drops of blood flying in the air shining in the light as the golden bullet, that left the smoke behind with the gun, cuts the air and it seems to go directly at Adrian's head. Jenny is still screams as she and Seto are falling to the ground. Matrix lasted for two to three seconds and everything went back to regular speed.

Seto was knocked out cold same as Adrian. Jenny with horrified face watch the two guys lying on the floor motionless, as there are bloodstains on their clothes. "Seto! SETO!" Jenny cried as she flips Seto over to his back. "Seto please! Please wake up!" She grabs his coat and she puts her head down on his chest. The heartbeat was still heard as same as his breathing. After a sight of relieve she pull off and she look at his handsome face. "Seto I'm so sorry. It's all my fault!" Tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks as she gently swipes away his bangs of his forehead.

"Jenny…" A weak call came from behind her. "Jenny…" Jenny turns and sees Adrian lying on the floor. He was alive. The bullet missed his head by an inch and hit the wall. "Jenny I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry for whatever I have done to you… I never wanted to do those things to you… forgive me…." He passes out. She's horrified by the view. Two guys that she cherished where laying on the ground bleeding in the cold, dark room that was lit only by the moonlight. Dead silence surrounded them as Jenny is kneeling next to Seto and she prays. Prays for help. Then suddenly the dead silence was cut by the sound of the helicopter.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" Jenny heard a man call out.

"Here… over here…" Jenny whispered. She had no more strength to call out for them.

"There is no one here! I guess you got the wrong coordination, again!" The man said.

'I can't let them leave….' Jenny took the gun and pointed to the ceiling. As she close her eyes she pulls the trigger.

"Hey! I heard the gun fire from that direction!"

Jenny heard footsteps and soon she saw man in black suits standing in the doorway. "Help me… please…" She said to them. "Take Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Wisenhover to the hospital. Quickly!"

"You heard the lady! Move! Move! Move!" The men in black took the two of them out of the room. Jenny took the gun and the cell phone and hides them in her pockets of her skirt. "Let me help you Miss." He picks up Jenny and takes her to the helicopter.

"I want to be with Mr. Kaiba, please." Right now Jenny doesn't trust anyone.

"Yes Miss." The man, who seems to be the leader of the pack takes Jenny and places her next to Seto who lies on his back in the stretcher.

"We are ready for take off!" One of the men said. "We are waiting for the permission."

"Permission granted." The leader said and the helicopter slowly took off from the ground.

Jenny looks out the window when they where up in the sky. At the horizon the sun rise up and light the dark night away. 'Finally the dark nightmare will end soon and there will be another bright day to come.' She thought as she lays her head on Seto's chest. Listening to his heartbeat she close her eyes and whisper, "I'm so sorry…." After that she had fallen a sleep.

_So what do you think? Please review... I don't know how I will end the story... well I hope that you liked the chaps 33 and 34. Thanks for reading my story. See ya next time!_


	35. Chapter 35

_Sorry it took me so long to post anotehr chapter... enjoy!_

Jenny woke up in a cozy, warm, white bed. The first thing she saw was the white ceiling. With her conscious coming slowly to her she realizes where she is so she did not panic. Slowly she closes her eyes and took couple of deep breaths. After that she sat up and looks around. There was nobody in the room except her. At first she panics a little. 'I need to be with Seto.' She thought as she slowly gets out of the bed. Her body was aching, but she kept going. 'How will I ever find him in this hospital?'

"Miss! Oh Miss! You shouldn't be out of the bed without the doctor's permission!" A nurse calls out to her as she saw Jenny in the hallway.

"Sorry, but I need to find Mr. Kaiba. Please can you tell me in which room he is in?"

"I am sorry, but I do not give information to any ordinary people. Only family and friends are permitted there." The nurse said.

"I am his friend and I need to see him now. Please, let me go. Tell me where he is."

Jenny, with almost tears in her eyes, looks at the nurse and after a while the nurse said, "Oh all right! But just for a quick sneak so the doctors won't find about this, ok?"

"Thank you very much!" Jenny was overwhelmed with happiness. The nurse shushes her. Silently with smile on her face she fallows the nurse to the second floor.

After a long walk in the hallway the nurse opened the white doors and said, "You will just go for five minutes and no one will find out about this ok?"

"Yes ma'am, but can I stay a little bit longer?" The nurse shook her head 'no'. Jenny comes into the room and sees Seto lying in the bed so sweetly. As she came close to the bed he opened his eyes and looks who came.

"Jenny, how are you feeling my darling?" He said as Jenny was smiling and was close to cry.

"I'm so sorry." She softly cries as she sits down next to the bed.

"For what my darling?" He takes her hand into his.

"For everything… for not listening, not trusting, and for making you hurt." She drops her head down.

"It's ok. Everyone makes mistakes, even I do, and thanks to you I didn't make another one." They look into each other's eyes.

There was a knock on the door and later a doctor pop in his head from half open doors. "Excuse me, can I come in?" Seeing the doctor, Jenny panicked a little as she rose up from her seat and slightly moves away from the bed. He saw that and said, "Don't worry I told the nurse, that brought you here, to let you stay here because you came here together." He smiled. "I see that both of you are awake and getting up pretty good on your feet, well at least you miss, Mr. Kaiba has a bed arrest for two weeks." Jenny smiled. Seto wasn't happy about the bed arrest. "Well anyway, I wanted talk to you about Mr.…" He broke off.

"Adrian, is he ok?" Asked Jenny with a tune of scariness in her voice.

"Yes, about Mr. Adrian. Well you see we did the blood testing to find out what type of blood he has, in case of emergency, and well we found out that his body holds a great amount of drug use." Jenny and Seto exchanged puzzled looks. "He is a drug addict. The drug effect makes him forget, loose control over his body, and emotions. Did both of you knew about this situation?" They shook their heads 'no'.

"Is there anything that can be helped?" Jenny asked with hope in her voice. Now she understands that Adrian didn't mean to hurt her. It was the drug that made him loose control.

"Well we could put him into the clinic for couple of months and try to get him out of there. It will take time but it is possible. Well I better go. I need to check up on my other patients, and oh miss don't stay up for too long in here. Mr. Kaiba needs lots of rest to get back on his feet. He was really lucky with the blow that he received. That knife almost hit his heart." Jenny froze. Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach as she thought of the idea of Seto being gone from her life forever. "He must have a real guarding angel by his side." The doctor smiled and exited the room.

Jenny still frozen from the fighting thought was pull back from her graveyard thoughts to the reality by Seto.

"Jenny are you sure that you are ok?" Seto asked her as she was standing still.

"Yes, I'm fine." She makes a fake smile.

"Come sit by me." Jenny did as she was told. "I love you." He said to her and she lightly blush.

"I love you too…" Jenny got lost in her thoughts again.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked as he touches her delicate face with back of his fingers.

"I am still thinking abut what happened. There is so much questions that I want to ask you, and so much to thank you, and so much to apologize for. And also I want to help Adrian…." Seto broke her sentence off.

"Jenny, why do you want to help that bastard? He should get lock in a jail for kidnap, rape and attended murder. He doesn't need your help." He was mad.

"Oh Seto, I know but you don't know him as well as I do. You didn't met him from the sweet side as I did three years ago…."

"Did you know that he was taking drugs?"

"No, but…"

"Then end of discussion. He change as same as you and me. People change, Jenny, and there is nothing we can do."

"But the clinic might help him."

"Even so he will be out from clinic for good behavior and he will go back to his old habits. Anyway clinic cost money and you don't have that kind of money."

Jenny drops her head down. She was sad that her best friend turn to be a drug addict and because of him she almost lost Seto, the love of her life.

Seto seeing Jenny so sad made him feel bad. He wanted to put a smile on her face. He wants to see her happy again like the time when he saw her for the first time. Thinking back, Seto saw that since he and Jenny meet there were so many bad things happening to her. She almost die twice in his mansion, had her heart broken many times, choked, tripped, almost raped, almost drowned, and the list goes on and on.

"Listen, how much you are willing to give for that guy?" He asked her after long minutes of silent.

"I just want him to be healthy and have a second chance with the love of his life that someday he will find. I hate seeing my friends suffer especially…" She broke off.

"Especially what?"

"Especially when I don't have them…" She said quietly. "I was always alone. No one wanted me for various reasons, but he… he showed me that I can be someone great in life and thanks to him I kind of start traveling. It was his idea that I should travel and find my own place. And now when I did he… he changed…" Jenny didn't know what to say more.

"Ah I see. Well let me ask you again, how much are you willing to give for that guy?" Jenny looks at Seto and their gaze meet.

They stare into each other's eyes until Jenny spoke. "If I had win the lottery I would give it to him. If I have to work hard for the money, I would. If I would have to ask you for the money, I wouldn't. If I had to give up you over him… NEVER!" Jenny put her head down on Seto's chest. She wanted to cry, but there were no tears in her eyes.

"Oh Jenny, you silly girl." Seto chuckles. "Even thought you been hurt so many times, you still care about others instead of your self." He pets her gently on the head. She listens to his heartbeat as she closes her eyes. "I love you my little lady and what cost will be needed to bring a smile on your face I will give it. I will give you the necessary amount of money for your friend's rehab."

Jenny's eyes widened. "What? You're not being serious?" She rose up and looks him in the eyes. "I can not accept it…"

"Yes you can. Now there is couple of rules to this. First, no one can no about this. Second, you can't be with him alone. Third, you will work for me until the payment will be completed." He had the smile of evil on his face.

Jenny looks at him with crooked eye. "Is that all?"

"What you want more? Ok then you are going to take care of me, and act like a dog in other words, bringing me the newspaper every morning, fetch the ball, due tricks for my amusement…." He went on and on until Jenny start twitching. "Haha I was just joking." She smiled.

"Well I will better go before the nurse is going to kill me for being here so long."

"You're leaving me?" He made a doggy cry. Jenny giggled.

"I have to, but don't worry I will be back." She went and gave him a quick kiss.

"That's all?" Jenny looks at him as he begs her with his puppy look for another kiss. So she gave in and gives him another kiss, and another one, and another….

"Ok, that must do for now. I really got to go." She pulls away.

"When you will be back?"

"I will come tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes, my little lady." She gave him one more kiss and disappeared behind the doors.

_I will try update more often but I am not promising anything, Well thanks for keeping reading my story. You all rock!_


	36. Chapter 36

_Yes I am back again. As usuall sorry for my delays and thanks for reading my stories._

"Come on… Come on!" Jenny was waiting for the elevator to come to her.

"There she is!" Someone in white suit callout and three more people followed him.

"Ykes!" Jenny peeps and she runs down the steps. Jumping the last three to two steps gave her advantage over the chasing nurses and doctors. Then at the bottom of the stairs, on the other side she saw the elevator door open. She made a dash for it. In the last moment she jump to it. "Phew!" Sighting she slide down the wall to the floor and sat on her heels.

"That was a close call, wasn't it?" Jenny looks up and after that shoots up, like an arrow, to standing position. In the elevator with her was Adrian. "Hi Jenny…" He puts a hand behind his head as he blushes. "Sorry about everything… I… I didn't…"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be under supervision of the doctors?" She looks around until realizing she's in the elevator.

"Heh, I guess that you never change. You always care about others than yourself. So what floor are you going too?"

"Second."

He pressed the number two on the keypad on the wall. "So how's Seto?"

"He's ok, has a bed arrest until his wound heals up. How about you?"

"Been better. Soon I will depart to the clinic. Listen, I am really sorry…"

"Don't be silly," Jenny laugh, "we are good friends and everything is forgiven and forgotten." The elevator stopped. "Well I got to go. See ya later!" Jenny took off with a smile on her face.

Jenny headed for Setos's room when she heard voice echoes of the doctors that were chasing her. She silently slips into the room where Seto was sleeping peacefully on the white bed. Silently she walk to the bed when suddenly she hears footsteps outside the door. Before the doctors came in she dugs under the bed.

"I told you Henry, she is not here." One doc said.

"Make a post around here. One way or another we will get her." The other one replied and exited the room silently.

"You can come out now. They are gone."

Jenny came out from her hiding place. "I thought you where sleeping?"

"I always fake so I will not be disturbed. Now tell me, after being here four days, what kind of trouble you got into this time?" He gave her one of his famous smirks that makes the girls melt.

"It's nothing." He gave her a look. "Alright! Alright!" She sighted. "They want to give me this nasty shot and I don't wanna take it." Jenny sit on the chair.

"And why don't you want to take it?"

Jenny drops her head and in childish voice she says, "Because I hate needles and shots." She even starts to swing her legs like a little girl. It made Seto laugh at how Jenny acts childish.

"Oh Jenny, Jenny…" He sat in his bed. "Come here…"

"I am here." She said and smile. Seto took her hand and hold it very tight.

"Now you are getting that shoot, because it is necessary for your health." Jenny's eyes went wide open and she tried to brake free, but was holding her hand so hard that it even hurt her. Seto press the caller and in no second spare a nurse appeared in the doors. Jenny stop struggling, because she understand that she lost the battle. She sat silently on the chair with her head down. The nurse went and call the doctor.

"Why did you do that for?" She whisper with a breaking voice.

"What is necessary must be done." He look at her. "Why are you so afraid? It doesn't hurt. It is just a little pinch." Jenny didn't reply.

The doctor appear in the room and start preparing the shoot. Jenny close her eyes tight as Seto hold her hand, this time delicately. She did not see anything, but she could feel the cold needle parsing her skin deep until it hit the vain. Then a liquid flooding in to the vain. It last for a second or so, but for Jenny it lasted countless minutes.

"There, there was nothing to be afraid of." The doctor said. Jenny still didn't reply.

"Please, leave us two alone." Seto said to the doctor. He nod and with the nurse he took the things and leave the room. "What's wrong?" Jenny broke in to tears. She drop to the floor on her knees, hiding her face in her hands, as Seto went into shock. 'What's wrong with her now?' When Jenny calm down she sat on the floor.

"When I was seven… I… I had a little brother…" Seto went serious about that. "He wasn't a blood related but he was close to my heart. We were un separated, until the day he went to the hospital. I was little and I didn't understand what's wrong. He died." She wipe her tears away. "I didn't knew why he died until I was twelve. He had a disease, that was caused by the wrong use of the needle. The needle was already used on someone else and was not disposed. When I fid out about this I was avoiding any kinds of shoots."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Seto said after the long pause.

"It's ok." She smiled. Her smile was kind and warm although she was sad inside. She sat back on the chair. "So how you feel?"

Seto sight, "Been better. I hate sitting here. I wonder what is happening with the company and the house."

"Stop worrying about such things. Mokuba already told you that everything is under control."

"Yes, but he refuse to bring me my laptop so I can do at least some of the work…"

"Take this as a little vacation for yourself. You have been overworked. You got people to do the work for you."

"I guess you're right." He sighted. "So what else?"

"Oh yea, I saw Adrian on the way here. He ask how were you feeling." Seto grind his teeth. Jenny ignored. "He said that he is departing for the clinic soon so I am happy about that. Now I just can't wait until I will go home."

"If you want we can depart for home even right now."

"Can we?"

"Yes."

"Yay! But wait! What about you? You can't be home at this condition."

"It's just a scratch..."

"Hey! Mercutio said that and after that he died!" She huff and crossed her arms. Seto just smirked.

Later that day Seto got signed both of them of the hospital and were transported home. Seto had still his bed arrest and Jenny was taking care of him as she was trying to catch up with her work. To her surprise everything was quiet in the news and she was happy about that.

_So... yea I know... nothing special but yea... I guess I will end the story soon because I got no more ideas in my head left... but we will see... I luv you guys for your support and reading my story. See ya next time!_


	37. Chapter 37

_Epilogue_

Minutes turn to hours, hours to days, days into weeks, and weeks in to months. Jenny was living under the watchful eye of her lover, Seto. She was happy with her life although Seto spend lots of his time in his precious company and soon start to develop no time for Jenny, so she join into his company and start helping him out. After finishing High School by graduating early, she went on some business classes and finishes a degree in accounting. That degree helped her to become Seto's manager of accounting as she is still studying and heading for her goal to get a master degree in accounting. Her life had some ups and downs. As an eighteen-year-old woman she now has a life that anyone could wish for.

Mokuba is now hunting for his love life as he enters high school with style and he was nothing like Seto. He was a good learner, but also a troublemaker. People had great sympathy for him and girls… (A/N: oh don't let me start on that!) were chasing him all over the place. Jenny helps him a lot in his love life as she became like a big sister to him.

Adrian went to the clinic. He healed up pretty good. Now he travels around the world taping the exotic places of the nature's life with his beautiful assistant Roxanne. They got engaged and are planning a wedding in two to three years. He is so thankful, that Jenny gave him such a perfect gift – a chance to live again.

Everyone was happy, even Seto!

One summer day, actually a night, Jenny couldn't fall a sleep. She was turning in bed trying to get a comfortable spot. It was no use so she decided to get up. Looking around the room, she put her robe and went toward the balcony.

"It was really sweet of Seto to give me a room with the balcony." She whispered to herself as she opens the door. A warm breeze wraps itself around her cheeks cooling her down a little bit. Jenny steps outside. The night was beautiful with out a single cloud on the sky. Over the Domino City stars were twinkling as the full moon made the night bright. "I will go take a drink." Slowly as if she didn't want to leave the pretty sight she went quietly out of her room. 'This is weird?' Her thoughts were puzzled as from usually silent house there was cracking of fire heard downstairs. Looking to the living room she saw shadows dancing on the walls. With shock and scare she rushes quietly downstairs until she stop suddenly in front of a man. "Seto? Why are you up so late?"

"I… I couldn't fall a sleep… and I… had some work to do…" He said, but in his voice was something that indicated that he was lying.

"Oh…" Jenny sighted. "Well I am going to get a drink of water and going back to bed." She says as she passes him by.

"You can't fall a sleep either?" He asks as he turns around and walks behind her.

"Yea, but I don't know why?"

"Oh really?"

"My guess is that tonight there is full moon and maybe that effect me."

"Are you serious?" He crooks an eye.

"Yes, it did affect me when I was little. Every time there was a full moon I had hard time to fall a sleep." She pours herself orange juice to her cup.

"You are weird… and I guess that's why I love you so much…" He smiles as he wraps his hands around her waist pulling her close to his body. Seto gave her warm kisses on her neck as she smiled. "Come with me and sit in front of the fire place." They went to the living room. Jenny sat on the couch and Seto sat next to her.

Jenny smiles as the fire hypnotized her. "Remember how we first time met?" Seto nod. "You were so rude…"

"And you were so annoying." He tickles her on the ribs. They both giggled.

"We have been thru so much thru pass year and a half." She sight. "And then we lasted with each other for three and a half years."

"Yea." There was a long pause. "I love you Jenny."

"I love you too." Then Seto wraps his arms around her and right in front of Jenny's face he holds a small dark blue, valet, box.

Jenny had close eyes and she did not see that until Seto spoke. "Listen, I know that this might be not the right time, or... I don't know, but I really love you." She took her eyes off of the box and look into Seto's blue eyes, which were warm and kind. "You make me smile, and you never gave me even one day of pain. You mean the world to me and without you there would not be me. I love your smile, I love the way you look at the world, I just love everything about you and that's why today I want to promise you that I always will be there for you. For good and bad times I will not turn my back to you. I will love you and cherish you for life." There was a pause and after that Seto continue, "Jennifer Taylor, will you be my loving wife forever and ever?" With his eyes he mentioned to the box so Jenny look at it as he opens.

"Oh my!" She gasps as a silver ring, with small diamond heart, appeared inside the box. 'That is the ring I always wanted!' Tears of happiness flow to her eyes as she looks at Seto once more. Without another word she throws herself at Seto and kisses him.

When she finishes Seto asks, "Is that a yes?"

"Definitely a big YES!" She was so happy. He took out the ring and placed it on her finger. After that he kissed her once more again.

The news of their engagement was spread around the town faster than Jenny could imagine it happened, but she didn't care. She was happy to be with the love of her life.

_YES!! I finally finished! After all this time! Thanks all of you that read my story! Thank you so much that you have put up with my imagination. Thanks for your reviews and your time! THANK YOU!! I hope that you enjoyed! See ya!!_


End file.
